Serendipity
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Yamato yang merupakan Pimpinan Tim 2 Devisi Kriminal diminta untuk menjadi kapten Tim Rookie yang ternyata semua anggotanya adalah polisi pemula yang malah membuat kepalanya sakit. Mereka masih naif dan amatir. Bagaimanakah kisah Yamato-Taichou dalam mendidik para polisi/detektif muda ini? (terinspirasi dari KDrama "You're All Surrounded")/RnR please :-)/ Chapter 4 Updated
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Terinspirasi dari Korean Drama __**"You're All Surrounded"**_

_Tittle: Serendipity_

_Genre : Drama, Crime, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate: M_

_Pairing : NaruSaku_

_Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, tyopo(s), abal, dll._

_._

_._

_**Sumarry :**__Yamato adalah pimpinan Tim 2 devisi kriminal. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tahun ini ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih merepokan. Ia diminta untuk menjadi kapten tim rookie yang ternyata semua anggotanya adalah polisi pemula yang malah membuat kepalanya sakit. Mereka masih naïf dan amatir. Bagaimanakah kisah Yamato-Taichou dalam mendidik para polisi/detektif muda ini?____**(terinspirasi dari Kdrama "You're All Surrounded")**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 1: I'm going Crazy**_

_**.**_

"_**Akankah dunia berubah jika kita berhasil menangkap seorang penjahat yang licin? Tidak! Dunia tetap tidak akan berubah karena saat kita sukses menangkap seorang penjahat, pasti akan ada penjahat lainnya yang muncul. Tujuan kami bukanlah mengubah dunia melainkan menegakkan hukum dan mengungkapkan kebenaran agar para korban atau keluarga korban mendapatkan keadilan mereka." —Yamato Tenzo—**_

_**ooOSerendipityOoo**_

_**.**_

.

_Pukul 06.15_

Seorang gadis berdiri di trotoar jalan. Dia masih menunggu rambu-rambu lalu lintas (pertanda pejalan kaki) berubah hijau. Disebrang jalan tersebut berdirilah sebuah gedung. Gedung kepolisian wilayah Kanto-Jepang. Lalu seorang pria berambut hitam dengan _style_ bob berdiri di sebelahnya. Pria itu tersenyum lebar. Dia memperlihatkan deretan gigi-giginya yang putih tetapi justru malah membuat gadis itu merasa silau karenanya. Mereka kemudian menyebrang bersama.

_Pukul 06.30_

Gadis itu sudah berbaris rapi bersama kelima petugas polisi muda lainnya. Kini gadis tersebut sudah mengenakan seragam seperti kelima rekannya. Di barisan paling depan mereka berdirilah seorang pria berambut cokelat. Dia mengenakan jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Melihat penampilannya saja si gadis sudah tahu bahwa pria di depan mereka ini adalah seorang detektif.

"Hey, apakah paman itu pimpinan kita?" bisik si gadis pada pria yang tadi menyebrang bersamanya. Kebetulan pria tersebut memang berbaris di depannya.

"Ya. Kurasa begitu." Jawabnya membenarkan.

Si gadis melirik ke barisan sebelah kiri dan kanan barisannya. Mereka semua rata-rata sudah berumur 30-45 tahunan. Dia dan rekan-rekannya benar-benar terlihat berbeda dengan mereka. Mereka semua adalah detektif senior sedangkan mereka hanyalah seorang pemula.

Kepala Polisi Minato Namikaze menemui mereka. _Chief_ Namikaze mulai memimpin rapat pagi ini. Dia menjelaskan kepada semuanya bahwa perekrutan polisi yang baru lulus ini adalah atas prakarsanya yang bertekad menghapuskan korupsi dalam kepolisian. Beliau dan para atasan juga merevisi hampir 70% personel.

"Dengan darah baru, diharapkan akan adanya energi baru!" ujarnya. _Chief_ Namikaze kemudian melirik seseorang. "Yamato Tenzo, mulai sekarang kupercayakan kau untuk menjadi pimpinan tim _rookie_ ini! Sebagai pemimpin tim kupersilakan kau untuk memberikan kata sambutan!" lanjutnya.

Yamato Tenzo maju ke depan. "Mulai hari ini, aku mengumumkan bahwa kepolisian Kanto ini adalah daerah bencana."

Para detektif senior tertawa. _Chief _Namikaze hanya tersenyum.

"Ungkapan itu tidaklah salah. Unit Kriminal memang tidak biasanya menerima polisi yang baru lulus karena mereka belum mempunyai pengalaman di lapangan. Meski begitu aku memintamu untuk membimbing polisi-polisi tersebut, Yamato_-Taichou!"_

"Seperti penitipan anak saja!" sindir Yamato tidak bersemangat.

Pintu kantor di buka. Seorang pria berambut _silver_ dengan masker yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya lekas bergabung dalam rapat dan memberi penghormatan singkat pada _Chief_ Namikaze. Dia kemudian memohon maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Maaf, _Chief._ Saya terlambat karena tadi saya harus membantu seorang nenek yang membawa banyak barang bawaan yang—"

"_Stop, Kakashi!"_ titah _Chief_ Namikaze. Pria yang dipanggil Kakashi itu pun berhenti berbicara.

"Hatake Kakashi adalah Kepala Bagian Tim Forensik. Mulai sekarang, kalian mungkin akan sering bekerja sama dengannya." Kata _Chief_ Namikaze sambil memandang keenam polisi pemula.

"SIAP!" kata keenam orang itu lantang.

"Rapat hari ini selesai! Semuanya, kembali bekerja!"

"SIAP!" ucap semua orang yang ada di sana.

_Chief_ Namikaze kembali ke ruangannya setelah tersenyum kepada salah seorang diantara keenam anak muda tersebut. Orang itu membalas senyuman _Chief _Namikaze. Dia mengerti apa arti senyuman itu. Dia pun mengangguk.

"Hari ini kalian belum ada tugas. Setelah berganti pakaian temui aku di ruangan Tim Devisi Kriminal!" titah Yamato.

"Siap! Laksanakan!" ujar keenam orang itu lantang.

.

.

Yamato mengamati keenam anak muda itu dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Rekannya, Maito Gai si maniak bela diri penyuka pakaian ketat warna hijau berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka berenam benar-benar terlihat payah di mata Yamato.

Ada dua orang gadis yang terlihat sangat bertolak belakang. Gadis yang satu terlihat sangat mementingkan penampilannya. Dia mengenakan _make up_ dan juga _dress_ ungu selutut tanpa legan. Dia terlihat seperti seorang gadis feminim. Dia memiliki rambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail._ Matanya berwarna _aquamarine._

Gadis lainnya berambut _soft pink_ sebahu. Berbeda dengan gadis berambut pirang tadi, gadis ini bahkan tidak terlihat mengenakan _make up_ sedikit pun padahal sebenarnya dia mengenakan _make up_ tipis supaya terlihat lebih _natural._ Dia memiliki mata hijau _emerald_ yang indah dan meneduhkan. Dia mengenakan celana panjang berwarna hitam dan _blazer_ putih dibalik kemejanya. Dari gaya pakaiannya sepertinya dia gadis yang tomboy.

Ada juga dua orang pemuda yang terlihat sangat bersebrangan. Pemuda dengan rambut hitam gaya pantat bebek itu berwajah datar. Mata hitam kelamnya setajam elang. Dia terlihat dewasa. Warna kulitnya putih bersih. Gaya berpakaiannya sangat rapi. Dia mengenakan celana panjang warna hitam dan kemeja putih yang dipadukan dengan mantel panjang abu-abu. Dia tampak sempurna dengan wajah tampan tanpa cacatnya, bahkan sejak tadi gadis berambut _soft pink_ terus mencuri-curi pandang kepadanya.

Pemuda yang satu lagi memiliki rambut jabrik berwarna kuning terang dan mata _blue sapphire_ yang cerah. Kulitnya kecokelatan. Dia terlihat sangat ramah dengan senyuman memposana yang terlukis di wajahnya. Gaya berpakaiannya sangat cuek. Dia hanya mengenakan celana _jeans_ hitam yang dipadukan dengan _T-Shirt_ hitam dan _Jacket _berwarna _orange_ dengan sedikit aksen warna hitam. Dia terlihat seperti anak sekolahan dan entah kenapa Yamato merasa anak ini mirip sekali dengan seseorang. Wajahnya tampan sekaligus manis karena dia memiliki tanda lahir berbentuk kumis kucing di kedua pipinya. Kalau diibaratkan, kedua pemuda tersebut seperti matahari dan langit malam.

Dua pemuda yang tersisa juga terlihat bersebrangan tetapi bukan karena ciri fisik mereka melainkan karena yang satu terlihat sangat bersemangat seakan-akan ada kobaran api yang menyala di kedua bola matanya. Sementara itu, pemuda yang satu lagi terlihat tidak memiliki gairah sedikit pun. Dia hanya menguap malas dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang terpejam.

Yamato ingin lebih dekat dengan mereka. Ia pun mempersilakan mereka duduk. Ia sendiri ikut duduk dihadapan mereka. Keenam anak muda itu pun dimintanya memperkenalkan diri.

"Katakan nama, umur, dan alasan kalian memilih pekerjaan ini di mulai dari yang paling kiri!"

Seorang pemuda yang sangat mirip dengan rekannya—Gai— berdiri. Kenapa dikatakan mirip? Itu kerena mereka berdua memang mirip. Mereka tinggi, beralis tebal dan berambut bob. Bedanya mata pemuda ini bulat dan bulu matanya panjang. Tidak seperti Gai yang matanya agak sipit. Hal yang paling mencengangkan dari mereka berdua adalah senyuman mereka yang bisa membuat matamu silau karenanya. Pemuda itu mengenakan celana_ jeans_ putih yang dipadukan dengan kaos oblong hijau dan _jacket _berbahan wol warna _cream. _Dia pun lekas memperkenalkan dirinya dengan suara lantang dan penuh semangat membara.

"Namaku Rock Lee. Umurku 25 tahun. Aku memilih pekerjaan ini karena kupikir pekerjaan ini menarik dan penuh dengan semangat masa muda! Sejak kecil aku juga sudah bercita-cita untuk menjadi seorang pembela kebenaran dan keadilan!"

Kontan saja semua orang di dalam ruangan langsung terjatuh dari kursinya dengan tidak elit, kecuali Gai yang malah mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar, seseorang yang hanya menguap lebar, dan seorang lagi yang hanya menatap Lee datar sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Bagus sekali, Rock Lee!" puji Gai.

Yamato yang sudah kembali terbangun dan duduk di kursinya menyambung perkataan Gai. "Baiklah. Selanjutnya!"

"Namaku Yamanaka Ino. Umurku 22 tahun. Aku memilih pekerjaan ini karena, yah, aku ini tipe orang yang tidur lebih awal jadi sepertinya aku tidak akan cocok dibagian patroli. Aku juga ingin menjadi Warga Negara yang baik, itu saja." Katanya sambil tebar pesona dengan mengibaskan rambut kuncir kudanya.

Yamato memijat-mijat keningnya. Dia mulai pusing. "Dengar, aku tidak pernah melatih anak buah berambut panjang! Bereskan barang-barangmu dan pergilah!"

'BRAAKK!' Ino menggebrak meja.

"Apa-apaan itu? Itu namanya deskriminasi _gender!_ Kau tidak mau menerimaku hanya karena aku ini seorang wanita? Memangnya seorang wanita tidak boleh menjadi polisi yang menangani kasus kriminal apa?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Maksudku hanya yang berambut panjang. Aku menyuruhmu pergi untuk memotong rambutmu itu."

Pipi Ino merona merah. Dia merasa malu karena sudah marah-marah di depan semuannya. "Oh, begitu? _Gomennasai Yamato-Taichou!"_ ujarnya sambil membungkuk hormat pada Yamato.

"Selanjutnya!" sahut Yamato.

Pemuda dengan rambut hitam dikuncir ke atas berdiri. Dia mengenakan celana panjang hitam yang dipadukan dengan kaos oblong warna putih dan jacket kulit berwarna _dark brown._

"Aku Nara Shikamaru. Umur 24 tahun. Sebenarnya aku tidak memilih pekerjaan merepotkan ini. Aku sempat menjadi POLANTAS selama setahun tetapi entah kenapa aku malah dipindahkan ke Devisi Kriminal?" kata Shikamaru yang kemudian menguap lagi. Yamato menepuk jidatnya.

"_Oh,_ _Kami-sama!_ Dosa apa yang telah kuperbuat?" ucap Yamato terlihat kehabisan energi.

"Lanjutkan!" sambung Gai.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Hn, 24. Aku memilih pekerjaan ini karena menurutku ini pekerjaan yang keren."

Semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu _sweatdrop_ kecuali Yamato yang sudah ingin bunuh diri. Dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa anak buahnya tidak ada yang beres?

"Lanjutkan!" kata Gai pula.

"Namaku Haruno Sakura. 19 tahun. Sebenarnya ayahku sudah menyuruhku untuk menjadi dokter di rumah sakitnya tapi aku ingin mempunyai pekerjaan yang lebih menantang makanya aku memilih pekerjaan ini. Uwaah! Senangnya karena aku bisa satu tim dengan cowok ganteng!" Cerita Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke dengan wajah merona.

Yamato yang frustasi menggigit borgolnya.

"Hn. Jangan bermimpi! Aku tidak menyukai wanita!" kata Sasuke.

Semua orang kompak meneriakkan kata "HEH!" dengan bola-bola mata mereka yang seakan mau melompat ke luar.

Sakura yang langsung patah hati menangis tersedu-sedu. Ino memberinya _tissue._ Shikamaru merinding. Dia memeluk dirinya sendiri. Lee menggeleng keras-keras karena membayangkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Hn. Kenapa? Tenang saja, kalian berdua bukan tipeku! Aku menyukai cowok yang lebih muda!" kata Sasuke sambil melirik pemuda yang duduk di samping Sakura.

"Jangan ngarep! Aku ini hanya menyukai wanita, tahu!" tegasnya sambil melirik Sakura _blushing._

Sasuke yang patah hati memegang dadanya _shock_ dan langsung pundung di pojokkan (_Author_ di _chidori _terus di tendang ke laut sama _Sasuke Lovers_).

"Mereka semua sudah gila! Aku bisa ikutan gila kalau begini terus!" teriak Yamato sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya yang memang gatal karena ketombe.

Gai mencoba menenangkan suasana yang sudah kacau balau itu. Dia pun berdehem.

"Oh, ya! Kau belum memperkenalkan diri!" katanya sambil menunjuk pemuda yang baru saja menolak Sasuke.

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. 19 tahun. Aku memilih pekerjaan ini karena kudengar gaji detektif kriminal itu yang paling besar." Katanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Yamato membenturkan kepalanya ke meja berkali-kali. Dia benar-benar frustasi karena harus mengurus orang-orang gila ini. Kakashi yang kebetulan lewat memasuki ruang Tim Unit Kriminal. Dia pun tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Yo, Tenzo! Kau kenapa?" sapanya setengah mengejek. Tentu saja Kakashi sangat bahagia karena tidak harus membimbing anak-anak baru seperti Yamato dan Gai.

"Enyahlah kau, _senpai!"_ sahut Yamato dengan nada dingin.

"Tenang saja, Tenzo! Mereka tidak sepayah kelihatannya!" hibur Kakashi sambil melirik Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Naruto bergantian.

"Maksudmu apa, Kakashi?" tanya Gai.

"Kuberitahu satu rahasia, diantara mereka ada _Legacy Chief_ Minato dan adiknya Itachi. Daagh, Tenzo!" katanya yang kemudian pergi.

'_Kalau kau bukan tangan kanan ayahku, sudah kurobek mulutmu itu!'_ pikir Naruto. Tatapan blo'onnya berubah tajam.

Sasuke mengepalkan kedua tangannya hingga urat-uratnya terlihat. _'Berani-beraninya kau membandingkanku dengan Itachi. Aku tidak sudi dibandingkan dengan putera kebanggaan ayah.'_ Pikirnya dalam hati.

Shikamaru hanya menguap malas lagi sambil bergumam. _"Mendokusai!"_

Gai bertepuk tangan satu kali untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari keenam anak buahnya. Mereka semua pun menoleh padanya.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliran kami yang memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Maito Gai. Kalian semua boleh memanggilku guru Guy. Umurku 37 tahun tapi staminaku masih seperti anak remaja 17 tahun, lho. Hahaha…"

Yamato melayangkan _death glare_ pada Gai. Dia jelas kesal pada Gai yang malah bertingkah seperti orang idiot di depan para pemula. Seharusnya dia menunjukkan wibawanya agar dihormati dan disegani oleh para anak buah.

"Bagaimana denganmu, _Taichou?"_ tanya Ino dengan nada centil, mata berbinar dan pipi merona merah. Sakura melirik Ino curiga.

'_Apa kakak ini menyukai Taichou?'_ pikirnya.

"Namaku Yamato Tenzo. 34 tahun. Aku adalah pimpinan Tim 2 dari Devisi Kriminal. Dengan kata lain, mulai sekarang kalian semua berada di bawah bimbinganku dan aku bertanggung jawab penuh atas kalian semua."

"Kyaa! Kau keren sekali_, Taichou!_ Kau bertanggung jawab penuh atas kami semua? Aku jadi terharu!" puji Ino.

'_Sudah kuduga dia menyukainya.'_ Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Aku belum selesai. Aku sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang putera yang baru menginjak usia 7 tahun. Ada pertanyaan lain?" lanjut Yamato.

Ino terlihat _shock,_ kecewa, sedih dan patah hati. Kini sudah ada tiga orang yang patah hati di ruangan ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Guy_-sensei?_" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, tentu saja aku juga sudah berkeluarga. Istriku seorang dokter. Kami mempunyai dua orang anak. Puteri sulungku sudah kelas tiga Sekolah Dasar dan puteraku baru berusia 4 tahun. Kalian sendiri? Adakah yang sudah menikah?"

"Tentu saja belum. Aku masih _single._" Jawab Naruto polos.

"Oh, kalau itu sudah jelas, nak! Kau dan Sakura yang paling muda di sini!" sahut Gai.

"Aku juga masih _single, _kok!" sambung kelima orang lainnya kompak.

"_Nee, Sasuke-kun!_ Apa kau benar-benar _gay?_ Atau yang tadi itu cuma becanda?" tanya Gai blak-blakan.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Sebenarnya beberapa tahun yang lalu aku sangat mencintai seorang gadis. Namanya Hyuuga Hinata. Kami berpacaran semasa _Senior High School_ tapi dia bilang aku terlalu dingin makanya dia minta putus denganku." Cerita Sasuke.

"Jadi karena itu kau jadi benci wanita dan sikapmu jadi OOC begini?" tanya Lee kepo.

"Aku tidak membenci ibuku meskipun dia pernah bilang kalau aku harus berkonsultasi pada dokter _psikiater_ semenjak seleraku berubah."

"Ibumu benar. Kau memang harus konsultasi pada dokter _psikiater._" Komentar Gai prihatin karena sangat disayangkan jika pria setampan Sasuke malah tidak menyukai wanita.

'_BRAAAKK!'_ Yamato menggebrak meja dengan sangat keras.

"Hentikan pembicaraan bodoh dan tidak berguna ini!" teriak Yamato sambil menunjukkan muka _horror_nya.

Semua orang kecuali Sasuke reflek mengelus dada mereka karena kaget dengan gebrakkan Yamato pada meja malang tak berdosa itu, sekaligus teriakkan Yamato yang terdengar sangat marah dan menggelegar. Naruto menelan ludah. Tubuhnya gemetar dan wajahnya memucat melihat tampang Yamato yang menyeramkan. Dia memang tidak takut pada penjahat tetapi dia sangat takut pada makhluk-makhluk mengerikan yang disebut hantu atau monster.

"_Gomennasai, Taichou!"_ kata semua orang bersamaan. Ekspresi Yamato pun kembali berubah menjadi sediakala.

"Mulai hari ini, sebelum aku melibatkan kalian dalam setiap misi, aku akan melatih kalian semuanya!" tegas Yamato.

"Pelatihan apa lagi, _Taichou?_ Aku sudah mengikuti pelatihan selama empat tahun!" protes Lee.

"Aku sudah mengikuti pelatihan selama dua tahun. Selesai pelatihan, aku sudah menjadi petugas polisi yang hanya mengurusi hal-hal kecil seperti pembuatan _SIM, SKCK,_ dan lain-lain. Aku juga harus membuat laporan-laporan bodoh setiap harinya. Selain itu, aku sudah pernah menjadi POLANTAS selama setahun. Lantas, hal merepotkan apalagi yang harus kulakukan?" Shikamaru ikutan protes.

"Apa pelatihannya keren? Kalau hanya latihan bodoh aku tidak mau!" sambung Sasuke.

"_Taichou,_ kumohon berbaik hatilah pada kami! Aku sudah muak dengan kuliah fakultas hukum dan ujian pegawai negeri yang harus kuikuti hanya demi menjadi seorang polisi. Aku pun sudah pernah mengikuti pelatihan dan lain sebagainya. Kenapa aku masih harus mengikuti pelatihan lainnya?" Ino ikutan nimbrung.

"Aku juga—"

'_BRAAKK!'_ perkataan Sakura terpotong oleh gebrakkan Yamato pada meja untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Kalau kalian semua tidak sanggup melakukannya, lebih baik kalian bereskan barang-barang kalian dan ajukkan surat pengunduran diri kalian sekarang juga!" teriak Yamato. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan amarahnya.

Mereka saling melirik satu sama lain dan langsung memohon maaf pada Yamato atas ketidaksopanan mereka sekaligus tindakan mereka yang kekanak-kanakkan, kecuali Naruto yang bahkan tidak berniat untuk protes. Dia sudah bertekad untuk menjadi seorang detektif hebat karena ingin menegakkan hukum dan keadilan di dunia ini. Dia akan melakukan apapun yang diperintahkan oleh atasannya jika memang itu demi mengungkapkan kebenaran dan melayani masyarakat luas.

"Kau tidak mau ikutan protes, bocah?" tanya Gai.

"Tidak. Sudah selayaknya kami patuh pada pimpinan selama itu tidak melanggar hukum dan masih dibatas kewajaran." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Yamato tersenyum tipis, sepertinya anak-anak muda ini tidak seburuk yang dia bayangkan.

"Aku akan membagi kalian dalam tiga kelompok. Katakan siapa yang paling tidak kalian inginkan untuk menjadi pasangan kalian!"

"Selama itu bukan wanita aku tak keberatan. Bukanya aku tidak menyukai wanita. Aku normal... hanya saja wanita itu merepotkan. Mereka hanya memikirkan badan mereka, kuku-kuku mereka, dan senang sekali menghabiskan waktu dengan bercermin." Shikamaru yang duluan menjawab. Ino yang merasa tersindir mendelik tajam pada Shikamaru.

"Aku juga tidak sudi berpasangan denganmu, rambut nanas! Dan asal kau tahu, aku juga tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan pria berbau rokok sepertimu!" sahut Ino. Shikamaru hanya mengorek kupingnya dengan jari kelingking, tampak tidak peduli.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku marah!" teriak Ino kesal. Yamato menyeringai.

"Yang lain?" sahutnya.

"Aku mau dengan siapa saja asal jangan dengan orang yang seumuran denganku. Aku tidak mau berpasangan dengan orang bodoh yang senang sekali tersenyum seperti orang gila." Jawab Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu mengataiku bodoh, hah?" sahut Naruto tidak terima. _Well,_ memang siapa lagi yang seumuran dengan Sakura di sini. Sudah jelas yang Sakura maksud adalah dirinya.

"Kau memang ba-ka! Itu sudah tertulis jelas di wajahmu!"

"Kau pikir, kenapa aku bisa menjadi seorang anggota kepolisian di usia semuda ini?"

"Apa lagi kalau bukan karena kau memiliki koneksi yang sangat bagus sekaligus kuat di dalam kepolisian Jepang? _Yeah, I mean Nepotisme or something like that?!"_

"Aku ada di sini karena memiliki kemampuan!" tegas Naruto sambil menatap Sakura tajam.

"Ho-ho, _really?_ Kau bahkan terlihat lemah! Apa kau bisa _Martial Art,_ hmm? Menggunakan pistol?"

Sakura terus mengoceh. Naruto terlihat tersinggung tetapi masih bisa menahan emosinya. Sasuke tersenyum sinis.

"Dasar gadis _Tsundere!_" komentar Sasuke. Yamato kembali menyeringai.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Sasuke_-kun?_" tanya Gai.

"Aku lebih baik bersama wanita atau yang lainnya daripada dengan makhluk hijau aneh itu. Imej kerenku bisa jatuh jika makhluk berisik itu terus menempel padaku." Jawab Sasuke sambil menunjuk muka Lee.

"Baiklah… Sudah kuputuskan!" Yamato membuka laci meja dan mengambil tiga borgol. Ia berdiri lalu memborgol Shikamaru dengan Ino. Naruto dengan Sakura. Sasuke dengan Lee. "Mulai sekarang orang yang terikat denganmu adalah _partner_mu!" lanjut Yamato.

"HA?" teriak keenam orang itu serentak.

"Latihan pertama adalah kerja sama. _Partner_ adalah satu kesatuan. Kerja sama sangat penting dalam setiap misi. Untuk mewujudkan kerja sama yang baik, hal pertama yang harus kalian lakukan adalah akrab dengan _partner _kalian. Kuberi kalian waktu setengah hari. Hingga matahari terbenam aku tidak akan memberikan kuncinya."

"_Taichou,_ bagaimana aku bisa mandi dengan tenang kalau harus terikat dengan si rambut nanas ini?" Ino mulai berbicara. Dia hampir menangis. Mimpi apa dia semalam sampai dia harus diborgol bersama pria pemalas berbau tembakau ini?

"Solusinya sederhana. Kau tidak perlu mandi." Kata Yamato santai.

Ino memperhatikan jam dinding. Masih ada sekitar 8 jam lagi sebelum matahari terbenam.

"Bagaimana kalau aku ingin _poop?_ Tidak mungkin aku _poop_ di depan Sasuke!" protes Lee. Mendengarnya saja Sasuke langsung memegang perutnya. Rasanya ia ingin muntah.

"Tidak usah BAB." Sahut Yamato datar.

"Menahan _poop_ itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan, tahu!" balas Lee.

"Yamato_-Taichou_, kumohon lepaskan kami! Aku tidak mau berada di dekatnya sepanjang waktu!" sambung Sakura memelas.

"Aku juga tidak mau!" balas Naruto.

"Dengar, dengan posisi seperti itu kalian akan belajar untuk tidak egois! Kalian harus mempercayai _partner _kalian!" kata Yamato. Ia mengambil napas sebelum melanjutkan. "Waktu mundur di mulai! Kalian boleh pergi kemana pun! Kalian tidak boleh hanya diam di sini karena itu melanggar peraturan! Sekarang semuanya bubar!"

Sakura memandang lesu tangan kanannya yang diborgol dengan tangan kiri Naruto. Bagaimana caranya dia makan kalau begini? Dia bukan kidal dan dia butuh makan.

Shikamaru, Ino, Sasuke dan Lee sudah ke luar ruangan. Naruto dan Sakura mengikuti mereka dari belakang.

"Gai, kau awasi Naruto dan Sakura. Aku akan mengawasi Sasuke dan Lee. Lalu suruh Genma untuk mengawasi Ino dan Shikamaru!"

"Siap!" sahut Gai yang lekas melaksanakan titah Yamato.

_**ooOSerendipityOoo**_

**.**

**.**

Naruto hendak berjalan ke arah kanan sedangkan Sakura hendak berjalan ke arah kiri. Tentu saja mereka jadi saling tarik-menarik dan langsung kehilangan keseimbangan. Sakura melayangkan _death glare_ pada Naruto.

"Aku mau ke kiri, Naruto _baka!_" teriak Sakura.

"Aku mau ke kanan, gadis rambut gulali!" sahut Naruto tidak mau kalah. Mereka akhirnya saling menatap lawan bicaranya. Sama-sama melayangkan _death glare_ seakan ada arus listris yang saling beradu keluar dari iris mata mereka.

"Salah satu diantara kita harus ada yang mengalah_, baka!"_ bentak Sakura.

Naruto menahan kekesalannya pada Sakura. Ia teringat kalau seorang detektif harus melatih kesabarannya. "Oke, kali ini aku yang mengalah!"

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Gai yang sedang mengintai mereka diam-diam mulai mencatat sesuatu di buku _note-_nya.

Naruto berjalan disebelah Sakura. Orang-orang yang lewat memandang mereka aneh. Pertama-tama Sakura memberhentikan sebuah Taxi karena dia terpaksa meninggalkan mobilnya di kantor polisi. Dia tidak mungkin bisa menyetir dalam keadaan seperti ini. Sakura berencana untuk pulang ke rumah untuk mengepak barang-barangnya. Dia memutuskan untuk tinggal di sebuah _Flat _sederhana yang jaraknya lebih dekat dengan kantornya.

Mereka pun tiba di rumah Sakura. Gai menyamar sebagai _butler_ baru keluarga Haruno tetapi ia tak berhasil mengelabui _security,_ makanya ia terpaksa menunjukkan kartu identitasnya seraya berkata kalau ia sudah membuat janji dengan Haruno Sakura. Dia terpaksa harus menyamar untuk menjamin keselamatan saksi mata karena saksi tersebut sudah diancam oleh pelaku. Gai menjelaskan bahwa kekasih Nona Haruno kebetulan adalah salah satu saksi mata kejadian tabrak lari kemarin.

"Oh, anak berambut _blonde_ itu?" tanya _security _tersebut.

"Ya."

"Bukankah Nona Sakura juga adalah seorang petugas polisi? Kenapa harus anda yang mengintrogasinya?"

"Nona Haruno belum diberikan misi apapun karena dia adalah polisi yang baru lulus. Itulah sebabnya tugas ini diberikan padaku."

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu silakan masuk!"

Gai pun lekas masuk ke dalam rumah mewah itu. Rumah keluarga Haruno benar-benar sepi. Kedua orang tua Sakura nampaknya sedang sibuk bekerja di Rumah Sakit sedangkan para pelayan mereka pasti sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Gai pergi ke dapur untuk membuatkan kopi. Ia bertanya di mana letak ruang pemantau _CCTV_ pada seorang pelayan yang sedang sibuk memasukkan pakaian-pakaian kotor ke dalam mesin cuci. Tentu saja pelayan itu tidak mau memberitahu dan malah bertanya siapa Gai dengan ekspresi curiga.

"Siapa kau? Tuan dan Nyonya tidak bilang pada kami kalau mereka memperkerjakan _butler_ baru?"

Gai pun terpaksa menunjukkan kartu identitasnya pada pelayan tersebut. "Ini untuk kepentingan penyelidikan!" tegasnya.

Pelayan tersebut mengangguk mengerti lalu mengantarkan Gai hingga ke depan pintu ruangan. Gai berterimakasih lalu segera masuk. Gai tersenyum pada seorang petugas keamanan yang sedang memonitor _CCTV _dan memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai petugas polisi yang sedang melakukan penyelidikan. Dia juga membuatkan kopi untuk petugas keamanan tersebut. Petugas keamanan memantau _CCTV_ yang lain sedangkan Gai hanya fokus memantau _CCTV_ yang berada di kamar Sakura.

.

Sakura terpaksa membawa Naruto ke kamarnya. Kamar Sakura didominasi warna merah dan putih. Naruto memandang takjub _design_ _interior_ kamar Sakura yang memang bagus. Kamar Sakura juga sangat bersih, rapi dan wangi bunga.

"Kau sangat menyukai warna Bendera Negara kita, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memperhatikan sekeliling kamar Sakura.

"Tentu saja. Aku bukan penyuka warna norak sepertimu." Kata Sakura sambil memperhatikan _Jacket _Naruto dengan pandangan remeh. "Warna jaketmu yang sangat mencolok itu benar-benar membuat mataku sakit. Kau ini seorang pria atau anak kecil?" lanjutnya.

"Ini adalah gabungan simbol ayah dan ibuku, tahu!" sahut Naruto sambil menunjuk dadanya bangga.

Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya. "Siapa peduli?" gumam Sakura.

"Kau ini benar-benar menyebalkan."

Sakura tidak peduli dengan perkataan Naruto. Dia pun berjalan ke arah lemari tiga pintu. Membuka salah satu kunci pintunya lalu membungkukkan badannya tiba-tiba untuk mengambil koper yang terletak dijajaran paling bawah.

"Hey!" protes Naruto kesal karena gerakkan Sakura yang tiba-tiba itu.

Sakura tetap cuek dan malah kembali berdiri lalu mengambil beberapa pakaiannya yang tergantung dan menjatuhkannya ke dalam koper. Naruto mendelik kesal. Seharusnya Sakura memberi aba-aba terlebih dahulu kalau mau berjongkok atau berdiri.

"Hey, tanganku sakit, tahu!" protes Naruto lagi.

Sakura tetap menganggap perkataan Naruto sebagai angin lalu dan malah menyeret Naruto bergeser ke pintu lemari sebelahnya. Dia baru saja hendak membuka kunci lemari tersebut saat tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. Saat itu juga pipi Sakura yang putih dan mulus itu langsung berubah merah.

"Pejamkan matamu!" perintahnya.

"Kenapa aku harus memejamkan mataku?"

"Kau lebih memilih untuk memejamkan matamu atau kubenturkan kepalamu pada lemari, hah?" tantang Sakura.

Naruto mendengus lalu memalingkan wajahnya dengan mata terpejam. "Baik. Aku tidak akan lihat. Kau puas?" ujarnya.

Sakura membuka kunci lemari tersebut. Dia mengambil semua pakaian dalamnya dan beberapa baju ganti lalu menjatuhkannya ke dalam koper. Selanjutnya dia membuka laci lemari dan mengeluarkan pembalut wanita.

"Jongkok tapi jangan buka matamu!" perintah Sakura pula.

Naruto menurut lagi walaupun ia tampak enggan. Ia dan Sakura berjongkok bersamaan. Sakura mengambil selimut tebal yang dia simpan dijajaran paling bawah. Dia mulai melipat semua pakaian yang dia jatuhkan ke dalam koper tadi dengan rapi dan menatanya sedemikian rupa walau dia agak kesulitan karena harus menggunakan satu tangan sejak tadi.

"Berdiri dan kau boleh membuka matamu!"

Naruto berdiri dan membuka matanya. Sakura langsung mengunci kembali lemarinya. Lalu dia menyerahkan koper besar itu pada Naruto. "Kau yang bawa!"

"Huh! Kau pikir aku ini pembantumu?"

"Kau seorang pria, kan? Apa susahnya sih bawa koperku?"

Meski kesal pada akhirnya Naruto meraih pegangan koper itu dari Sakura. Masih dengan ekspresi dingin yang sama, Sakura menyeret Naruto ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan; tas-tas, sepatu-sepatu, dan aneka assesoris bermerk terkenal yang tentunya harganya sangat mahal. Koleksi Sakura lumayan banyak dan semuanya produk asli. Sakura sepertinya sudah sering berkeliling dunia hanya untuk _shopping._ Naruto _sweatdrop._

"Dasar wanita! Kau cocok dengan pria putih salju itu. Dia juga mengenakan pakaian bermerk terkenal. Kalian berdua sama-sama tukang pamer rupanya." Kata Naruto dengan nada sinis.

"Siapa yang kau maksud dengan _snow white man?_"

"Siapa lagi? Itu lho, si pantat bebek!" kata Naruto santai.

'Dugh!' Sakura menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Jaga bicaramu! Dia itu lebih tua darimu. Lebih tua. Tidak bisakah kau bersikap lebih sopan? Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun?" kata Sakura dengan penuh penekanan dalam kata 'lebih tua'.

"Kenapa kau membelanya? Kau benar-benar menyukainya?"

"Sudah tidak lagi! Dia kan menyukaimu, _baka!_" kata Sakura setengah mengejek.

"Aku tidak suka pria!" tegas Naruto.

Sakura membuka salah satu lemari kaca dan mengambil sebuah tas tangan yang ukurannya cukup besar. Dia kemudian bergeser dan membuka lemari kaca yang ukurannya jauh lebih besar dari lemari kaca lainnya. Sakura mengambil sebuah dompet berwarna netral, beberapa jam tangan, dan beberapa assesoris rambut. Semua barang-barang tersebut dia masukkan ke dalam tas tangannya. Sakura tadinya mau mengambil beberapa sepatu koleksinya juga tetapi tidak jadi karena dia teringat kalau seorang detektif tidak akan membutuhkan itu semua.

"Kau anak orang kaya, ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu?" Naruto malah balik tanya.

"Kau tahu kalau Sasuke_-san_ memakai pakaian bermerk dan kau juga tahu kalau semua barang-barangku ini adalah _merk_ terkenal."

"Aku tahu karena aku seorang detektif. Ada kalanya kita akan mendapatkan misi yang berhubungan dengan barang-barang bermerk."

"Masa? Misi macam apa itu?"

"Ya, misalnya menangkap cabe-cabean matrealistis yang suka mencari mangsa di _club-club_ malam dan masih banyak lagi."

Sakura tertegun. Dalam hati dia memuji intuisi Naruto. Dia tersenyum kecil. Sakura kembali menyeret Naruto ke kamarnya. Dia berjalan menuju meja rias dan memasukkan beberapa _cream_ wajah, deodorant, _Hand &_ _Body Lotion_ dan kosmetik lainnya. Sakura memang tidak suka memakai _make up_ tebal tetapi dia tetap harus membawa bedak, _lipstick,_ dan lain-lain karena dia membutuhkannya.

"Kupikir kau tidak suka pakai _make up?_ Ternyata kau memang wanita!" kata Naruto _Innocent._

Sudut siku-siku terbentuk di dahi Sakura. "Tentu saja aku ini wanita! Aku hanya lebih suka mengenakan _make up natural _ dan pakaian yang tidak ribet, tahu!"

"Oh…" kata Naruto santai.

"_SHANNAROU!"_ teriak Sakura sambil melayangkan bogem mentah pada rahang Naruto. Dengan sigap Naruto menahan pukulan Sakura dengan tangannya dan tersenyum.

Sakura menghentakkan kakinya kesal karena ternyata tangan kirinya memang tidak sekuat tangan kanannya.

"Kau hanya boleh memukulku kalau aku memang menginginkannya."

Sakura melongo. Dia tak menyangka Naruto bisa berbicara begitu.

'_Ternyata dia memang mempunyai skill yang hebat. Gerakkan refleknya juga bagus. Dia pasti sudah sangat terlatih. Kurasa otot-ototnya tidak sekurus kelihatannya.'_ Pikir Sakura.

Sakura menyeret Naruto ke samping tempat tidurnya. Dia merebut kopernya dari Naruto lalu membuka laci meja lampu dan mengeluarkan beberapa buku tebal dan alat tulis. Selesai memasukkan buku-buku dan alat tulisnya ke dalam koper, Sakura memasukkan sebuah pigura foto di atas meja ke dalam koper tersebut. Dia harus membawa setidaknya satu foto keluarganya. Tak lupa dia juga memasukkan _teddy bear_ kesayangannya. _Teddy bear_ tersebut berukuran sedang hingga Sakura masih bisa memasukkannya ke dalam koper besarnya.

"Kenapa kau masih suka membawa boneka? Seperti anak kecil saja!" Kata Naruto sambil menahan tawa.

Sakura melayangkan _death glare_ pada Naruto. _"Urusai!"_ ujarnya.

Sakura kemudian mengembalikan koper itu pada Naruto. Setelah itu dia menyeret Naruto berjalan ke kulkas mini di samping meja lampu lalu membungkukkan badannya dan mengeluarkan dua kaleng _orange juice._ Satu kaleng dia letakkan di atas kulkas dan satu lagi dia berikan pada Naruto masih dengan ekspresi juteknya.

"Untukmu! Terimakasih sudah mau direpotkan olehku!" katanya datar. Naruto tersenyum dan menerimanya.

"Aku akan memegang kalengnya dan kau buka tutupnya!" Kata Sakura pula. Naruto mengangguk. Setelah membukakan kaleng untuk dirinya sendiri, ia membukakan kaleng jus untuk Sakura. Mereka duduk di atas karpet sebentar dan meminum jus mereka hingga habis.

Mereka pun kembali ke lantai bawah. Sakura memanggil seorang pelayan lalu mengatakan beberapa pesan. Setelah itu mereka pun keluar dari rumah Sakura lalu memberhentikan sebuah taxi. Di ruang monitor _CCTV_ Gai tersenyum puas lalu pamit pergi pada petugas keaman tadi. Ia pun kembali mengikuti Sakura dan Naruto diam-diam.

.

Gai sudah tiba di depan sebuah _Flat _sederhana. Ia bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak dan mengamati Sakura dan Naruto dengan teropong yang dibawanya. Gai mengamati gerakkan mereka berdua dengan teropong tersebut. Mereka berdua terlihat sedang mengobrol dengan seorang wanita separuh baya yang sepertinya pemilik _Flat_ tersebut.

Sakura merasa lega karena sudah mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru. Dia langsung membayar uang sewa selama enam bulan.

"_Flat _ini untuk dua orang, kan?" tanya Sakura karena dia melihat ada dua buah kamar.

"Benar sekali tetapi aku minta maaf, nak. Kekasihmu tidak bisa tinggal di _Flat_ ini. Sudah ada seseorang yang menyewa kamar tersebut lebih dahulu." Kata si Ibu dengan wajah menyesal.

"Dia bukan kekasihku, Bu!" kata Sakura.

"Oh, jadi dia adalah suamimu? Kalau begitu—"

"Dia juga bukan suamiku!" potong Sakura frustasi. Si Ibu malah tampak bingung. Dia memandang Sakura dan Naruto bergantian lalu mengamati tangan mereka yang diborgol. Naruto hanya menahan tawa melihat ekspresi Sakura dan si Ibu pemilik _Flat._

"Kalau begitu, apa dia adalah tunanganmu?"

"Bukan! Dia hanya seorang teman!" tegas Sakura.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa tangan kalian terikat seperti itu?" tanya si Ibu sambil menunjuk borgol yang mengikat tangan Sakura dan Naruto.

"Ini bukan kami yang mau. Ini ulah Yamato_-Taichou_, atasan kami!" kata Sakura pula.

"Oh, jadi kalian adalah anggota baru di timnya? Aku tidak menyangka karena kalian masih sangat muda!"

"Sebenarnya kami adalah polisi yang baru lulus. Kepolisian Kanto merekrut para _personel_ baru karena katanya _personel_ yang lama banyak yang melakukan kasus korupsi." Jelas Sakura.

"Oh, begitu. Yamato_-san_ memang sangat tegas tapi sebenarnya dia adalah orang yang baik. Dia berhasil menangkap pria-pria brengsek yang sudah memperkosa mendiang anakku. Aku sangat berterimakasih kepadanya. Kalau bukan karena usaha kerasnya, anakku tidak akan tenang di alam sana. Empat pria brengsek itu adalah putera pejabat Negara. Itulah yang membuat mereka licin seperti ular. Mereka selalu bisa terbebas kembali karena berlindung di bawah ketiak ayah mereka meskipun sudah banyak memperkosa gadis-gadis polos seperti anakku. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Yamato_-san_ berhasil mendapatkan bukti yang kuat hingga akhirnya mereka bisa dihukum." Cerita si Ibu panjang lebar. Ekspresinya langsung berubah sedih karena kembali teringat puterinya.

"Iya, kudengar Yamato-Taichou adalah detektif yang tidak kenal menyerah." Sambung Sakura.

"Pemimpin yang baik dan hebat akan menghasilkan anak buah yang hebat pula. Suatu saat kalian pasti bisa seperti Yamato_-san. _Aku harap kalian tidak seperti oknum-oknum polisi yang korup dan tidak profesional itu."

"Sebenarnya kami masih pemula jadi kami masih belum tahu akan jadi seperti apa kami nanti. Terus terang, aku belum mendapatkan perasaan itu. Perasaan menyenangkan menjadi seorang detektif."

"Suatu hari kau pasti akan merasakannya, nak! Kalian akan menemukan sesuatu yang berharga tanpa disengaja."

"Terimakasih, Bu. Oh ya, kalau boleh saya tahu siapa yang menyewa _Flat_ ini selain saya?"

"Oh, dia seorang detektif muda juga. Namanya Yamanaka Ino."

"Ino_-san?_ Wah, senangnya karena aku punya teman seprofesi di sini!"

"Oi, rambut gulali! Sudah waktunya makan siang, ayo kita pergi!" kata Naruto yang memang sudah merasa lapar.

"Panggil aku Sakura! Sa-ku-ra!"

"Iya, gadis rambut gu— maksudku Sa.. Sakura_-chan._"

"Baiklah karena kau sudah membantuku, aku akan mentraktirmu. Kau mau makan apa?"

"_ICHIRAKU RAMEN!"_

"Naruto _no baka,_ ramen itu tidak sehat!"

"Panggil aku Naruto. Na-ru-to!"

"Iya, Naruto! Kau puas sekarang?" tanya Sakura tetap dengan muka juteknya. Si Ibu yang tersadar kalau Sakura itu seorang _Tsundere_ hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah mereka.

"Ramen paman Teuchi itu sangat enak lho, Sakura_-chan. _Kau pasti akan ketagihan."

"Terserah kau saja maniak ramen!"

"_Hahaha… Arigatou, Sakura-chan."_

Sakura mengangguk. Sebelum pergi mereka berdua berpamitan dulu pada si Ibu.

.

.

"_Troublesome women!_ Mau sampai kapan kau nyalon, hah? Pantatku sudah hampir mati rasa dan aku lapar!" kata Shikamaru kesal. Wanita ini benar-benar merepotkan. Shikamaru sudah hampir mati kebosanan karena mereka sudah berada di salon ini selama berjam-jam. Ino malah minta di _smoothing _dan lain sebagainya. Kalau hanya potong rambut sih masih mending.

"Sabar dong! Tidak lihat rambutku sedang dikeringkan? Tidak lama lagi aku juga selesai! Kenapa kau tidak tidur saja sampai aku selesai, hah?" teriak Ino kesal.

"Harusnya yang marah itu aku, kan?"

"DIAM KAU! Tidak lihat aku sedang sedih?" kata Ino dengan mata berkaca-kaca karena sekarang rambut panjang sepunggungnya sudah raib. Air matanya menetes saat rambut panjangnya kini hanya tinggal sebahu.

Shikamaru yang melihat pantulan wajah Ino di cermin terlihat iba. Ibunya pernah bilang kalau rambut adalah mahkota wanita, makanya mereka selalu merawat rambutnya dengan baik. Mereka dengan sabar menanti rambutnya menjadi panjang. Ino pasti sudah bertahun-tahun memanjangkan rambutnya.

"Sudahlah, TW! Nanti rambutmu juga tumbuh lagi!"

"Siapa yang kau panggil TW, hah? Namaku Ino. I-NO!"

"Kau juga memanggilku rambut nanas." Shikamaru tidak mau kalah.

"Kau ini sudah 24 tahun! Kenapa masih _childish?_ Begitu saja marah…"

"Kau juga sama saja denganku."

"Setidaknya aku baru 22 tahun!"

Di kursi tunggu, Genma yang sedang berpura-pura menunggu istrinya yang sedang perawatan hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat dua pemula yang terus beradu mulut itu. Ia pun mulai menuliskan sesuatu di _note-_nya.

"Kalau kau mau mempertahankan rambut panjangmu, kenapa kau mau menjadi seorang polisi?"

"Aku hanya tidak mau mengecewakan waliku yang sudah kuanggap sebagai ayah keduaku. Waliku sangat baik padaku. Aku ingin menjadi detektif hebat seperti beliau. Aku memilih pekejaan ini karena aku ingin menuntut keadilan. Aku ingin menghukum mereka yang sudah merenggut nyawa kedua orang tuaku. Manusia-manusia sampah itu… aku harus bisa menangkapnya! " Cerita Ino.

"Memang siapa walimu itu?

"_Chief_ Minato."

"APA? Jadi karena itu tadi pagi dia tersenyum padamu?"

"Ya. Aku mengerti isyaratnya, dia pasti bilang _'Good Luck! Yamato-Taichou_ akan menunjukkan padamu apa arti detektif sesungguhnya dan seperti apa keadilan itu?' Aku pasti bisa menjadi detektif hebat!"

"Itu tergantung kerja keras dan kesungguhanmu! Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tau siapa anak itu sebenarnya? Dia tidak sebodoh kelihatannya, kan?"

"Siapa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau tau pasti siapa yang kubicarakan. Meski dia menggunakan marga yang berbeda tetap saja dia sangat mirip dengan _Chief _Namikaze!_"_

"Kau menyadarinya, ya? Kau pasti akan terkesan saat tahu siapa dia sebenarnya!"

"Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti hanya berpura-pura bodoh." Kata Shikamaru pula.

"Sudah selesai, Nona!" kata seorang penata rambut yang sudah selesai mengeringkan dan merapikan rambut Ino.

"_Arigatou."_ Kata Ino pula. "Kau mau makan di mana, Shikamaru?"

"_Ichiraku Ramen_ saja."

"Hmm. Baiklah, kali ini aku yang traktir tapi lain kali harus kau yang mentraktirku, ya!" Kata Ino sambil tersenyum. Mereka pun lekas pergi dari salon tersebut dan Genma mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

.

.

Wajah Lee sudah babak belur. Dia telah disiksa habis-habisan oleh Sasuke hanya karena dia tidak tahan ingin _poop_ dan terpaksa harus _poop_ di depan Sasuke. Yamato yang sejak tadi megikuti mereka diam-diam (kecuali ke toilet) mencatat sesuatu di _note_-nya. Kini mereka sedang berada di restoran udon. Mereka baru saja selesai menyantap makan siang mereka.

Sasuke melirik arlojinya. Ia benar-benar muak terikat dengan Lee seperti ini apalagi terbenamnya matahari masih sekitar 5 jam lamanya. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya lega adalah karena ia dan Lee sama-sama pria, ia tidak perlu sungkan kalau ingin buang air kecil. Ia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika Ino dan Sakura ingin buang air kecil? Dua gadis itu pasti malu sekali. Kalau Shikamaru dan Naruto sih mungkin tidak akan malu walau harus buang air kecil di depan para gadis itu. Kedua rekan barunya itu pasti lebih memilih buang air kecil di depan mereka daripada harus menahan kencing selama setengah hari.

"Shikamaru dan Naruto enak sekali, ya? Mereka bisa berduan dengan seorang gadis cantik."

"Menurutku tidak!"

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar tidak normal! Semua pria pasti akan bilang 'enak' meskipun para wanita itu merepotkan. Dia pasti senang sekali karena bisa dekat-dekat dengan seorang wanita biarpun cuma setengah hari. Kemana pun mereka pergi bersama, termasuk ke toilet. Bisakah kau bayangkan itu?" Lee terus mengoceh sampai akhirnya _nosebleed_ membayangkan _body_ Ino dan Sakura.

"Hn. Mesum." Komentar Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sasuke! Apa kau punya saudara perempuan? Kenalkanlah dia padaku!" mohon Lee yang memang sudah ingin melepas masa lajangnya. Sekarang ia sudah menjadi pegawai pemerintah dan mempunyai penghasilan tetap. Satu-satunya hal yang belum dia punya adalah seorang istri.

"Aku hanya punya seorang kakak laki-laki."

"Sayang sekali!" kata Lee kecewa. "Apa dia sama sepertimu?" lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Kakakku adalah seorang detektif swasta. Dia punya istri yang bernama Inuzuka Hana. Mereka sudah punya seorang anak perempuan yang baru berusia dua tahun."

"Wow! Kalau begitu dia pasti jenius?"

"Hn."

"Siapa yang lebih cerdas? Kau atau dia?"

"Dia. Aku ingin sekali bisa mengalahkannya."

"Kalau kau mau mengalahkannya, harusnya kau menjadi detektif swasta juga!"

"Itulah masalahnya. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengalahkannya." Kata Sasuke dengan rahang mengeras dan tangan terkepal.

"Jangan kecewa! Menurutku pekerjaan kita ini jauh lebih baik darinya!" hibur Lee sambil memainkan sisa es batu di dalam gelas minumannya dengan sedotan. Lee kembali melanjutkan. "Detektif swasta seperti itu biasanya hanya melayani klien dari kalangan atas, berbeda dengan kita yang bisa melayani siapa saja. Bukankah ini adalah pekerjaan yang mulia?"

"_Baka!_ Justru karena itulah aku sulit sekali mengalahkannya. Dia juga sering bekerja sama dengan polisi. "

"—tapi dia tidak pernah melayani orang miskin, kan?"

"Kakakku itu baik. Dia tidak pernah pilih-pilih klien. Tujuannya bukan untuk mendapatkan kekayaan tetapi mengungkapkan kebenaran."

"Oh, begitu. Tak kusangka masih ada orang seperti dia di dunia yang kejam ini."

"Aku mengidolakannya sekaligus membencinya."

Lee mengangguk. Sebenarnya dia tidak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan _partner_nya barusan. Dia hanya tidak ingin disebut bego saja.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Kita tidak bisa bergerak dengan bebas!" kata Lee pula.

"Kita pulang saja dan tidur."

"Apa itu tidak melanggar peraturan?"

"Tidak. Kita kan tidak berdiam diri di kantor."

"Oh, benar juga. Yamato-_Taichou_ bilang, kita boleh pergi ke mana saja asal jangan di kantor. Mau tidur di rumah siapa kita?" tanya Lee.

"Apa ada apartemen yang di khususkan untuk petugas polisi seperti kita?"

"Ya. Aku sudah tinggal di sana sejak sebulan yang lalu."

"Bagaimana dengan yang lain?"

"Maksudmu Shikamaru dan Naruto?" tanya Lee. Ia mengambil napas sebentar dan melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu. Kurasa mereka mungkin akan tinggal di sana karena apartemen itu dekat sekali dengan kantor dan kita semua adalah satu tim."

"Aku juga akan pindah. Ayo kita pergi ke rumahku untuk mengambil barang-barang!"

"Kusarankan padamu sebaiknya kau daftar dulu sekarang, sebelum apartemen itu penuh!"

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi!" kata Sasuke. Lee mengangguk. Mereka pun pergi ke tempat tujuan.

Yamato baru saja akan mengikuti mereka saat dia mendapat telepon dari seorang polisi patroli. Yamato mengangkat ponselnya.

"Yamato_-Taichou,_ ada kasus penyandraan di sebuah rumah makan. Tim satu dan Tim tiga sedang sibuk dengan kasus lain. Kasus ini diserahkan pada Tim dua. Mohon tim kalian segera ke sini!"

"Di mana kasus penyandraan itu?"

"Rumah makan _Ichiraku ramen._"

"HA?" Yamato terkejut dan hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya.

"Kenapa anda kaget begitu, _Taichou?_"

"Gai dan Genma bodoh! Kenapa mereka bisa jadi sandra juga?"

"Maksudnya?"

"Mereka sedang mengawasi anak buahku di sana."

"Hahaha, apa-apaan itu? Konyol sekali! Masa petugas polisi ikut-ikutan jadi sandra? Jangan-jangan tim tiga mendapatkan kutukan!"

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh! Aku akan segera ke sana! Tim kalian harus membantuku! Aku juga terpaksa membawa Sasuke dan Lee untuk ikut serta dalam misi ini! Astaga, para pemula itu benar-benar membuatku gila!"

"Bersabarlah, _Taichou!_ Dulu anda juga pernah menjadi detektif pemula, kan?" kata-kata petugas patroli itu membuat Yamato tertegun. Benar juga, dulu dia juga sama payahnya dengan para pemula itu.

"Jelaskan situasi di sana!"

"Sandra ada 10 orang. 3 orang pelajar, puteri pemiilik kedai ramen sendiri dan 6 rakyat biasa. Tidak! Kalau itu benar mereka, berarti enam petugas polisi. Pelaku memotong selang tabung gas dan menempelkan pisaunya di leher seorang pelajar. Pelaku juga memegang pemantik api."

"Kami akan segera ke sana!" tegas Yamato.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Hello, minna! Seperti yang kutulis dalam disclaimer bahwa fict ini terinspirasi dari __**KDrama "You're All Surrounded (Kalian semua dikepung)!" **__Pasti kalian sudah tahu dong Drama tersebut?! Fict ini juga akan ada beberapa adegan yang sama dengan dramanya tapi author juga akan berusaha nulis alur yang berbeda seperti fict "Soulmate" yang terispirasi dari KDrama 'BIG'. Author suka banget Drama itu makannya pengen nulis fict-nya tapi terserah readers sekalian sih. Oh ya, kalau ada yang mau flame, tolong pakai kata-kata yang sopan, ya. Kalau mau flame dengan kata-kata yang kasar dan nyakitin hati mending nggak usah baca sekalian. Terimakasih atas pengertiannya. ^^ _

_**.**_

_**KEEP OR DELETE? Review please! Arigatou. ^^**_

_**.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Terinspirasi dari Korean Drama __**"You're All Surrounded"**_

_Tittle: Serendipity_

_Genre : Drama, Crime, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate: M_

_Pairing : NaruSaku_

_Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, tyopo(s), abal, dll._

_._

_._

_**Sumarry :**__ Yamato adalah pimpinan Tim 2 devisi kriminal. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tahun ini ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih merepokan. Ia diminta untuk menjadi kapten tim rookie yang ternyata semua anggotanya adalah polisi pemula yang malah membuat kepalanya sakit. Mereka masih naïf dan amatir. Bagaimanakah kisah Yamato-Taichou dalam mendidik para polisi/detektif muda ini?__** (terinspirasi dari Kdrama "You're All Surrounded")**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 2: **__Hostage_

_**.**_

"_**Seorang detektif tak dapat menghidupkan orang mati tetapi dapat membunuh orang yang hidup! Satu kesalahan, sedikit salah analisa dapat menghancurkan hidup seseorang, maka jangan pernah bertindak sendirian." —Minato Namikaze—**_

_**ooOSerendipityOoo**_

_**.**_

.

Sakura dan Naruto tiba di rumah makan _Ichiraku Ramen._ Sakura jadi ragu, apa benar _ramen_ di sini sangat enak? Kalau memang _ramen_ di sini sangat enak seharusnya rumah makan ini penuh tetapi dia hanya melihat 7 orang pengunjung; tiga anak SMA, Ino dan Shikamaru, dan dua orang pria. Bersama dia dan Naruto berarti hanya ada sembilan orang pelanggan.

Naruto heran melihat seorang pria berambut _orange_ yang sepertinya sedang _stress._ Pria itu terus menghindari telepon dari tukang tagih dan mengeluh tentang makanan yang tidak sesuai dengan pesanannya.

"Orang tua, sudah kubilang aku ingin _naruto _bukan _menma!_" teriak pria itu.

"Maaf, tuan.._. naruto_nya habis dan yang tersisa hanya _menma_."

"APA?" Naruto sendiri ikut berteriak karena _topping_ kesukaannya habis.

"Eh, Naruto_-kun,_ selamat datang!" sapa Ayame, puteri paman Teuchi.

"Aku tidak mau tahu, cepat singkirkan semua _menma_ ini!" teriak pria itu pula.

"Baik, akan saya buatkan yang baru untukmu." Kata Paman Teuchi yang lekas mebuatkan _ramen_ yang baru.

Belum reda kemarahan si pria, Gai yang baru saja datang malah tak sengaja menendang barang bawaan si pria.

"_Gomennasai."_ kata Gai yang kemudian duduk di salah satu bangku, berhadapan dengan seorang pria lainnya.

"Genma, kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau juga mau ke _Ichiraku Ramen?_" kata Gai yang kemudian memanggil Ayame yang langsung menghampirinya dan membawakan daftar menu.

Sakura menyeret Naruto ke salah satu meja dengan empat buah kursi. Sakura pun langsung menyapa orang-orang yang duduk dihadapannya.

"Ino_-san,_ Shikamaru_-san,_ kalian makan siang di sini juga?"

"Ya, Shikamaru bilang ingin makan _ramen._" Jawab Ino.

"Paman, bawakan dua botol _sake _untukku!" kata Gai pula.

"Hey, _senpai!_ Kau tidak boleh minum _sake_ saat sedang bertugas!" tegur Genma.

"Mengawasi para bayi bukan tugas yang berat!" kata Gai yang kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak karena mengatai Naruto dan Sakura bayi.

Naruto melirik pria berambut _orange_ itu lagi. Pria itu terlihat kesal dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya, sepertinya pria itu merasa terganggu dengan Gai yang berisik. Di dekat bangku yang pria itu duduki, tiga murid SMA juga malah berisik.

"Ya ampun, Hanabi! Kau itu buta atau apa? Bagaimana bisa kau menyukai cowok macam Konohamaru?" tanya seorang gadis berambut merah ikal pada seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dan memiliki sepasang mata _amethyst._

"Iya, padahal kau itu kan cantik! Si Konohamaru itu pembuat onar di kelas, sama seperti kedua temannya. Mereka hanya kumpulan orang-orang payah dan idiot! Apalagi tadi pagi, mereka tadinya mau mengerjai Iruka_-sensei_ tetapi malah kena Anko_-sensei._ Tentu saja mereka langsung dihukum. Hahaha…." Sambung gadis berambut _peach_ yang diikat _twin tail. _Gadis itu kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak dan si gadis berambut merah ikal ikut tertawa.

"Kalian jangan mengatai orang seperti itu, Miru, Tokiko! Itu tidak baik!" tegur si gadis bernama Hanabi. "Lagipula, memang butuh alasan untuk menyukai seseorang?" tambahnya.

"Kau itu aneh, padahal hampir semua siswi di kelas menyukai Uchiha Akira." Kata si gadis berambut merah ikal yang bernama Tokiko.

"Iya, termasuk aku dan Tokiko." Kata si gadis berambut _peach _yang ternyata bernama Miru.

"Hey, orang tua! Kau itu niat mengganti ramenku atau tidak sih? Lambat sekali!" teriak si pria berambut _orange_ itu pula.

"_Gomennasai._ Saya bukan hanya harus membuatkan _ramen _untuk anda tetapi untuk tiga pelanggan saya yang lain juga." Kata Paman Teuchi yang kemudian meminta Ayame untuk mengantarkan _ramen _pesanan Shikamaru, Ino, dan juga Genma.

"Cepat sedikit!" protes pria itu. Paman Teuchi pun segera mengantarkan dua botol _sake_ pada Gai dan juga _ramen _pesanannya. Dia kemudian berjalan menuju bangku si pria berambut _orange _dan meletakkan satu porsi _ramen _yang baru. Tak lupa dia juga membawa kembali _ramen_ yang ditambahkan _menm_a tadi.

Setelah meletakkan _ramen_ pesanan Shikamaru dan Ino di atas meja, Ayame menyerahkan buku menu pada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Aku pesan _Jigoku Ramen Sausage Beef Frank Jumbo!"_ kata Naruto.

"Aku pesan _Jigoku Ramen Chicken Terriyaki_ level tujuh!" sambung Sakura.

"_Ano, Sakura-chan!_ Apa itu tidak kepedesan?" tanya Naruto.

"Tidak. Aku sangat suka makanan pedas!" jawab Sakura. Ayame mengangguk dan mencatat pesanan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Minumanya?" tanya Ayame pula.

"_Lemon Mojito_ saja." kata Sakura.

"Aku sebotol air mineral saja." Sambung Naruto. Ayame pun lekas pergi dari sana.

"Kau pesan apa, Ino_-san?_" tanya Sakura.

"Oh, ini _Jigoku Ramen Spicy Wings_ level lima dan juga _Mango Mojito._"

"_Mendokusai!_ Apa semua wanita sangat suka makanan pedas? Tidak takut diare apa?" sambung Shikamaru.

"Kita lihat saja, apa nanti mereka berdua bisa menghabiskannya atau tidak?" kata Naruto yang langsung mendapat _death glare_ dari Sakura.

"_Urusai!_ Suka-suka kita dong!" sahut Sakura. Ino mengangguk setuju.

Shikamaru bengong sambil memandang _Miso Ramen_ pesanannya. "Astaga, _mendokusai!_ Dengan tangan kananku yang terikat bagaimana aku bisa makan?" katanya.

"Pakai tangan kiri dong!" ketus Ino.

"Kau sih enak karena tangan kirimu yang terikat."

"Terus kenapa? Mau protes? Kalau mau protes pada Yamato_-Taichou_ saja sana!" teriak Ino.

Naruto kembali melirik pria berambut _orange_ tadi. Pria itu terlihat semakin kesal. Tidak hanya Gai yang sudah agak mabuk yang berisik tetapi juga tiga murid SMA tadi ditambah Ino dan Shikamaru.

'_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak, ya? Sudahlah, mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja!'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

Naruto melirik Sakura. Sakura terlihat gelisah dan wajahnya agak pucat. Naruto jadi khawatir.

"Sakura_-chan,_ kau kenapa? Sakit?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak tahan ingin buang air kecil. Sudah kutahan sejak beberapa jam yang lalu dan sekarang puncaknya." Jawab Sakura.

"Kalau mau pipis tidak usah kau tahan. Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan."

"Tentu saja harus kutahan, _baka!_ Mana mungkin aku buang air kecil di depanmu!" bentak Sakura.

Naruto menghela nafas. Jadi itu masalahnya?

"Berdiri, Sakura_-chan!_ Aku punya solusinya…" kata Naruto. Sakura menurut.

Naruto dan Sakura berjalan menghampiri Ayame yang sedang membuat minuman. Paman Teuchi sudah selesai menyajikan _ramen_ pesanan mereka.

"Ayame_-Nee_, apa kau punya kain?"

"Kain untuk apa?" tanya Ayame.

"Untuk menutup kedua mataku. Sakura_-chan_ ingin pipis." Kata Naruto polos. Sakura mendelik tajam pada Naruto, bisa-bisanya dia bicara begitu pada orang lain. Ayame sampai terlihat menahan tawa. Dia kemudian menyerahkan selembar kain pada Naruto.

"Tolong pasangkan, Ayame_-Nee!_" Kata Naruto pula.

Ayame melipat kain tersebut. Awalnya dia mencobanya sendiri. Setelah memastikan tidak terlihat apa-apa, dia pun memasangkan kain tersebut pada Naruto.

"Toiletnya disebelah sana!" kata Ayame pada Sakura.

"_Arigatou…"_ kata Sakura dengan wajah merona malu. Dia kemudian menuntun Naruto menuju toilet.

Ayame mengantarkan pesanan Naruto dan Sakura. Paman Teuchi menerima telepon dan membuat beberapa _ramen _lagi. Selesai meletakkan _ramen _sekaligus minuman pesanan Naruto dan Sakura di atas meja, Ayame pun membantu ayahnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Sakura dan Naruto sudah kembali dari toilet. Ayame lekas membuka kain yang menutupi mata Naruto.

"Ayame, aku pergi dulu untuk mengantar pesanan." Kata Paman Teuchi.

"Iya, hati-hati di jalan _Otou-san!_"

Paman Teuchi mengangguk dan segera pergi. Dia tidak sengaja menendang kardus yang merupakan barang bawaan pria berambut _orange _dan meminta maaf. Pria itu bertambah kesal tetapi ia masih bisa menahan kesabarannya karena Paman Teuchi sudah meminta maaf.

Naruto menyuapi Sakura karena Sakura tidak bisa makan dengan tangan kirinya. Pipi Sakura merona merah. Ino tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sakura.

"Sudah cukup! Kau makan saja _ramen_mu sendiri!" kata Sakura.

Naruto pun menyantap _ramen_ pesanannya. Sakura sendiri berusaha menggunakan sumpit dengan tangan kirinya. Awalnya dia terlihat kesulitan seperti Shikamaru tetapi akhirnya Sakura dan Shikamaru berhasil menyuapkan _ramen_ tersebut ke mulut mereka meskipun kuah _ramen_nya sampai berceceran di meja.

"Hey! Bukankah itu Uchiha Akira?" seru Miru sambil melihat sosok dua orang remaja yang lewat di depan rumah makan _Ichiraku Ramen_ dari balik kaca jendela.

"Mana… mana?" tanya Tokiko yang langsung melompat-lompat kegirangan saat melihat Uchiha Akira. Hanabi hanya menggeleng memperhatikan kedua temannya.

Kedua temannya semakin heboh saat Uchiha Akira menoleh pada mereka dan tersenyum kecil, padahal sebenarnya dia hanya tersenyum pada Hanabi. Miru dan Tokiko semakin histeris bahkan mereka terus berteriak meskipun Uchiha Akira dan temannya sudah menghilang dibelokkan. Tiba-tiba saja karena terlalu heboh, Tokiko tersandung dan jatuh tersungkur. Dia tidak sengaja menabrak kardus si pria berambut _orange_ hingga barang-barang bawaannya berserakkan di lantai. Rupanya kardus tersebut berisi puluhan kaleng pengharum ruangan. Bukannya meminta maaf, Tokiko malah bersikap tak acuh dan kembali berdiri. Dia duduk kembali di kursinya.

Pria itu menggebrak meja dengan keras hingga mangkuk _ramen _pesanannya tumpah. Ayame yang sedang mengiris sayuran tersentak. Pria itu mengunci pintu depan dan menyembunyikan kunci tersebut di kantongnya. Setelah itu ia merebut pisau dapur dari Ayame lalu menarik Tokiko dan mengacungkan pisau tersebut ke leher Tokiko. Ia berteriak.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak atau akan kubunuh kalian semua! Angkat tangan kalian dan berkumpul disebelah sana!"

Anak-anak SMA itu dan juga Ayame berteriak panik dan mulai menangis sedangkan keempat polisi pemula mengangkat tangannya yang tidak terikat borgol tetapi tetap waspada.

"Kubilang, cepat kalian semua duduk yang manis disebelah sana!" teriak pria itu pula. Semua sandera pun mengangguk patuh dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk si pria tadi. Mereka semua pun lekas duduk sejajar di dekat Ayame yang sudah lebih dulu berada di tempat tersebut.

Gai yang masih mabuk dan juga Genma menyusul patuh sambil ikut mengangkat tangan mereka. Genma berdecak kesal karena ia lupa membawa pistolnya dan hanya membawa borgol, begitu juga dengan Gai yang juga lupa membawa senjatanya. Keempat polisi pemula sendiri tidak membawa senjata mereka karena mereka masih bebas tugas dan yang lebih buruk tangan mereka berempat masih terikat dengan borgol.

Paman Teuchi akhirnya kembali ke rumah makannya dan melihat pintu depan terkunci, dia pun mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Betapa kagetnya dia melihat kejadian di dalam. Dia lekas pergi ke tempat telepon umum terdekat dan langsung memanggil polisi.

Ino memberi isyarat mata pada Shikamaru, begitu juga dengan Sakura yang memberi isyarat mata pada Naruto untuk melakukan sesuatu. Si pria yang melihat gerak-gerik mereka yang mencurigakan kembali berteriak.

"Kubilang angkat semua tangan kalian dan jangan bergerak apalagi mencoba melawan! Atau akan kubunuh gadis ini!"

"Aku tidak bermaksud begitu. Sakura_-chan_ dan aku saling mencintai." Celetuk Naruto.

Sakura awalnya kaget tetapi ia langsung menambahkan. "Benar, karena itulah kumohon lepaskan kami semua, tuan! Hari ini adalah perayaan 100 hari kami pacaran."

Mereka berdua pun membuat lambang hati dengan kedua tangan mereka yang bebas.

"Tolong beri kami selamat!" tambah Naruto.

Shikamaru dan Ino bengong, apalagi saat Sakura pura-pura sesak nafas dan Naruto meminta agar ia dapat memegang tangan Sakura.

"Boleh, kan, aku terus memegang tangannnya? Kekasihku ini memiliki jantung yang lemah." Kata Naruto. Shikamaru dan Ino makin melongo melihat tingkah Naruto dan Sakura tetapi Sakura malah menendang lutut Ino dan reflek Ino langsung menyanyi dengan diikuti Shikamaru.

"Selamat hari jadi…. Selamat hari jadi yang ke 100! Teruslah saling mencintai sampai akhir hayat, Oh NaruSaku..."

Shikamaru pun mengajak si penyandera itu bicara. "Aku sudah lupa rasanya merayakan 100 hari. Apakah kau juga punya pacar atau kau sudah menikah? Perkenalkan wanita ini namanya Ino, dia adalah istriku. Dia sedang hamil muda, karena itulah kumohon lepaskan kami!"

Ino hanya tersenyum walaupun sebenarnya dia tak terima Shikamaru mengaku-ngaku sebagai suaminya dan malah mengatainya sedang hamil muda, tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menahan diri karena sekarang mereka sedang dalam kondisi yang genting.

"Aku hanya punya kamar yang sempit. Tagihan kartu kredit dan tabungan yang minus. Dan kau malah menyuruhku untuk bicara tentang wanita sialan itu, yang sudah menikahi seorang pengacara yang juga adalah sahabatku?" kata Yahiko semakin marah.

"Gawat, mereka berempat malah memprovokasi pelaku." Gumam Genma.

"Apa boleh buat. Mereka hanya seorang pemula yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa." Bisik Gai.

'_Sial, kami malah gagal mendapatkan simpatinya.'_ Pikir Naruto dalam hati.

'_Shikamaru, kau bodoh!'_ pikir Ino.

Salah seorang gadis, yaitu Miru langsung berdiri dan berkata meremehkan. Dia menawari pria itu dengan banyak uang. Ino menarik gadis itu dan berbisik kalau mereka tak boleh memprovokasi pelaku lebih dari ini, tetapi gadis itu tak mendengarkan dan malah mengatakan kalau dia akan meminta ayahnya untuk membawakannya segepok uang.

"Berapa yang kau inginkan 200 ribu yen? 500 ribu? Sejuta?"

Pria itu marah mendengar kesombongan gadis itu yang menganggap uang begitu mudah dicari padahal ia hanya bisa mendapatkan beberapa ribu yen untuk menjual satu kaleng pengharum ruangan. Gadis yang disandera malah ikut-ikutan menawari uang ayahnya agar mau melepaskan mereka. Dianggap seperti pengemis, pria itu kalap dan menyeret gadis itu ke dapur lalu mencabut pipa gas yang tergantung di tembok.

Genma dan Gai mencoba mencegah pria itu tapi terlambat. Pria itu sudah memutus pipa gas itu. Semua berteriak dan pria itu kembali menempelkan pisau di leher Tokiko.

"Ayo, kita mati bersama!" ajak pria itu. Tangannya yang lain mengambil pemantik api dari dalam saku jaketnya lalu mengacungkan pemanik api tersebut ke pipa gas itu. Para polisi pemula berteriak mencegahnya.

"_DAMEEE!"_

_._

_._

Yamato, Lee, dan Sasuke tiba di TKP. Dari laporan polisi patroli, si penyandera itu bernama Yahiko, 27 tahun. Dia seorang pegawai magang dari perusahaan _distributors 'Clear Cosmetics'_ yang menjual aneka ragam kosmetik, obat nyamuk, dan juga parfum ruangan. Yamato membuka kunci borgol yang mengikat Sasuke dan Lee. Ia kemudian menyuruh Sasuke untuk menyelidiki latar belakang Yahiko ke perusahaan tersebut. Ia juga menyuruh Lee untuk mencari celah agar bisa masuk ke dalam rumah makan diam-diam, tetapi Paman Teuchi berkata kalau rumah makannya tidak memiliki pintu belakang jadi tidak mungkin ada celah lain. Yamato menghela napas lalu meminta Lee untuk mencari tahu seberapa banyak gas yang sudah bocor.

Sasuke lekas pergi ke perusahaan tersebut dengan diantar salah satu polisi patroli dan Lee segera bergerak. Dia menembus garis polisi, lalu menaiki atap rumah makan untuk memastikan berapa banyak gas yang sudah bocor sekaligus bertekad untuk mencari celah sekecil apapun itu, untuk bisa membebaskan semua sandera.

Kabar bahwa keenam sandera tersebut adalah petugas polisi mulai menyebar hingga ke kantor. Yamato hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat kemunculan Sarutobi Asuma yang merupakan Kepala Bagian Kriminalitas di TKP. Asuma mulai mengomel karena anak buah Yamato ikut tersandera.

"Kau ini pimpinan macam apa? Harusnya kau bisa mendidik anak buahmu untuk tidak ceroboh!" bentak Asuma. Ia tidak mungkin menyuruh semua anak buahnya untuk menerjang masuk dengan cara memecahkan kaca jendela atau apapun itu karena keselamatan para sandera bisa terancam. Orang-orang disekitar sana mulai berkerumun di TKP.

Okigen semakin tipis. Shikamaru dan rekan-rekannya mencari cara untuk keluar dari masalah ini. Kondisi ini semakin berbahaya karena Yahiko membawa pemantik api. Sekali nyala, tamatlah riwayat mereka semua. Naruto mengusulkan pendekaan persuasif dan menimbulkan rasa empati dari diri Yahiko. Ia langsung teringat bahwa tadi saat ia melewati bangku Yahiko, ia melihat buku catatan Yahiko sekilas. Di sana tertulis kalau lusa adalah hari peringatan kematian ibunya.

Salah seorang gadis, yaitu Hanabi terbatuk-batuk dan Sakura menyadari kalau gadis itu memiliki asma dan itu akan membahayakan nyawanya karena gas sudah menyebar. Terdengar suara dari megafon memanggil Yahiko. Keempat polisi pemula langsung mengenali suara itu. Suara kapten mereka, Yamato.

"Yahiko_-san,_ tolong hentikan kejahatanmu dan cepatlah menyerahkan diri! Kau bisa membunuh mereka semua dan hal itu akan membuat hukumanmu bertambah berat!" kata Yamato.

"Hentikan Yamato_-Taichou!_ Kita gunakan pendekatan persuasif. Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya dan lebih baik di telepon saja." kata seseorang yang ternyata adalah _Chief _Namikaze.

"Bagaimana anda bisa berada di sini, _Chief?_" tanya Yamato heran.

"Ada seseorang yang sangat berharga bagiku di sana." jawab _Chief_ Namikaze.

'_Naruto… Ino-chan… bertahanlah!'_ ujarnya dalam hati.

"Apa yang harus kukatakan, _Chief?_"

"Kita tunggu laporan dari Sasuke_-kun_ dulu!__Seorang detektif tak dapat menghidupkan orang mati tetapi dapat membunuh orang yang hidup! Satu kesalahan, sedikit salah analisa dapat menghancurkan hidup seseorang, maka jangan pernah bertindak sendirian!" ujarnya. Yamato mengangguk mengerti.

Ponsel Yamato bordering. Yamato bergegas mengangkatnya. Telepon tersebut adalah laporan langsung dari Sasuke.

"_Taichou,_ Yahiko_-san_ sudah dipecat dari perusahaan tersebut setelah dia bekerja magang selama setahun. Lusa adalah hari peringatan kematian ibunya. Saya rasa dia sedang _stress_ saat ini."

"Terimakasih, Sasuke. Oh ya, hubungi orang tua para siswi SMA itu! Menurut Teuchi_-san —_pemilik rumah makan tersebut. Ketiga siswi itu dari keluarga Hyuuga, Sawada dan Yamamoto."

"Hyuuga? Hyuuga Hanabi?" suara Sasuke terdengar cemas.

"Ya, salah satu diantara mereka namanya Hanabi. Cepat hubungi keluarga mereka!"

"Baik, _Taichou!_"

Yamato menutup ponselnya. Para wartawan mulai berdatangan dan meliput kejadian di TKP. Yamato rasanya ingin sekali menghajar para wartawan itu, tetapi hal itu tidak mungkin karena meliput kejadian kriminal adalah salah satu pekerjaan mereka. Paman Teuchi terlihat semakin khawatir karena puteri satu-satunya masih terjebak di dalam sana.

"Yahiko_-san,_ aku mengerti perasaanmu yang dipecat setelah setahun bekerja magang. Mari kita bicara lewat telepon!" kata Yamato dari megafon.

Mendengar dering telepon, malah membuat Yahiko kesal dan mengancam akan membunuh gadis yang ada di tangannya. Genma dan Gai berdiri mencegahnya.

"Jangan lakukan itu, Yahiko_-san!_ Tenanglah!" kata Gai.

"Yahiko_-san,_ kau boleh melakukan apa yang kau suka. Tak apa-apa jika kau tak ingin bicara." Sambung Genma.

"Lusa adalah hari kematian ibumu, kan, Yahiko_-san?_ Dan tentunya kau ingin pergi ke makamnya dengan masih bekerja. Ibuku juga sudah meninggal saat usiaku 12 tahun. Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Tambah Naruto.

Sakura dan Shikamaru terkejut mendengar fakta pribadi Naruto yang baru mereka ketahui. Ino menunduk sedih. Kematian Kushina adalah hal yang paling membuat walinya dan juga Naruto menderita.

"Kakakku Naruko juga sudah meninggal. Kalau aku mati juga, ayahku bisa hancur… begitu juga keluarga mereka semua. Keluarga mereka akan sedih jika kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya, karema itulah kumohon lepaskan kami, Yahiko_-san!_"

Shikamaru terbelalak kaget mendengar nama Naruko. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Ia terlihat sangat menyesal. Dulu ibunya dibunuh karena ibunya adalah satu-satu saksi mata kejadian pembunuhan seorang pelajar SMA 16 tahun yang lalu. Ibunya dibunuh oleh pelaku kejahatan tersebut agar beliau tidak dapat memberikan kesaksian. Saat itu Shikamaru baru berusia 8 tahun dan ayahnya sedang ada bisnis di luar negeri. Shikamaru sendiri juga terancam dibunuh karena ia adalah saksi pembunuhan ibunya. Untunglah ia berhasil meloloskan diri, tetapi hal itu tidak bertahan lama karena pembunuh itu terus mengejarnya. Saat itu Namikaze Minato yang masih menjabat sebagai detektif biasa menyelamatkan nyawanya tetapi hal itu malah dibayar oleh kematian puteri sulungnya—Naruko— karena dia terlambat menjemput puterinya yang masih duduk di bangku TK tersebut. Istrinya Minato—Uzumaki Kushina— saat itu sedang dirawat di rumah sakit karena terkena usus buntu sehingga tidak bisa menjemput Naruko. Sejak saat itu rumah tangga Minato dan Kushina hancur. Kushina menyalahkan Minato atas kematian puterinya karena Minato malah sibuk bekerja dan mengabaikan permintaannya untuk menjemput Naruko secepatnya, hingga akhirnya Naruko yang saat itu baru berusia 5 tahun pulang sendirian dan menjadi korban tabrak lari hingga tewas karena terlambat mendapatkan pertolongan. Kushina pun menuntut perceraian dengan Minato dan mengambil hak asuh puteranya bungsunya yang saat itu baru berusia tiga tahun.

'_Jadi kau benar-benar putera Chief Namikaze?'_ kata Shikamaru dalam hati.

"Kau pasti bohong! Aku tidak akan tertipu!" teriak Yahiko.

"Aku tidak mungkin berbohong dalam keadaan seperti ini!" tegas Naruto.

"Kau pasti punya alasan untuk melakukan hal ini. Angkatlah telepon itu! Katakan apa yang kau inginkan karena Yamato_-Taichou_ dan yang lainnya pasti ingin mendengarkan permintaanmu!" lanjut Naruto.

"Benar, katakan pada dunia yang tak pernah mendengarkan keinginanmu." tambah Ino.

Yamato tersenyum pada Minato karena akhirnya mereka berhasil terhubung dengan Yahiko.

"Suruh Presdir _Clear Cosmitics_ ke sini dalam waktu tiga jam untuk meminta maaf padaku!"

"Baik! Akan kami seret Presdir itu ke sini!" kata Yamato yang kemudian menghubungi Sasuke.

"Presdir itu sedang di Amerika. Kita tidak mungkin bisa mendatangkannya dalam waktu tiga jam, _Taichou._" Kata Sasuke. Yamato terlihat frustasi. Wajah Minato dan Paman Teuchi terlihat semakin khawatir.

Ibu dari kedua murid itu muncul bersamaan dengan seorang wanita muda. Mereka semua berteriak panik dan menangis, bahkan mereka hampir menerobos garis polisi. Untung saja tiga orang petugas polisi berhasil menahan mereka.

"Miru...! Tolong, lepaskan puteriku!"

"Kumohon, lepaskan Tokiko!"

"Hanabi…! Pak polisi, kumohon selamatkan adikku! Dia menderita asma. Dia bisa mati."

Teriakan ketiga wanita itu terdengar dari dalam, membuat ketiga gadis itu menangis. Hanabi yang sesak nafas itu akhirnya jatuh tersungkur. Gai langsung menghampiri Hanabi dan menyuruh Genma untuk mencari _inhaler_ di tas gadis itu. Setelah beberapa kali semprot, kondisi gadis itu kembali membaik.

"Hal itu pasti tidak akan bertahan lama karena kondisi gadis itu akan terus memburuk jika terus berada di dalam ruangan." Kata Sakura mulai menangis.

"Ternyata kau memang calon dokter." Sambung Ino yang juga mulai meneteskan air mata seperti Sakura.

"Yahiko_-san,_ tolong lepaskan mereka!" bujuk Yamato.

"Yahiko_-san,_ lepaskan ketiga siswi itu dan juga Ayame_-Nee!_ Biar aku saja yang menjadi sandera sebagai pengganti mereka semua!"

Mendengar Naruto yang merelakan diri untuk disandera, Shikamaru mengacungkan tangannya yang diborgol dan mengaku kalau mereka adalah polisi. Dia juga bersedia menjadi sandera.

"Jangan mempermainkanku!" teriak Yahiko.

"Aku serius!"

"Aku tidak percaya! Kau hanya ingin aku lengah hingga nanti kalian bisa menangkapku!"

Gai mengeluarkan borgol dari saku jaket kulitnya dan memborgol salah satu tangannya dan memasangkan borgol satunya ke salah satu tiang besi. "Aku juga bersedia menjadi sandera untuk menggantikan mereka." Kata Gai yang sepertinya sudah benar-benar tersadar dari mabuknya.

Genma pun mengeluarkan borgolnya. "Percaya atau tidak percaya, aku juga adalah seorang polisi." Katanya yang kemudian memborgol kedua tangannya. "Aku juga bersedia menjadi sandera. Sekarang kami semua sudah terikat. Kau bisa mempercayai kami." Tambah Genma.

"Genma, kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan?" teriak Gai.

"Tidak apa-apa, _senpai!_" kata Genma. Ia menarik nafas sebentar lalu melanjutkan. "Aku sudah pernah merasakan sebelumnya bagaimana menjadi sandera. Jadi aku tahu bagaimana rasanya. Lepaskan anak itu dan biar aku saja yang menggantikannya!" kata Genma yang kemudian mengajarkan pada Yahiko, bagaimana cara meletakkan pisau yang benar di leher.

"Kami juga bersedia menggantikan mereka! Lepaskan Ayame_-san_ dan ketiga gadis itu!" sahut Ino.

"Aku juga bersedia!" Tambah Sakura.

Semua yang ada di dalam ataupun luar rumah makan, menunggu kata-kata dari Yahiko. Hingga akhirnya terdengar ucapan Yahiko di telepon.

"Aku akan melepaskan mereka." Kata Yahiko. Semua berseru lega, tapi Yahiko mengancam akan menyalakan pemantik dan keenam detektif itu akan mati bersamanya jika polisi bertindak macam-macam dan tidak menuruti perintahnya.

Ketiga siswi itu dan juga Ayame dibebaskan. Mereka langsung berlari keluar. Ayame menangis dan langsung memeluk ayahnya, begitu juga ketiga siswi itu yang langsung memeluk ibu dan kakak mereka sambil menangis.

"Hinata_-neechan_, aku takut!" kata Hanabi. Seorang petugas polisi langsung membawa Hanabi ke salah satu _ambulance_ yang sudah mereka panggil sebelumnya untuk mendapatkan pelayanan medis. Hinata menoleh ke rumah makan tersebut.

"Terimakasih banyak. Kuharap kalian semua selamat." Kata Hinata yang kemudian menyusul Hanabi yang sudah masuk ke dalam _ambulance._

"Mereka melakukan hal yang benar. Ternyata anak buahmu tidak buruk juga." Kata Asuma.

Minato memejamkan matanya. Ia masih terlihat cemas tetapi ia juga bangga dengan tindakan para anak buah Yamato.

Berita penyanderaan itu menjadi _headline news_ secara Nasional. Lee yang sejak tadi mencari celah tetapi tidak menemukan celah sedikit pun, diam-diam masuk ke lubang udara untuk menyelidiki kadar gas dalam ruangan. Tak sengaja Shikamaru melihat Lee di lubang udara dan mengisyaratkan kalau Yahiko ada di dekatnya. Lee pun lekas mundur. Lalu ia kembali kepada Yamato dan yang lainnya.

"_Taichou,_ kadar udara di dalam ruangan yang mengandung gas beracun sangat pekat. Bagaimana dengan Presdir itu?"

"Sasuke bilang, orang itu sedang berada di Amerika."

Mereka semua pun mencari cara lain tapi semua itu tak mungkin bisa dilakukan tanpa membahayakan nyawa. Menurut Asuma, 80% sandera akan terluka dengan cara penyelamatan seperti itu tetapi mereka juga tak bisa menjamin keselamatan gedung dengan gas yang akan semakin menyebar.

Yamato meminta waktu sedikit lagi untuk berpikir, karena seberapa cepat pun mereka melakukan penyelamatan dengan cara meminta semua polisi yang sudah mengepung rumah makan untuk menerjang masuk, jika pemantik dinyalakan maka misi mereka akan gagal.

"Lagipula mereka adalah detektif. Mereka mungkin akan memiliki sebuah kesempatan. Alasan mengapa keempat sandera yang lain diselamatkan juga karena jasa mereka." Ujar Yamato.

'_Lakukan sesuatu, Naruto! Aku percaya kau bisa melakukannya!'_ Kata Minato dalam hati.

.

.

Di dalam Yahiko sudah putus asa. Ia menduga kalau Presdir tak mungkin datang karena ini sudah 2 jam, tetapi Ino membantah karena dia percaya pada atasannya. Yahiko yakin kalau Presdir itu tak akan mau datang untuk pegawai temporer sepertinya. Ia meletakkan pemantik api untuk minum air. Ia pun bercerita tentang produk jualannya, Parfum ruangan, yang hanya beberapa puluh ribu yen yang bisa ia dapatkan jika berhasil menjual semuanya. Masih dengan melingkarkan salah satu lengannya yang memegang pisau di leher Genma, ia menggunakan tangannya yang lain untuk memasukkan kembali parfum-parfum yang tadi berserekkan di lantai gara-gara ulah salah satu siswi SMA yang angkuh itu.

Gai mengintai pemantik api itu, mencari celah untuk dapat mengambilnya. Ia masih terus mencoba meloloskan tangannya dari borgol yang terpasang di tiang, tetapi belum bisa walaupun pergelangan tangannya mulai terasa sakit karena luka gesekkan.

"Apa kalian pikir orang brengsek seperti dia akan sudi menemuiku apalagi meminta maaf?" kata Yahiko.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau malah meminta kedatangannya jika kau tahu kalau Presdir itu tak mungkin datang? Harusnya kau meminta uang saja!" kata Sakura.

"Aku hanya ingin agar dia memperkerjakanku kembali!"

"Jika itu tujuanmu yang sebenarnya, harusnya kau mengatakan itu tadi." Kata Shikamaru heran.

"Aku juga ingin mendengar ucapan permintaan maaf darinya. Kalian semua adalah pegawai negeri. Kalian pasti tidak akan mengerti bagaimana rasanya jadi pegawai sementara." Kata Yahiko.

Yahiko pun kembali kalap mengetahui keberuntungan mereka berenam jika dibanding dirinya. Ia mulai mengiriskan pisau itu ke leher Genma yang rela menggantikan posisi Tokiko tadi dan meraih pemantik api. Ia pun kembali mengancam mereka semua. Genma meringis saat darah merembes dari luka di lehernya. Meskipun goresan itu tidak dalam tetap saja rasa sakit di lehernya terasa perih.

Ino pun bangkit berdiri, begitu juga dengan Shikamaru yang terpaksa ikut berdiri karena gerakkan Ino.

"Kau jangan menyerah, Yahiko_-san!_ Kau masih punya kesempatan untuk melamar kerja di tempat lain. Aku juga tidak mudah untuk mendapatkan posisi ini. Aku telah kehilangan masa remajaku karena sibuk belajar agar bisa masuk fakultas hukum. Biar kuberitahu sebuah rahasia, gara-gara aku kehilangan masa remajaku aku belum pernah merasakan cinta pertama semasa sekolah. Aku juga telah menyiapkan ujian Negara selama masa kuliahku sehingga aku tak sempat pacaran dan aku pernah gagal dua kali dalam ujian pegawai negeri tersebut. Kau benar-benar tidak boleh menyerah!" cerita Ino panjang lebar.

"Aku sudah melamar kerja di banyak tempat tetapi tak satupun yang mau menerimaku. Aku sudah benar-benar putus asa sampai aku bosan menulis _CV_ terus-menerus!"

"_Judo!_ Apa kau tahu _Judo?_ Pamanku adalah seorang instruktur _Judo_ dan yang dia ajarkan pertama kali adalah bagaimana jatuh dengan benar, karena itu adalah satu-satunya cara untuk bangkit dan menyerang kembali. Dan sekarang adalah jatuhmu yang pertama." Sambung Sakura.

"Uhuk…! Uhuk…!" Naruto mulai terbatuk-batuk karena terlalu banyak mnghirup gas hingga ia mulai sesak nafas. Ino memandang Naruto khawatir, begitu juga dengan Sakura.

"Dunia mungkin kejam tetapi di dunia ini juga masih banyak orang-orang baik. Seseorang juga pernah menyelamatkan nyawaku hingga ia harus kehilangan puterinya di waktu yang sama. Ia bahkan harus bercerai dengan istrinya yang sangat ia cintai karena kejadian itu. Kau tidak boleh sampai membunuh puteranya juga karena aku berhutang budi pada orang itu." Sambung Shikamaru.

Ino, Sakura, Gai, dan Genma menatap Shikamaru bingung. Sementara Naruto masih sibuk batuk-batuk. Ia bahkan tak sadar siapa yang Shikamaru bicarakan.

"Aku… aku berhenti menjadi dokter karena ingin menghindari meja maut tetapi sekarang meja maut itu malah menghampiriku. Saat aku masih menjadi dokter magang, aku pernah sekali kehilangan pasienku makanya aku berhenti. Apa aku harus kehilangan teman-temanku juga? Aku tahu ini sudah menjadi resiko pekerjaan kami tetapi tetap saja aku tidak tahan!" Kata Sakura terisak. Dia kembali teringat pada Hanabi, lalu dia melihat leher Genma yang terus mengalirkan darah dan Naruto yang masih terbatuk-batuk.

Shikamaru dan Ino menatap Sakura tidak percaya. Jadi karena itu Sakura lebih memilih pekerjaan ini, karena dulu dia trauma gara-gara pernah kehilangan salah seorang pasiennya?

Naruto sudah berhenti terbatuk-batuk dan menatap Sakura. Ia menggenggam tangan Sakura erat. "Harusnya kau tidak boleh menyerah menjadi dokter, Sakura_-chan!_ Jika kau terus berusaha, kau pasti akan menjadi dokter yang hebat. Jadi meski kau pernah satu kali kehilangan pasien, kau bisa menyelamatkan lebih banyak nyawa." Katanya.

"Ini sudah menjadi pilihanku dan setelah mengalami kejadian ini, keputusanku untuk menjadi seorang polisi semakin bulat. Aku tidak akan menyerah kali ini. Aku pasti akan menjadi detektif yang hebat dan aku… aku harus kuat!" balas Sakura. Kelima rekannya tersenyum.

Yahiko menaruh pemantiknya di atas kardus parfum ruangan yang tadi sudah ia rapikan sebelumnya. Ia berkata kalau ia tidak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka berdua bicarakan. Namun Naruto tersenyum karena ia yakin kalau apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi sudah berhasil menarik rasa empati Yahiko.

Ino diam-diam melangkah mendekati Yahiko untuk mengambil pemantik api di atas kardus. Tak sengaja dia menginjak salah satu kaleng parfum ruangan yang tidak sempat Yahiko masukkan ke dalam kardus tersebut. Dia pun terjatuh menabrak kardus parfum ruangan tersebut. Pemantik api dan parfum-parfum itu berjatuhan. Reflek Yahiko dan Shikamaru maju untuk menangkap pemantik itu sebelum pemantik tersebut terlempar ke tabung gas dan meledakkan mereka semua. Sayang sekali, Shikamaru malah mendapat salah satu parfum dan Yahiko mendapat pemantik, tetapi Shikamaru yang memang memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata tak hilang akal dan menyemprotkan parfum itu ke wajah Yahiko. Yahiko langsung berteriak perih sambil memegangi matanya dengan tangan kanannya hingga pisau yang dipegangnya terjatuh dan Genma terbebas. Genma langsung merebut pemantik dari tangan kiri Yahiko dan langsung menyerangnya.

Gai berusaha sekuat tenaga menarik tangannya. Naruto berlari untuk mengunci gerakkan Yahiko dan membuat Sakura jatuh tersungkur karena ditarik Naruto. Alhasil Yahiko jadi tertimpa badan Genma yang sudah mengunci gerakkannya lebih dulu dan Genma tertimpa badan Naruto. Naruto sendiri juga tertimpa badan Sakura. Shikamaru dan Ino menahan tawa melihat kejadian konyol tersebut. Gai yang sudah berhasil terlepas dari borgol mencari-cari borgol lain di saku _Jacket _Shikamaru. Ia pun menghampiri Yahiko dan berteriak.

"Jangan bergerak, Yahiko_-san!_ Kau benar-benar terkepung!" Gai pun memborgol tangan Yahiko. Berhasil!

Di luar para polisi masih berdebat. Saat Asuma melihat kejadian itu dari teropong, ia pun berteriak. "Mereka berhasil menangkap Yahiko!"

Para polisi pun menyerbu masuk dan melihat ketujuh orang itu sudah kelelahan. Shikmaru dan Ino ikut berbaring karena merasa lelah dan sesak nafas. Gai juga langsung berbaring di samping Yahiko yang tertimpa Genma, Naruto, dan Sakura. Wajah-wajah ketujuh orang itu sudah pucat pasi karena terus menghirup gas. Yamato tersenyum bangga melihat mereka. Dia pun membuka kunci borgol keempat anak didiknya. _Chief_ Namikaze bersyukur karena mereka semua selamat.

Keenam orang itu mendapat terapi oksigen. Mereka saling melempar senyum dan toss. Yamato menghampiri dan memuji Naruto-Sakura dan Shikamaru-Ino yang kelihatannya sudah baikan. Sakura tersenyum dan berterimakasih.

Sasuke yang sudah kembali dari perusahaan _Clear Cosmetics_ dan juga Lee menghampiri keempat rekan mereka. Lee senang karena mereka semua selamat. Sasuke juga sebenarnya senang tetapi ia bersikap jaim. Ia tidak mau menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya.

"Dasar, sepertinya kalian itu terlahir untuk menciptakan masalah. Bagaimana bisa kalian mampir ke restoran itu? Merepotkan saja!" ujar Sasuke.

"Mana kami tahu kalau restoran itu akan dibajak!" balas Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah merasa baikan, sekarang?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk. _Chief_ Namikaze menghampiri mereka.

"Lain kali jangan membuatku cemas lagi! Aku hampir terkena serangan jantung, tahu." Ujarnya. Sasuke dan yang lainnya tidak paham ucapan itu ditujukan kepada siapa. Akhirnya Lee menyimpulkan bahwa ucapan itu ditujukan untuk mereka semua, tetapi Ino dan Shikamaru tahu ucapan itu ditujukan untuk siapa apalagi Naruto sendiri yang duluan menjawab.

"_Gomennasai…"_

Sakura, Genma, dan Gai ikut meminta maaf dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Maafkan kami, _Chief. _Kami tidak akan ceroboh lagi!"

_**ooOSerendipityOoo**_

_._

.

Hari ini keenam polisi pemula bersama Yamato dan Gai berhasil menangkap para preman yang membajak sebuah bus hingga membuat beberapa orang penumpang terluka hanya karena mereka tidak mau menyerahkan uang mereka. Setelah berhasil menangkap ketiga pelaku kejahatan tersebut, mereka pun kembali ke kantor yang penuh dengan pelapor dan terlapor. Ini adalah kasus yang sering terjadi di Jepang. Kasus dari anak-anak orang kaya hingga perkelahian dari cewek-cewek _kpopers_ tentang bintang pujaannya yang sering menggelar konser di Jepang.

"Para _members _Infinite jauh lebih keren daripada para _members_ Exo!"

"Enak saja! _Oppa_ku jauh kebih keren daripada _oppa_mu!"

Tapi kedua kubu _fangirls_ yang sedang berseteru itu langsung menjadi satu saat melihat kedatangan keempat polisi pemula. Mereka pun menjerit-jerit dan memotretnya.

"Kyaa! _Onii-sama_ kau sangat tampan sekali!"

Lee yang mulanya kegeeran mengira cewek-cewek remaja labil itu memujinya, langsung cemberut setelah ia disuruh minggir karena ia menutupi Sasuke.

"Oh, Ya ampun! Mereka benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana pria sejati itu!" ujar Lee.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan memuaskan keinginan mereka. Hanya dengan menunduk dan menyentuh tanaman, para cewek itu histeris dan berebut memotret Sasuke.

Sakura yang risih melihat cewek-cewek itu, langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berkomentar. "Hei, hei, hei! Apa orang tua kalian mengetahui tabiat kalian yang seperti ini?"

Bukanya marah, cewek-cewek itu malah berteriak kegirangan melihat ada detektif wanita secantik Sakura. Sakura pun tak luput dari jepretan kamera. Bukanya marah, pada akhirnya Sakura malah megikuti jejak Sasuke, bergaya narsis saat kilatan kamera menerpanya.

Naruto yang melirik tajam pada mereka yang teriak-teriak karena sudah mengganggu konsentrasinya yang sedang membuat laporan kejahatan tadi juga terkena imbasnya. Salah satu dari mereka berteriak.

"Aww…! Lihatlah mata _Onii-sama_ yang satu ini!"

Cewek-cewek itu langsung berebut memotret Naruto sambil terus menjerit. Kondisi makin tak terkendali saat Ino dan Shikamaru yang baru saja selesai memjebloskan para preman tadi ke dalam sel masuk, dan beberapa anak orang kaya yang sedang diinterogasi juga ikut narsis dengan membuka baju mereka dan ikut bergaya. Shikamaru terus berguman _"Mendokusai!"_ sedangkan Ino malah mengikuti jejak Sakura, Sasuke, dan para anak orang kaya tersebut. Dia pun bergaya bak model yang sedang tampil di _catwalk._ Lee tak ketinggalan ikut berpose dengan menunjukkan perutnya yang _six pack._ Menyisakan Yamato yang frustasi melihat semua ini. Kantor mereka benar-benar kacau balau sekarang.

Yamato melempar bantal lehernya dan pergi menemui Asuma. Ia diminta agar diperbolehkan mengganti anak-anak baru itu.

"Setidaknya tiga dari mereka. Aku akan ganti ke staf yang sudah bertugas di tahun kedua atau ketiga. Sialan, baru saja aku merasa bangga pada mereka!"

_Chief_ Sarutobi Asuma tak terpengaruh oleh kekesalan Yamato. "Kenapa kau datang padaku? Ruang _Chief _Namikaze ada di ujung lorong sebelah kanan."

Makian Yamato sudah diujung lidah tapi ia bisa menahan diri. Meski begitu tetap saja Asuma bisa mendengarnya. "Tak tahu aturan! Apa kau tak bisa membaca ini?" Ia menunjuk ke papan namanya yang menunjukkan jabatannya, yaitu Kepala Bagian Kriminalitas.

Yamato bertanya balik, "Apa aku tak usah bekerja saja? Bagaimana mungkin aku melakukan _investigasi criminal_ dengan enam bayi yang tak bisa membedakan kotoran dengan sambal kacang? Apa anda tahu kalau keahlian _investigasi criminal_ itu benar-benar berasal dari pengalaman di lapangan?"

Asuma merasa tersinggung karena Yamato terus-menerus menyebut pengalaman di lapangan. "Aku ini berasal dari patroli perbatasan. Jadi apakah aku, si patroli perbatasan yang membawa bayi-bayi itu? _Chief _Namikaze yang membawa mereka semua! Maka dari itu, tadi aku sudah memberikan nasihat, ruang _Chief _Namikaze ada di ujung lorong!"

Yamato menatap atasannya dan mengangguk-angguk. Ia meninggalkan ruangan tetapi tak lupa untuk menendang tempat sampah hingga terlempar ke jendela. Ia benar-benar kesal.

Keenam anak baru itu berdiri berbaris, menunggu. Gai bertanya pada Yamato, apakah ada yang ingin Yamato ucapkan sebelum mereka mendapat panggilan kasus lain.

"Aku tidak pernah membimbing anak-anak sebelumnya, jadi sudah seharusnya kalian berinisiatif sendiri untuk mengundurkan diri!" tegas Yamato yang kemudian menunjuk Sasuke, Ino, dan Sakura.

"Demi penduduk Kanto dan demi kesehatan jiwaku, kuminta kalian segera mengundurkan diri!" Tegas Yamato. Ino dan Sakura saling pandang. Sasuke berdecak kesal.

Yamato menunjuk Sasuke, "Kau tidak punya keseriusan! Kau hanya bermain-main seakan-akan kantor ini adalah _Tokyo Dome_ dan kau artisnya!"

Naruto mengangguk-angguk pertanda setuju. Yamato menunjuk Ino. "Kau tidak punya kegigihan!"

Ino menunduk mendengar perkataan Yamato. Yamato beralih menunjuk Sakura. "Dan kau tidak punya ketulusan! Aku ingat kau memilih pekerjaan ini karena kau tidak mau menjadi dokter sebab itu adalah paksaan orang tuamu, hmm?"

Sakura ingin sekali membantah tetapi dia tidak mau dianggap pembakang oleh Yamato. Dia pun hanya menunduk menatap lantai sama seperti Ino. Yamato kemudian menunjuk Naruto.

"Kau masih lebih baik dari mereka bertiga tetapi yang kulihat kau hanya ingin bermain detektif-detektifan, bocah!"

Naruto menghela nafas karena ia jadi ikut terkena imbasnya. Yamato beralih menunjuk Lee.

"Saat kasus pembajakkan tadi, kau benar-benar ceroboh! Bagaimana bisa kau langsung menerobos masuk biarpun kau sudah tahu bahwa para preman itu membawa senjata?"

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya terlalu bersemangat tadi." Kata Lee. Selanjutnya Yamato menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Kau tidak punya kesungguhan! Tahukah kau bahwa ketua tim tiga memiliki _partner _yang tewas tiga tahun lalu?"

Shikamaru hanya diam mendengar perkataan Yamato.

"Dengar, baik-baik! Sebagai seorang detektif, kalian tidak boleh terlalu antusias dalam menangani sebuah kasus apalagi terlalu acuh! Dari yang kulihat, kalian semua hanya melakukan pekerjaan ini untuk bersenang-senang." Lanjut Yamato.

"Itu tidak benar!" sanggah Naruto yang langsung mematung setelah mendapatkan _death glare_ dari Yamato.

"Jangan bertindak seenaknya! Kalau kalian ingin berakting seperti polisi, pergi saja ke arena bermain! Untuk anak baru seperti kalian, tempat yang paling aman adalah di kantor!" kata Yamato yang kemudian meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh Gai.

Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal. Ia menyalahkan Sasuke yang terlalu narsis, tetapi Sasuke yang tidak terima malah mengatai Naruto.

"Diam kau, _dobe!"_

"_Teme!_ Semua ini gara-gara kau, tahu!"

Sasuke masih membantah dan Naruto terus menuduh Sasuke.

"DIAM!" bentak Lee. "Apakah sekarang hal itu penting? Yang penting sekarang adalah, Yamato_-Taichou_ pergi menangani kasus lain tanpa kita!" lanjutnya.

Naruto dan Sasuke menunduk, nampak merasa bersalah.

"_Mendokusai!"_ gumam Shikamaru yang kemudian menguap malas. Saat itu juga pinggangnya langsung dicubit oleh Ino.

"Aow! Apa-apaan kau?" bentaknya sambil mendelik tajam pada Ino.

"Kau tidak sadar juga apa kekuranganmu meski barusan Yamato_-Taichou_ sudah mengatakannya?" sahut Ino. Sakura hanya menghela nafas panjang. Dia benar-benar lelah dengan sikap semua rekannya.

.

.

Yamato yang sejak awal menentang penerimaan pemula di unit kriminal sudah tidak punya keinginan untuk mendidik mereka lagi. Ia mengajukan protes pada _Chief_ Namikaze agar mereka berenam dipindahkan ke unit patroli atau polisi lalu lintas. Tidak masalah jika mereka dihukum lebih berat atau dipindahkan ke kepolisian daerah.

"Meski begitu, berikan mereka waktu tiga bulan! Kau boleh melatih mereka habis-habisan jika kau mau. Aku baru akan membuat keputusan setelah melihat perkembangan mereka dalam waktu tiga bulan ini. Menurutku mereka semua memiliki potensi, makanya aku memasukkan mereka dalam unit kriminal. Bukankah mereka sudah pernah membuktikannya padamu, saat kasus penyanderaan beberapa hari yang lalu?" kata _Chief_ Namikaze panjang lebar.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan melatih mereka sebelum mereka memutuskan keluar atas keinginan mereka sendiri atau sebelum mereka semua dipecat!" jawab Yamato. _Chief _Namikaze tersenyum.

"Alasan aku memberi kesempatan pada anak-anak baru yang masih hijau dan bodoh itu adalah untuk membuktikan bahwa mereka semua tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi detektif!" lanjut Yamato.

"Aku percaya kau bisa mendidik mereka menjadi seorang detektif yang hebat karena kau juga mempunyai pengalaman sebagai detektif pemula di bawah bimbinganku!" kata _Chief_ Namikaze masih dengan senyuman yang terlukis di wajah tampannya. Yamato tidak bisa membantah lagi dan segera undur diri.

_ooOSerendipityOoo_

_._

.

Keesokan harinya, Yamato memberi mereka pelatihan kedua. Latihan kedua adalah pengintaian.

"Ada dua cara menangkap rakun (penjahat). Pertama, pergi ke sarang rakun. Kedua, pura-pura mati dan menunggu hingga rakun keluar sendiri. Dan kalian akan berlatih yang kedua. Kuberi kalian waktu dua belas jam. Cepat masuk mobil!" Perintah Yamato.

Mereka berenam masuk ke dalam mobil van milik Yamato. Mereka tidak boleh keluar sebelum waktunya habis. Jika ada salah satu dari mereka yang keluar, maka mereka harus langsung meneruskan ke latihan berikutnya tanpa istirahat.

Sebelum mengurung mereka di mobil, Gai berbisik supaya mereka bertahan saja. Dengan begitu latihan mereka bisa cepat selesai.

Sakura mulai menyesal karena mendaftar jadi detektif kriminal. Shikamaru mengusulkan agar mereka berpura-pura sedang dalam perjalanan panjang di pesawat menuju London atau Paris. Ino hendak meminum air mineral dalam botol tetapi Shikamaru merebutnya.

"_Troublesome Women,_ apa kau sudah lupa bahwa kita akan terkurung di sini selama 12 jam?" ujarnya ketus.

"_Gomen…"_ kata Ino.

Shikamaru mulai menguap dan memutuskan untuk tidur.

.

Empat jam kemudian, penderitaan mulai terasa.

Lee merasakan dorongan untuk pergi ke kamar kecil. Ino mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan menanyakan kenapa Lee mau menjadi polisi.

"Aku ingin memiliki karir tetap dan menikah. Menjadi pegawai pemerintah adalah pilihan terbaik." Jawab Lee.

"Bagaimana denganmu, Naruto?" tanya Ino pula.

"Aku ingin menegakkan hukum, melindungi keadilan dan melayani rakyat." Jawab Naruto.

"Itu sih jawaban pelajaran PPKN, _Naruto no baka!_" teriak Sakura.

"Menyebalkan, aku tidak mau bicara lagi!" gerutu Ino.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, berusaha untuk tetap tenang. Sakura mulai bergerak-gerak gelisah karena pegal.

"Aku tidak biasa naik penerbangan di bawah kelas bisnis." Keluh Sasuke. Lee dan Ino berkomentar kalau mereka bahkan tidak pernah pergi ke luar negeri.

Shikamaru terbangun karena merasakan dorongan untuk pergi ke toilet.

.

_Setelah tujuh jam…_

Hanya Sasuke yang bisa tetap memasang wajah tenang, walau jelas di dalam ia tidak setenang itu. Dalam sebuah gerakkan cepat, ia menyilangkan kakinya.

Kelima temannya terdiam. Lalu kompak menutup hidung mereka dan menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan menuduh. Sasuke _stay cool,_ pura-pura tidak tahu.

'_Sialan, jelas-jelas dia yang kentut!'_ kata Naruto dalam hati.

.

_Setelah sebelas jam…_

Wajah keenamnya sudah pucat karena menahan berbagai dorongan dalam tubuh mereka.

"Ini pelanggaran HAM." Gumam Sasuke kesal. "Aku akan mengajukan protes ke Komnas HAM."

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi! Hanya satu jam lagi… satu jam." Kata Lee menyemangati diri sendiri.

Naruto bergerak ke pintu karena sudah tak tahan lagi. Kelima temannya menahannya. Sasuke menjulurkan kakinya untuk menghalangi Naruto, tetapi tangan Naruto tidak sengaja menekan perut Sasuke hingga Sasuke yang akhirnya tak tahan dan membuka pintu.

Yamato dan Gai sudah menunggu mereka tetapi keenam anak buahnya tak peduli lagi. Dengan susah payah mereka semua mencari toilet. Yamato tersenyum dan bersiul menang.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Okay, karena di review pada minta di lanjutin, fictnya nggak jadi author delete. ^^ _

_Arigatou buat yang udah Read and Review, juga buat yang udah nge-follow dan nge-fav. Gomen, adegan dalam chapter kali ini sama dengan dramanya cuma author bedain sedikit di beberapa scene. Pada chapter-chapter selanjutnya akan author usahakan untuk membuat scene yang berbeda dengan dramanya. __**Minna-san, REVIEW PLEASE! Arigatou.**_

_._

_Balasan Review yang nggak log in :_

_Uchiharuno: Iya. Kalau menurutku sih bagus, apalagi pemeran utamanya Seung Gi oppa, makanya aku nonton sampai tamat. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

_Red devils, NamikazeARES: Arigatou for RnR. Nih udah dilanjut. ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Terinspirasi dari Korean Drama __**"You're All Surrounded"**_

_Tittle: Serendipity_

_Genre : Drama, Crime, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate: M_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SasuHina._

_Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, tyopo(s), abal, dll._

_._

_._

_**Sumarry :**__ Yamato adalah pimpinan Tim 2 devisi kriminal. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tahun ini ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih merepotkan. Ia diminta untuk menjadi kapten tim rookie yang ternyata semua anggotanya adalah polisi pemula yang malah membuat kepalanya sakit. Mereka masih naïf dan amatir. Bagaimanakah kisah Yamato-Taichou dalam mendidik para polisi/detektif muda ini?__** (terinspirasi dari Kdrama "You're All Surrounded")**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 3: **__Team Work!_

"_**Aku akhirnya menemukan sesuatu yang berharga tanpa disengaja. Itu adalah pekerjaanku yang awalnya aku jadikan sebagai pelarian semata. Aku cinta pekerjaanku dan aku tidak mau resign dari pekerjaan ini. Aku akan berusaha." —Sakura Haruno—**_

_**ooOSerendipityOoo**_

_**.**_

**.**

Gagal dalam pelatihan pengintaian, pelatihan ketiga pun terpaksa harus Naruto Cs jalani. Pelatihan kali ini adalah misi yang harus mereka kerjakan sendiri-sendiri. Siapa yang pertama kali menyelesaikannya berarti pelatihannya berakhir duluan.

Yamato memperlihatkan rekaman _CCTV_ yang memperlihatkan seorang pria yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah gedung apartemen. Pria itu memakai asesoris serba hiu dan mengenakan topi yang menutupi wajahnya sehingga wajahnya tidak tertangkap jelas di kamera. Genma dan Gai berhasil mendapatkan informasi dari beberapa penghuni apartemen bahwa pria itu bernama Kisame, usianya sekitar 38 tahun. Pria itu adalah tersangka perampokan apartemen tersebut dan satu-satunya bukti yang bisa mengaitkan dirinya adalah _DNA _yang terdapat pada permen karet kunyahan pria tersebut. Pria itu membuang permen karet itu pada kertas pembungkusnya lalu membuangnya begitu saja ke trotoar. Seorang pria paruh baya yang merupakan petugas kebersihan memungut gumpalan kertas berisi permen karet tersebut lalu membuangnya ke kantung sampah.

Misi keenam polisi pemula adalah menemukan gumpalan kertas tersebut. Mereka menatap Yamato tak percaya.

"Tidak mau? Maka berhentilah!" kata Yamato.

.

Naruto Cs berdiri di depan tumpukan sampah gedung apartemen tersebut dengan wajah memelas seperti pengemis yang sudah tidak makan selama tiga hari. Masing-masing dari mereka mengenakan sarung tangan karet berwarna _pink._

Lee dengan gagah berani mulai mengacak-ngacak sampah. Sementara kelima temannya tidak tahan membaui entah aroma apa saja yang di keluarkan sampah-sampah tersebut. Naruto sampai muntah-muntah. Shikamaru merengek, ia tidak mau melakukannya. Ia ingin ditransfer ke kepolisian daerah saja. Meski ia harus ditransfer ke pedesaan sekalipun ia tidak peduli. Sakura juga tidak mau.

"Hidup terlalu singkat. Untuk apa kita melakukan hal semacam ini?" rengek Sakura.

"Aku yang paling menderita karena penciumanku setajam seekor anjing!" sambung Ino.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak mau tapi mau bagaimana lagi?" sahut Lee.

Sasuke si anak orang kaya bahkan tidak berhasil membuka kantong sampah. Ia melepas sarung tangannya dan pergi dengan kesal. Ino menghentikannya.

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke_-san?_ Kau tidak berhak pergi seperti ini! Jika kau tidak keluar dari mobil duluan, kita pasti sudah selesai dengan misi kita!" omelnya.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir! Dia tidak bisa memecat kita semudah itu karena _Chief_ Namikaze mendukung kita!" katanya. Ia berbalik pergi tapi Ino kembali menahannya.

"Pertama, aku benci tempat pembuangan sampah. Kedua, aku tidak mau lagi menjadi mainan orang sadis." Kata Sasuke kesal.

Ino melirik semua teman-temannya. Ekspresi mereka sudah seperti orang gelandangan yang sialnya malah tersesat di hutan. Naruto sudah pucat karena muntah-muntah terus.

"Kalau begitu, apa kau pikir kami suka sampah? Dasar egois! Kenapa kau tidak menjadi artis saja kalau tidak mau terlibat dengan semua ini?!" sergah Ino marah.

Shikamaru menengahi mereka dan berkata pendapat Sasuke ada benarnya. Yamato_-Taichou_ tidak akan bisa memecat mereka selama _Chief_ Namikaze melindungi mereka. Jadi ia mengusulkan agar mereka pulang saja sekarang lalu besok datang ke kantor dan melaporkan kalau mereka tidak bisa menemukan gumpalan itu.

"Dan lagi, bagaimana bisa kita menemukan gumpalan itu di TPS sebesar ini?" ujarnya.

Naruto mengangkat tangan setuju. "Sebaiknya kita tidak bertengkar lagi! Hidup sudah sulit, tidak perlu menambahkan dengan bertengkar." Ujarnya lemas.

"Benar! Setelah kupikir-pikir, masa mudaku yang berharga tidak untuk dihabiskan untuk sesuatu yang kemungkinan keberhasilannya hanya 10% seperti ini." Tambah Lee.

Sakura yang tidak tahan karena Ino yang juga seorang wanita sepertinya dipojokkan oleh para pria akhirnya membela Ino.

"Kalian pengkhianat! Kalian sebut diri kalian pria? Kalian tidak bisa mengatakannya langsung di depan orangnya, tapi membicarakannya di belakang? Dasar orang-orang tak setia dan labil! Apa aku salah? Cari terus gumpalan itu sekarang juga!" kata Sakura sambil memelototi mereka.

Naruto, Lee, dan Shikamaru menurut seperti anak kecil yang baru dimarahi ibunya. Sasuke tidak peduli dan berjalan pergi. Ino mengambil sekantung sampah lalu memukuli Sasuke dengan kantung tersebut.

"Dasar kau! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau yang kentut? Aku tahu kau yang melakukannya!" teriak Ino sambil terus memukul-mukul Sasuke.

"Jadi kau yang melepaskan gas beracun?" tanya Lee pada Sasuke.

"Bukan aku!" sangkal Sasuke.

"Pantas saja pepatah mengatakan 'mereka yang kentut adalah yang paling marah'. Marah untuk menutupi bahwa mereka pelakunya." Sambung Shikamaru.

"Benar! Jadi kau marah karena kau kentut? Aku jadi semakin _ilfeel_ padamu!" kata Sakura yang mengikuti jejak Ino dengan memukul Sasuke dengan kantung sampah yang dipegangnya. Sasuke akhirnya menangkis kantung sampah itu.

Kantung sampah robek dan isinya berhamburan. Salah satunya adalah gumpalan berisi permen karet yang mereka cari-cari.

Mereka berenam langsung berlari memperebutkan gumpalan itu. Mereka yang awalnya tidak mau memegang sampah, sekarang malah perang sampah demi mendapatkan gumpalan itu. Sampah berhamburan dan bertebaran di mana-mana. Gumpalan itu pun terlempar dan berhasil ditangkap oleh Shikamaru.

"Aku mendapatkannya!" seru Shikamaru.

Ino langsung menerjang Shikamaru dan menjambak rambut Shikamaru yang dikuncir, tetapi Shikamaru tidak mau menyerahkan gumpalan itu. Ino pun menimpa badan Shikamaru dan menekan dadanya kuat-kuat hingga Shikamaru yang mulai kehabisan nafas gara-gara ditimpa badan Ino sekaligus ditekan dadanya, menjatuhkan sampah itu.

Lee berlari kencang dan merebut gumpalan itu. "Aku mendapatkannya!" teriak Lee sambil tersenyum lebar.

Sakura harus mndapatkan gumpalan itu agar pelatihannya selesai duluan. Ia pun berlari menerjang Lee sambil mengepalkan tangan kanannya. "_SHANNAROU!"_ teriak Sakura.

Pipi Lee langsung bengkak dan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan Sakura yang terlalu kuat. Gumpalan itu terjatuh sekitar 60 _centimeter_. Naruto yang kebetulan berada di dekat sana langsung mengambil gumpalan itu dan berteriak kegirangan. "Horre! Aku mendapatkannya!"

Sasuke tidak terima dan langsung berlari ke arah Naruto. Sialnya dia malah tersandung sebuah batu hingga akhirnya jatuh tersungkur dan menimpa badan Naruto. Gumpalan itu terlempar cukup jauh dan Naruto langsung mendorong Sasuke, saat bibir Sasuke tak sengaja mengecup bibirnya akibat jatuh tadi.

"Huaaa! Aku akan mati karena terkena virus Sasuke!" teriak Naruto sambil terus menggosok-gosok bibirnya kasar. Sasuke malah tersenyum dan terasa jantungnya berdebar-debar.

"SAKURA_-CHAAN…_ TOLONG AKU! Aku sekarat! Singkirkan virus mematikan ini dari bibirku!" teriaknya sambil memegang dada kirinya dan meringis kesakitan dengan nafas satu-satu seperti orang yang sekarat beneran.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Naruto pun berlari ke arah Sakura, memeluknya dan langsung mencium bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar-debar jauh lebih kencang saat bibirnya dan bibir Sakura saling bersentuhan. Mata Sakura membulat. Dia kaget atas perlakuan Naruto yang tiba-tiba mencium bibirnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang dan darahnya berdesir. Ia merasa seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu yang terbang di dalam perutnya. Naruto malah tak peduli dengan reaksi Sakura dan menciumnya semakin dalam sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Lee dan Shikamaru melongo tak percaya. Sasuke pundung karena patah hati untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Aku selamat! _Arigatou, Sakura-chan!" _kata Naruto setelah melepas ciumannya. Ia pun tersenyum lega. Jantungnya masih berdebar-debar dengan kencang. Sakura masih terdiam seperti patung. Nampaknya ia masih syok.

Ino memanfaatkan suasana canggung itu. Ia pun mengambil gumpalan permen karet yang terlempar dari tangan Naruto tadi dan berteriak. "Horre! Aku yang dapat!"

Shikamaru, Lee, dan Sasuke menoleh pada Ino. Mereka bertiga kompak berlari ke arah Ino untuk bisa mendapatkannya. Ino memasukkan tangannya yang sudah memegang gumpalan itu ke balik mantelnya. Lee _nosebleed_ membayangkan payudara Ino dibalik kemeja putih Ino hingga pingsan. Shikamaru dan Sasuke tidak berani mengambilnya. Ino tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

Keenam polisi pemula memasuki kantor dengan gagah. Para detektif di kantor langsung menyingkir menjauh sambil menutupi hidung mereka karena keenam detektif muda itu bau, bahkan ada seorang Polwan dari unit orang hilang yang langsung berlari menuju toilet untuk memuntahkan seluruh isi perutnya karena tidak tahan dengan bau busuk itu.

Dengan bangga Ino menghampiri meja Yamato dan mengulurkan tangannya yang memegang gumpalan tersebut. "Kami menemukannya, _Yamato-Taichou!_"

Yamato sampai tidak bisa bicara karena menahan bau dan juga karena kegigihan mereka. Ia tersenyum karena Ino sudah lulus dari predikat 'Tidak punya kegigihan', tetapi tetap saja ia tidak tahan dengan bau tubuh Ino Cs.

"Kalian benar-benar menemukannya? Wah, kalian menemukannya sama-sama, kan?" tanya Gai.

Mereka semua langsung mengiyakan. Hanya Sasuke yang tidak bicara apa-apa. Yamato pun menatap mereka semua.

"Mandi dan bersiaplah dalam 30 menit!" katanya. "Kita punya misi baru. Mari kita selesaikan kasus itu bersama-sama!" tambah Yamato.

Mereka semua tersenyum senang, tak terkecuali Sasuke. Sakura melompat kegirangan karena akhirnya pelatihan mereka yang menyebalkan sudah berakhir.

_ooOSerendipityOoo_

_._

.

"Aku menerima laporan tentang kasus pria-pria yang tertipu dengan teman kencannya yang baru mereka kenal di _Club._" Kata Genma.

Genma kemudian menjelaskan bahwa pria-pria itu di bawa ke restoran oleh para gadis yang membeli _wine _dan makanan mahal dengan menggunakan kartu kredit mereka. Pembelian itu tentunya meningkatkan penjualan restoran. Dan setelah itu gadis-gadis itu menghilang tanpa kabar. Rata-rata pengeluaran kartu kredit antara 2 – 4 juta yen per kasus, yang terjadi di 8 restoran dan sudah ada 32 laporan yang masuk.

Yamato menyimpulkan kalau kasus ini seperti kasus pekerjaan paruh waktu di restoran yang sudah terorganisir. Gai bahkan menyampaikan dua laporan baru. Satu tentang tagihan kartu kredit yang terlalu tinggi dan satu lagi laporan pencurian jam tangan _limited edition_ seharga 100 juta yen. Dan semua itu terjadi _Club Koishitai_ tempat para pria itu bertemu dengan teman kencannya. Setelah itu teman kencannya itu menghilang.

"Ada seorang pria yang akan mengajak kencan salah satu gadis di sebuah restoran. Aku dan Genma pergi ke sana untuk menangkapnya tetapi baru saja gadis itu akan memasuki restoran, dia langsung lari setelah melihat kami. Nampaknya ada kata detektif yang tertulis di wajah kami, makanya gadis itu langsung tau dan kabur." Cerita Gai.

"Intinya, kalian yang masih muda tidak mungkin dikenali oleh para gadis matre itu. Jadi kuserahkan kasus ini kepada kalian berenam!" perintah Yamato.

"Ini adalah uji coba di lapangan kalian yang pertama tanpa Yamato_-Taichou._ Anggap saja ini sebagai pelatihan keempat ala Yamato_-Taichou_ untuk menjadi mandiri!" kata Genma.

"SIAP!" teriak keenam polisi pemula lantang.

.

.

Malam hari, Naruto Cs sudah duduk manis di mobil van _black metallic_ Yamato. Mereka juga sudah siap menyamar. Mereka melepas atribut polisinya, termasuk borgol dan pistol. Naruto memotong rambutnya menjadi lebih pendek (kayak di _Naruto the movie The Last_) agar tak dikira masih di bawah 19 tahun, sehingga tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke _Club_ Malam. Ia memang sering sekali tidak diijinkan penjaga _Club _Malam untuk masuk karena penampilannya terlihat seperti anak dibawah umur meski sudah di atas 18 tahun, sehingga ia harus selalu memperlihatkan KTP-nya setiap kali ia ingin ke _Club_ Malam untuk melepas penat. Ia juga mengenakan setelan serba hitam agar terlihat lebih dewasa, bahkan ia mengenakan _Jacket _bermerk seperti Sasuke.

Sakura sampai terkesima melihat penampilan Naruto yang berbeda dari biasanya. Jantung Sakura kembali berdebar kencang saat melihat bibir tipis Naruto. Dia kembali teringat kejadian tadi pagi. Sakura pun memalingkan wajahnya dari Naruto dan menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Kali ini Sakura bahkan berdandan seperti Ino dan menambahkan _scraft _di leher agar terlihat lebih _chic._

Yamato menjelaskan dasar-dasar penyamaran. "Dan yang paling penting, jangan lakukan apapun sehingga bisa menarik perhatian, apalagi terlibat perkelahian."

"_Hai. Wakarimashita!_" kata mereka berenam kompak.

Yamato juga menambahkan bahwa tugas ini adalah kesempatan pertama dan terakhir yang akan ia berikan kepada mereka. "Kalau kalian juga mengacaukan hal ini…"

Ekspresi panik muncul di wajah Naruto Cs saat Yamato meneruskan. "Aku tak sudi melihat wajah kalian lagi!"

.

Mereka pun masuk ke _Club Koishitai._ Tugas mereka hanyalah merekam wajah-wajah para cabe-cabean itu atau mendapatkan nomor telepon mereka atau membuat janji kencan dengan mereka. Sakura ditugaskan untuk masuk ke _restroom_ wanita sesering mungkin untuk mendapatkan informasi. Dia menunggu di salah satu toilet dengan _recorder_ di tangan. Dia akan membuktikan pada Yamato_-Taichou_ bahwa dia memiliki ketulusan, makanya dia bertekad untuk tak pernah keluar dari toilet hingga misi itu selesai.

Ino ditugaskan untuk mengamati hal-hal mencurigakan di sofa-sofa yang ditempati Om-om kaya raya. Dia juga melayani Om-om tersebut saat mereka menggodanya. Dia tersenyum dan tertawa palsu pada mereka semua. Sebenarnya dia benci berakting untuk sesuatu yang sangat menyebalkan seperti ini, tapi semua ini ia lakukan untuk bisa memancing mereka bercerita tentang para gadis yang biasanya suka mengajak para pria kencan pada keesokan harinya. Shikamaru duduk di bangku panjang yang berhadapan dengan _bartender_ untuk menggali informasi tentang gadis-gadis itu dari salah seorang _bartender_. Ia juga memesan segelas bir pada _bartender_ tersebut. Sementara Lee mendekati seorang pelayan dan menyuapnya untuk memberi akses pada para cabe-cabean itu. Lee yang naïf pun memberikan uang suap sambil berkata, "Saya bisa minta bon untuk uang ini tidak? Pria sadis itu harus mengganti uangku!"

Sasuke? Dengan gayanya yang _always cool_, ia lebih mudah berbaur dengan para gadis dan bergoyang. Sementara itu ada dua orang pria seperti eksekutif muda yang duduk-duduk di salah satu sofa sambil mengamati orang-orang di lantai diskotik. Salah satu pria itu memegang _handphone_ untuk merekam, khususnya pada dua orang pemuda yang ada dalam kerumunan. Dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Ino.

'_Siapa mereka? Polisi kah?'_ tanya Ino dalam hati.

Naruto malah sibuk melihat-lihat barang-barang mewah di _Smartphone-_nya, kemudian melihat ke orang-orang di depannya. Seakan _Robocop,_ ia bisa menilai mereka-mereka dan apa yang dipakai oleh orang-orang itu lengkap dengan harga barangnya.

Sasuke mendekati Naruto. Naruto yang ketakutan gara-gara teringat kejadian tadi pagi tentu saja langsung menjauh. Ia bergeser ke kursi yang lain, tetapi Sasuke tak menyerah dan mendekatinya terus.

"Aku hanya ingin bertanya! Apa kau sudah menemukan target kita?"

Naruto menghela nafas lega dan menjawab. "Belum. Aku sedang mengidentifikasi gadis-gadis matre itu."

"Bagaimana caranya? Sejak tadi kau hanya diam?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau lihat gadis bergaun merah itu?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Dia tak bisa menari dengan bebas karena kakinya sakit, yang berarti dia jarang memakai sepatu berhak tinggi. Bajunya keren tetapi kukunya dipotong pendek. Mungkin dia bekerja di tempat yang membutuhkan _higienitas_ tinggi."

"Maksudmu seperti di Rumah Sakit atau Apotek?"

"Hn. Kemungkinan gadis itu _matrealistis_ menjadi rendah."

"Whoaa..! Aku jadi semakin menyukaimu. Kau tidak hanya _kawaii_ tetapi juga mengagumkan." Sasuke terkesima mendengar analisa Naruto.

Naruto rasanya ingin sekali berlari dari sana. Ia takut di makan Sasuke tetapi ia sedang bertugas sekarang, jadi ia harus _professional._ Naruto kemudian menunjuk gadis yang memakai barang bermerk dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, apalagi dia memakai gelang _Chrysler_ yang _limited edition._ Gadis itu cantik. Iris matanya berwarna _violet._ _Style_ rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pucat itu juga bagus. Dari jauh saja sudah terlihat kalau rambut gadis itu sangat terawat, pertanda bahwa dia sering pergi ke salon.

"Dia mungkin adalah puteri orang kaya yang tak pernah berkeringat. Dan dengan dia selalu mengambil jarak dengan _speaker_ dan mendekati AC… Dia sepertinya pelanggan tetap di _Club._"

Sasuke terus terkesima. Ia membenarkan karena ia juga sering melihat gadis itu di _Club_ ini. Naruto jadi semakin yakin kalau Sasuke memang putera salah satu orang terkaya di Jepang. Naruto pun menunjuk pada seorang gadis yang bergaun sederhana dan feminim.

"Dia memakai jam _Brigue A00892 Navy,_ berarti dia—" Naruto berhenti berbicara. Ia mulai menyadari sesuatu. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke.

"Jam _Brigue_? Jam yang dicuri itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kuserahkan dia padamu!" kata Naruto.

Sasuke beranjak menemui gadis itu, tetapi Lee tiba-tiba muncul dan mengeluh, meminta Sasuke mengajarinya mendekati cabe-cabean. Naruto menutup muka, takut penyamaran mereka ketahuan karena ulah Lee yang bicara ceplas-ceplos begitu. Untungnya Sasuke langsung melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Lee. Ia menyuruh Lee menukar jaket mereka.

"Merk jaket ini bagus untuk membuat si target terkesan. Aku sih tak perlu memanfaatkan jaket ini karena aku punya wajah yang tampan dan juga keren." Kata Sasuke. Lee langsung memutar bola matanya gara-gara narsis Sasuke kumat.

Sasuke pun mendekati gadis itu dan tak butuh waktu lama untuk Sasuke mendapatkan nomor telepon si gadis. Lee bertepuk tangan kegirangan melihat rekannya berhasil, begitu pula Naruto yang sekarang nampak tenang.

Di dalam toilet, Sakura sudah kesemutan karena duduk di atas toilet sejak tadi, tapi penderitaannya terganti saat ada dua gadis masuk dan bicara tentang korban yang mereka dapatkan. Sakura langsung menekan tombol _record_ dan keluar toilet, pura-pura mabuk. Kedua gadis itu tak sadar kalau gadis mabuk disebelah mereka itu adalah polisi dan terus membicarakan 'bisnis' mereka sambil memperbaiki _make up_ mereka yang mulai luntur.

Sakura membuntuti kedua gadis itu dari kejauhan. Ia melihat Ino duduk manis di salah satu sofa. Salah satu gadis yang dibuntuti Sakura tak sengaja menginjak kaki seorang gadis yang sedang minum _wine _tahun 1992. Rupanya gadis itu adalah gadis yang tadi kata Naruto adalah puteri orang kaya. Gadis kaya itu tak terima dan menyiramkan segelas _wine _yang tadi diminumnya pada gadis yang menabraknya. Dia bahkan mendorong gadis itu hingga terjatuh. Ino dan Sakura kaget melihat pemandangan panas di depannya. Si gadis kaya mengambil sepatu si gadis matre dan tersenyum sinis. Ia membanting sepatu itu hingga haknya patah.

Belum puas mematahkan sepatu, dia melempar segepok uang ke muka gadis matre itu. "Uang untuk mengganti sepatumu. Cukup, kan? Berani-beraninya kau menginjak kaki halus nan mulus Shion_-sama_ ini!"

Gadis matre itu mau marah, tapi gadis kaya yang bernama Shion itu malah menyiram sisa _wine_ dalam botol ke rambut si matre.

Sakura dan Ino terkesiap melihat si matre dipermalukan. Shion melepas sepatunya yang mirip dengan gadis mata duitan itu, hanya beda warna. Dia berkata menghina.

"Apa kau lihat ini? _Crystal Louboutin SS Collection Limited Pink._ Hanya ini satu-satunya sepatu di negeri ini. Sepatu ini tak bisa dibeli dengan gabungan gaji orang tuamu."

Ino mengepalkan tangannya kesal mendengar hinaan gadis kaya itu. Ia maju menghampiri Shion, tapi Shikamaru yang tadi berada di dekat sana muncul untuk mencegahnya. Shikamaru mengingatkan pesan Yamato sebelumnya. "Jangan ikut campur, Ino!" kata Shikamaru sambil memegang lengan Ino.

Mereka terkejut melihat si gadis kaya itu sekarang melewati batas. Dia memukul kepala gadis matre itu dengan tas bermerknya. Tak hanya sekali tetapi berkali-kali hingga berdarah. Ino mencoba melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru tetapi tenaga Shikamaru tak sebanding dengannya. Sakura yang melihat darah bercucuran dari dahi si gadis matre tidak ingin tinggal diam karena jiwa dokternya kembali. Ia ingin membantu gadis itu.

Tak disangka, ada seseorang mendahuluinya. Naruto. Ia memang selalu _gentle._ Shikamaru dan Ino terbelalak melihat Naruto mencengkram tangan si gadis kaya dan menguliahinya tentang hitung-hitungan ekonomi antara harga sepatu dan gaji orang tua yang bisa digunakan untuk membeli sepatu itu.

"Lantas, jika dia tak bisa membayarnya apa yang akan kau lakukan? Mempermalukannya lebih dari ini?" ujar Naruto. Kuliahnya terhenti saat si gadis kaya itu melepas tangannya dan menendang tulang kering Naruto lalu mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

Sakura masih mematung karena terkesan dengan sikap Naruto yang tidak segan membela seorang gadis yang teraniaya meskipun gadis itu adalah salah satu target mereka. Ino yang sudah menahan diri sejak tadi malah makin kalap dan meledak saat melihat Naruto terjatuh gara-gara dorongan gadis kaya yang kesetanan itu. Biar bagaimana pun Ino sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai adiknya sendiri. Ia terlepas dari Shikamaru dan langsung menyerang gadis itu, tapi gadis itu malah balik menjambak rambutnya.

Shikamaru mencoba melerai dan tak sengaja menginjak kaki si gadis. Reflek, si gadis melepaskan jambakannya pada rambut Ino dan melotot pada Shikamaru. Shikamaru dan Ino saling pandang dan mencoba kabur. Naruto sudah kembali berdiri, sedangkan Sakura langsung membersihkan darah gadis matre tadi dengan _scraft_nya lalu menempelkan plester pada luka goresan di dahi gadis matre itu.

Shikamaru menarik Ino agar gadis itu bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi, tapi tak semudah itu karena si gadis kaya itu mengejar mereka dan menjambak keduanya. Shikamaru menyimpulkan bahwa si gadis kaya itu sedang _stress_ atau mungkin memang sudah gila. Keduanya dijambak dan didorong ke lantai diskotik hingga menabrak pengunjung, salah satunya Sasuke. Kacau! Semua menjadi kacau. Ada pengunjung yang tak terima di dorong dan seketika itu juga terjadilah perkelahian masal.

Dua pria eksekutif muda itu ternyata adalah polisi seperti dugaan Ino. Mereka sedang merekam transaksi jual beli Narkoba. Melihat kekacauan itu, mereka segera mengejar si pengedar Narkoba, tapi mereka malah terjebak dalam perkelahian masal itu. Naruto yang sudah tiba di lantai diskotik diikui oleh Sakura dan dua gadis matre di belakangnya, mencoba melerai mereka, tapi dia malah di dorong ke samping oleh salah seorang pengunjung berbadan tinggi besar.

Naruto mengernyit kesakitan, tetapi yang membuat ia panik adalah orang yang ada di dekatnya. Orang itu sekarang terduduk, sekarat dengan perut bersimbah darah gara-gara ditusuk dengan botol pecah dalam perkelahian sebelumnya oleh seseorang… entah siapa. Naruto hendak menghentikkan pendarahaan pria itu tetapi ia langsung gemetar ketakutan sambil menatap tangannya yang sudah berlumuran darah pria itu. Seketika itu juga aliran de javu mengalir deras di ingatannya.

Saat ia berumur 12 tahun, ia dan ibunya berlibur ke New York. Di malam hari, saat mereka pulang dari _supermarket_ dan melewati sebuah gang menuju Hotel tempat mereka menginap, mereka dihadang oleh segerombolan pemuda mabuk yang merampok ibunya hingga ibunya berlumuran darah karena terkena tembakkan peluru salah seorang pemuda yang membawa pistol. Saat itu sama seperti pria ini, ibunya sekarat dengan perut bersimbah darah. Dan sejak saat itu Naruto jadi fobia darah. Sebenarnya fobianya sudah sembuh hingga ia bisa lulus menjadi seorang polisi, tetapi kejadian ini malah membuatnya kembali teringat masa lalunya yang pahit itu. Naruto terpaku, badannya mati rasa dan otaknya berhenti bekerja. Kepalanya mendadak pusing dan suasana bising di lantai diskotik membuatnya teringat akan keributan orang-orang yang berkerumun di TKP tempat ibunya sekarat. Dunia serasa berputar disekitarnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. Ino langsung berlari mengampiri Naruto dan memeluknya.

"_I-Ino… O- Onee-san…!"_ kata Naruto terbata-bata.

"Tenanglah! Semua akan baik-baik saja! Tenanglah!" kata Ino.

Sasuke akhirnya melihat pria itu. Ia panik dan meminta Lee yang masih mencoba melerai perkelahian masal untuk menelpon _ambulance._ Waktu semakin sempit karena orang itu semakin sekarat. Ia tak bisa berteriak karena ruang diskotik sangat bising dan riuh oleh music yang berdentum-dentum. Ia melihat salah seorang pria yang sedang berkelahi membawa pistol. Maka ia pun segera mengambil pistol itu dan mengarahkannya ke kabel yang menghubungkan ke _speaker,_ tapi saking gugupnya ia tak dapat menarik pelatuk pistol. Tiba-tiba pistolnya diambil oleh Shikamaru. Shikamaru mengarahkan pistol itu dan menembak ke sasaran. Seketika itu juga lantai diskotik sepi. Para pengunjung melihat ke arah Shikamaru dan akhirnya melihat pria yang terkapar sekarat.

Sasuke berteriak kalau ada keadaan darurat dan meminta seseorang untuk menelpon _ambulance._ Jeritan muncul dan suasana langsung panik. Sakura segera berlari dan melepas kardigannya, menahan darah si pria untuk tidak banyak keluar. Sementara Lee dengan panik menelpon nomor darurat untuk memanggil _ambulance._ Polisi itu mendatangi Shikamaru, meminta pistolnya kembali dan memukulnya dengan keras.

Diskotik pun bubar, membuat Yamato dan Gai heran. Mereka bertambah terkejut melihat keempat anak buahnya diborgol dan digiring ke mobil polisi bersama si gadis matre yang dianiaya si gadis kaya, sekaligus si gadis kaya itu sendiri.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Gai.

Yamato langsung menghampiri Ino yang sedang memapah Naruto. Wajah Naruto semakin pucat dan penuh dengan keringat dingin. "Kenapa dengannya? Dan kenapa teman-temanmu yang lain digiring ke kantor polisi?" tanya Yamato marah.

"Dia sakit. Shikamaru dan yang lainnya… itu hanya kesalahpahaman, _Taichou._" Jawab Ino.

"Ya, sudah! Cepat bawa dia ke dokter? Gai, antarkan mereka!"

_ooOSerendipityOoo_

_._

.

Polisi yang pistolnya diambil ternyata adalah polisi dari wilayah Beika. Polisi itu tak bersikap lunak pada mereka, apalagi Shikamaru tak mau menyebutkan namanya. Tak peduli polisi itu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama berkali-kali, Shikamaru tetap tak mau menjawab. Polisi itu marah dan menjebloskan Shikamaru ke penjara.

Sakura, Sasuke, dan Lee berpandang-pandangan cemas. Sama seperti Shikamaru, Sakura pun bungkam, tak mau buka mulut. Begitu pula Sasuke dan Lee. Polisi itu menunjuk Lee dan Sakura.

"Kalian berdua akan segera bebas setelah menyebutkan nama kalian, karena kalian berdua hanya menolong pria itu dan memanggil _ambulance._" Kata polisi tersebut, tetapi mereka tetap tak mau menyebutkan namanya.

"Kau yang mengambil pistol itu dariku, kan? Izumo Kamizuki, cepat jebloskan dia ke penjara!" Kata pria itu sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

Di meja yang lain, seorang polisi bertanya. "Jadi namamu Shion dan kaulah yang memulai perkelahian itu?" tanyanya.

"Itu karena gadis brengsek ini! Dia menginjak sepatuku!" kata Shion sambil menunjuk si gadis matre.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya polisi itu pada si gadis matre.

"Namaku Tayuya dan bukan aku yang memulai! Dia saja yang sudah gila dan terlalu angkuh!" kata si gadis matre.

"Kau yang membuatku emosi! Dasar gadis pengemis!" hardik Shion sambil melotot.

"DIAAM!" teriak polisi yang mengiterogasi mereka berdua.

.

Yamato dan Genma akhirnya menemui polisi dan menjelaskan jati diri keempat anak buahnya. Polisi itu sangat kesal mendengarnya.

"Mereka itu adalah detektif? Kami tak makan, tidur atau mandi, dan kalian merusak operasi yang telah kami lakukan selama 2 bulan? Dua orang pemuda yang mengambil dan menggunakan pistolku itu juga detektif? Huh!"

Polisi yang bernama Kotetsu Hagane itu mengancam akan meneruskan kasus ini, membuat Yamato memohon dan membujuk polisi itu. Genma hanya bisa berdiri dengan oleh-oleh yang dia bawa untuk para polisi itu, tapi polisi itu tetap keras kepala. Tak ada yang bisa mereka lakukan lagi, hanya tinggal satu cara. Yamato berkata. "Kita harus hubungi _Chief_ Sarutobi!"

.

Sakura Cs buru-buru menunduk memberi hormat pada _Chief_ Sarutobi Asuma yang langsung membuang puntung rokoknya ke asbak. Asuma menatap sinis pada Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sudah dikeluarkan dari dalam sel. Mereka semua pun kembali ke kantor mereka.

Di ruang devisi kriminal, Yamato marah luar biasa dan menggunakan tongkat kayu untuk menggebrak meja. Ia menyuruh Shikamaru Cs untuk bicara tanpa kebohongan sedikitpun. "Siapa yang memulai perkelahian? SIAPA?"

Sakura maju dan mengakuinya, tapi Shikamaru dan Sasuke juga maju, begitu juga Lee yang mengatakan kalau mereka memulainya bersama-sama. Yamato malah menganggap kesetiakawanan keempat anak didiknya itu adalah suatu pertunjukkan yang konyol. Ia sebelumnya sudah memberitahu kalau sekali lagi terlibat masalah, ia tak akan sudi melihat mereka lagi. Ino muncul dan langsung membungkuk hormat pada Yamato.

"_Taichou_, sebenaranya yang memulai perkelahian itu adalah aku!" kata Ino.

"Aku sudah tak peduli siapa yang memulai! Kalian sudah kularang untuk tak terlibat masalah, tapi kalian semua tak menghiraukan. Apa kalian pergi ke sana untuk berkelahi? Aku tak hanya mengirim satu, tapi kalian semua! Apa aku mengirim kalian untuk berkelahi seperti orang bodoh?" bentak Yamato.

Yamato menghela nafas lalu menunjuk Shikamaru Cs. "Kalian berlima, _resign _sekarang juga! Buat surat pernyataan pindah dan jangan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanku! Jika sekali saja kalian muncul di depanku, hari itu adalah hari kematian kalian. Jangan pernah muncul lagi, kalian benar-benar bajingan idiot!" teriak Yamato berapi-api.

Yamato akan memukul meja dengan tongkat kayunya lagi, tapi akhirnya ia menjatuhkannya. Bersamaan dengan itu muncul suara.

"_Jangan tanya aku. Aku hanya bisa mendapatkan dua korban. Hidan-sama pasti akan marah besar. O iya… kupikir aku melihat polisi." _

"_Di mana?"_

"_Saat aku mau masuk ke restoran dan saat aku melihatnya, aku dapat merasakannya."_

Shikamaru memutarkan rekaman yang tadi didapat Sakura di Toilet. Yamato berbalik untuk mendengar lebih jelas. Genma merasa itu adalah suara target mereka.

"Apakah kalian yang merekamnya?" tanya Genma.

Lee menjawab sambil menangis. "Iya kami telah melakukannya. Kami bahkan berhasil membuat janji kencan dengan dua dari mereka. Besok jam tujuh malam di Restoran Pierrot. Naruto_-kun_ yang berhasil menemukan gadis pencuri jam mahal itu dan Sasuke yang berhasil mengajak gadis itu kencan. Kami semua bekerja dengan keras. Sakura_-chan_ tak bergerak sedikit pun di toilet wanita untuk merekam itu. Aku juga berhasil mengajak target lain kencan berkat jaket pinjaman Sasuke. Ino dan Shikamaru berhasil mendapatkan informasi tentang markas mereka. Kami semua sudah bekerja sama dengan baik."

Sakura menahan diri agar tak menangis, wajahnya merah dan matanya berkaca-kaca. Ino menghapus air matanya dengan telapak tangan. Sasuke hanya menatap langit-langit dan Shikamaru diam mematung saat Lee menambahkan,

"Bahkan saat di kantor polisi, kami tak memberitahukan identitas kami. Kami sembunyikan identitas kami hingga Shikamaru dan Sasuke dijebloskan ke penjara. Saat itu salah satu gadis itu ada di belakang kami. Kami tak dapat mengacaukan investigasi."

Yamato menyadari apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia menatap kelima anak didiknya satu-satu. Sakura dengan cepat menghapus air matanya yang akhirnya keluar. Genma menghela nafas dan menepuk bahu Lee, menguatkannya.

Situasi menjadi canggung. Mereka semua salah tingkah akan situasi yang baru pertama kali terjadi. "Aku minta maaf. Aku bangga dengan pekerjaan kalian dan aku akan tetap mendidik kalian sebisaku." Kata Yamato pada akhirnya.

"Istirahatlah, besok kita akan menyelesaikan kasus gadis matre!" Tambah Yamato sambil tersenyum dan melanjutkan. "Sakura, kau lulus dari predikat tidak punya ketulusan. Begitu pula denganmu, Shikamaru. Aku senang karena ternyata kau bisa serius juga. Lee dan Sasuke, kalian juga. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Kalian semua lulus. Aku bangga pada kalian berenam."

Sakura memeluk Ino dan tersenyum lebar. Dia senang sekali. Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Lee juga tersenyum. Ino melirik ruang kosong di samping Sakura, biasanya Naruto ada di sana. Naruto juga pasti akan senang sekali karena mereka semua sudah mendapatkan pengakuan dari Yamato.

"Oh ya, Ino_-san!_ Kenapa dengan Naruto_-kun?_" tanya Lee.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dia hanya sedang kurang sehat. Setelah istirahat selama beberapa hari dia pasti akan baik-baik saja dan kembali ceria seperti semula." Jawab Ino.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Di rumah sakit."

"Kenapa kau meninggalkannya sendirian?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia memintaku untuk kembali pada kalian dan menyelesaikan kesalahpahaman yang terjadi."

Sakura menoleh pada Ino. Dia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa Ino sepertinya dekat sekali dengan Naruto. Sejak kapan mereka saling kenal. Dia jadi cemburu pada Ino. Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura menggeleng. _'Kenapa aku harus cemburu? Memangnya apa arti dia bagiku?'_

.

.

Mereka menyerbu markas si gadis matre. Rupanya tempat itu semacam tempat kursus untuk melatih para gadis memikat para korbannya dan memoroti uang mereka. Dan si pemberi kursus adalah pria bernama Hidan. Sungguh ironis, ternyata pria yang mengajarkan cara untuk memoroti uang para pria.

Pria itu protes. Para polisi tidak memiliki surat ijin penggeledahan. Yamato berkata tempat ini bukanlah kantor melainkan TKP, jadi tidak perlu surat ijin. Yamato menemukan _Laptop_ si pemberi kursus yang berisi modul-modul kursusnya dan menyitanya.

Hidan bersikeras mereka harus membawa surat penggeledahan. Yamato berkata ia akan datang dengan surat penggeledahan jika ia memang memerlukannya. Lalu ia membacakan bukti-bukti lain yang sudah dikumpulkan. Yamato juga mengatakan dasar hukum yang menyatakan bahwa mereka berhak menggeledah TKP tanpa surat penggeledahan. Dan tempat ini jelas adalah TKP tempat direncanakannya penipuan. Hidan langsung ditangkap. Sasuke pun memborgol kedua tangan Hidan.

Lee dan Sakura kagum melihat kerennya pemimpin tim mereka dalam menghadapi tersangka. Keduanya akhirnya menyadari bahwa mereka menemukan sesuatu yang berharga tanpa disengaja, yaitu pekerjaan mereka yang ternyata menyenangkan setiap kali sebuah misi berhasil diselesaikan. Sakura tidak lagi melakukan pekerjaan ini sebagai pelarian. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah meninggalkan pekerjaan ini biarpun orang tuanya terus memaksanya untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Sekarang alasan Lee memilih pekerjaan ini juga sudah berubah. Ia bukan hanya bertujuan untuk mendapatkan pekerjaan tetap dan menikah saja, tetapi dia bertekad akan mengungkapkan kebenaran apapun resikonya, biarpun nyawanya sendiri yang menjadi taruhannya.

Yamato memerintahkan kelima anak didiknya untuk mencari setiap bukti dalam ruangan tersebut. Ino menghampiri para gadis peserta kursus itu. Penciuman Ino yang tajam membaui sesuatu saat ia mendekati salah seorang gadis peserta kursus. Ia bertanya, apa gadis itu sedang menjalani pengobatan herbal untuk membasmi kutu? Gadis itu protes. Shikamaru mendekati gadis itu dan membaui bagian kepalanya. Lalu ia mengambil tas si gadis dan mengeluarkan seluruh isinya. Sasuke meyerahkan Hidan pada Lee dan mengambil ponsel si gadis yang terjatuh ke lantai. Ia membuka ponsel gadis itu dan melihat gadis itu berfoto bersama seorang pria berambut merah yang juga ada di _Club _malam saat itu.

Shikamaru menemukan lintingan _marijuana_ di tempat rokok gadis itu. Gadis itu ditangkap, karena dia seorang wanita maka Ino yang memborgolnya. Yamato menggeledah lebih lanjut dan menemukan Narkoba di dalam pembalut cadangan wanita tersebut.

"Siapa pemasokmu?" tanyanya.

Sasuke kembali memandang foto di ponsel si gadis. Ia teringat bahwa pria ini adalah pemasok Narkoba yang sedang diincar oleh detektif yang menjebloskannya dan Shikamaru ke penjara.

"Kurasa pemasoknya adalah kekasih gadis ini…" Kata Sasuke. Ia memperlihatkan foto yang menjadi _wallpaper_ ponsel si gadis. Di pinggir foto tersebut terdapat tulisan _Yui Love Sasori_.

"Saat di _Club_ malam, pria ini sempat berbicara dengan pria berambut pirang panjang yang tertusuk saat perkelahian masal terjadi. Pria berambut pirang itu pasti pelanggan tetapnya." Kata Sasuke meneruskan perkataannya tadi.

"Oh, jadi si Deidara itu—" kata Yamato. Dia tersenyum karena sekarang hutang mereka pada detektif Kotetsu Hagane yang telah menjebloskan Shikamaru dan Sasuke ke panjara telah lunas. Mereka impas dan bisa kembali berdamai. Sasuke memeriksa ponsel gadis itu lagi. Catatan dalam ponsel itu juga menyatakan bahwa si gadis sempat berbicara dengan kekasihnya pagi ini. Sasuke pun menyerahkan ponsel itu pada Yamato.

Ino menyuruh si gadis yang sudah diborgol untuk berdiri. Mereka semua menangkap para gadis itu dan menggiring para gadis tersebut sekaligus Hidan ke mobil polisi. Yamato mengumpulkan semua bukti-bukti ke dalam kardus dengan dibantu oleh Shikamaru.

"Baiklah, mari kita semua kembali ke kantor polisi! Dan setelah itu aku akan mentraktir kalian semua makan sepuasnya..."

"YESS!" teriak Lee dan Sakura kompak. Mereka langsung tos.

_ooOSerendipityOoo_

.

.

Ino dan yang lainnya mengunjungi rumah sakit tempat Naruto dirawat. Di koridor rumah sakit, seorang pria muda dengan jas dokter yang tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke langsung berlari menghampirinya dan mencium bibirnya. Sasuke langsung mendorong dokter muda itu dan menatapnya tajam.

"Sasuke, kau kemana saja? Apa kau ke sini untuk kembali kepadaku?"

"Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir, Suigetsu! Aku datang ke sini bukan untukmu!" bentak Sasuke.

Lee dan yang lainnya cengo melihat pemandangan itu. Seorang wanita muda berseragam perawat reflek menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan karena tak sengaja melihat pemandangan tersebut. Air mata mengalir membasahi wajah cantiknya. Mata Sasuke membulat melihat suster itu langsung berlari sambil menangis.

'_Hinata-chan? Kenapa dia lari sambil menangis? Mungkinkah dia masih mencintaiku? Tidak! Itu tidak mungkin! Dialah yang memutuskan hubungan kami!_' pikir Sasuke dalam hati.

"Oi, Sasuke! Siapa gadis itu? Mantan pacarmu semasa SMA?" tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke mengangguk membenarkan.

"Sebaiknya kau kejar dia, Sasuke! Kau membuatnya menangis!" sambung Lee. Sasuke pun mengangguk dan langsung berlari mengejar gadis itu.

"Dia menjadi _gay_ karena wanita itu, kan? Tapi kalau memang wanita cantik itu yang minta putus dengan Sasuke_-san_, kenapa dia menangis saat melihat Sasuke_-san_ berciuman dengan pria tadi?" tanya Ino bingung.

"Mungkin wanita itu hanya ingin lebih diperhatikan oleh Sasuke_-san, _makanya dia mengatai Sasuke_-san _terlalu dingin… padahal sebenarnya dia masih mencintai Sasuke_-san_ dan mungkin ucapan putusnya itu hanya untuk menguji Sasuke_-san_ saja?" kata Sakura.

"Ah, kuharap Sasuke sembuh setelah menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan gadis itu." Sambung Lee.

"Ayo pergi!" ajak Ino. Mereka pun mengikuti Ino menuju sebuah ruangan di mana Naruto dirawat.

Naruto duduk di ranjangnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Dia menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu di buka dan langsung tersenyum saat melihat teman-temannya yang datang. Sakura memberikan sebuket bunga _Camelia Pink_ pada Naruto. Naruto tertawa kecil, ia ingat apa bahasa bunga _Camelia Pink_ dari Ino. Itu artinya 'Aku merindukanmu'.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Huh!" bentak Sakura sambil melotot. Naruto hanya tersenyum.

Shikamaru menaruh satu keranjang buah-buahan di atas meja dan Lee menyerahkan sebungkus bubur _abalone_ pada Naruto.

"_Arigatou, minna!"_ kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Ino duduk di samping Naruto. "Kau sudah baikan?" tanyanya.

"_Hai._ Besok aku juga sudah boleh pulang, _Nee-san_."

"_Onee-san?"_ tanya Sakura heran. Sejak kapan Naruto memanggil Ino _'Onee-san'_?

"_Hai._ Dia kakakku."

"Kakakmu? Bagaimana bisa dia jadi kakakmu, marga kalian jelas berbeda? Kalian juga tidak mirip sama sekali!" tanya Sakura dengan nada sinis.

"Ciee…! Ciee…! Kayaknya ada yang cemburu, nih?" goda Lee yang langsung mendapatkan _deathglare _dari Sakura.

"Ayah Naruto adalah waliku. Kedua orang tuaku sudah meninggal dan ayahnya menjadi ayah keduaku. Jadi dia adalah adikku, Sakura." jawab Ino.

"Oh, terus kenapa kemarin-kemarin kalian berdua pura-pura tidak saling mengenal?"

"Kapan kami begitu? Perasaan interaksi kami biasa saja..." kata Naruto polos. Sakura menghela napas. Dia benar-benar capek bicara dengan Naruto.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tiba-tiba kau jatuh sakit saat sedang bertugas?" tanya Lee yang sudah penasaran dari kemarin-kemarin. Naruto melirik Ino.

"Dia memang sedang kurang sehat saat itu." Jawab Ino. Naruto tersenyum dan berterimakasih dalam hati.

"Kenapa? Rasanya ada yang ganjil?" tanya Lee lagi.

"Itu gara-gara sampah! Kau ingat, kan? Dia muntah-muntah saat di TPS?" kata Ino pula.

"Oh, jadi Naruto_-kun_ punya penciuman setajam anjing juga?"

"Tidak! Lebih tepatnya dia ini hanya tuan muda manja yang tidak pernah mencium bau sampah."

"_Ino-Neesan!"_ protes Naruto. Lee malah tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kupikir kau mengidap penyakit serius sampai sakit tiba-tiba begitu?" sambung Shikamaru.

"Kalau aku sakit parah, aku tidak mungkin menjadi polisi, Shikamaru_-Nii!_ Kita kan harus benar-benar lulus _test_ kesehatan sebelum masuk _Academy_ Kepolisian."

"HEY! Atas dasar apa kau memanggilku kakak? Huh!" protes Shikamaru.

"Lho… bukanya kau itu calon kakak iparku?" tanya Naruto _innocent._

"Siapa yang KAKAK IPARMU?" sahut Ino sambil mencubit lengan Naruto.

"Aoww, kenapa kau suka sekali mencubit orang, _Onee-san?_" teriak Naruto.

"Dasar, si bungsu!" kata Lee yang merupakan si sulung diantara mereka semua.

.

.

"Hinata_-chan?"_ kata Sasuke yang kemudian duduk di samping Hinata yang sedang menghapus air matanya dengan tisu.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke sudah duduk di sampingnya langsung beranjak pergi tetapi Sasuke menahan lengannya dan menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang lembut. Tatapan yang sering Hinata peroleh dari Sasuke semasa SMA. Sasuke hanya memberikan tatapan seperti itu padanya. Tidak pernah pada orang lain dan hal itu langsung membuat _moment-moment_nya dengan Sasuke memenuhi kepalanya. Kenangan-kenangan membahagiakan itu seakan kembali terulang.

"Kenapa kau belum menikah atau menjalin hubungan dengan pria lain?" tanya Sasuke.

'_Itu karena kamu, Sasuke-kun… karena aku masih mencintaimu dan menyayangimu sepunuh hatiku.'_

"Baiklah, pertanyaannya aku ganti? Kenapa enam tahun yang lalu kau minta putus denganku?"

"Bukanya aku sudah bilang? Aku mencintai Inuzuka Kiba!" Jawab Hinata.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak berkencan dengan pria itu setelah putus denganku?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke. Semuanya sudah terbongkar. Sasuke sudah tahu kalau ia berbohong.

"Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau jadi tidak normal begitu? Kenapa seleramu menjadi berubah? Kenapa kau menjalin hubungan dengan pria?"

"Itu karena kau. Aku sakit hati dan sempat membencimu karena kau memutuskan hubungan kita tanpa alasan. Kau memutuskan hubungan kita secara sepihak, Hinata! Sejak saat itu aku jadi benci wanita!"

Hinata tercengang, jadi itu alasannya. Sasuke membenci wanita karena kesalahannya. Sasuke jadi tidak normal seperti ini karena kesalahannya sendiri. Hinata tidak tahan lagi, ia pun mengakui semuannya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengujimu. Kau terlalu dingin, padahal aku ingin perhatian yang lebih darimu. Aku ingin sekali-sekali kau bersikap romantis kepadaku tapi kau tetap dingin, Sasuke_-kun._ Aku sempat berpikir kalau Sasuke_-kun_ tidak mencintaiku, makanya aku minta putus. Kau tidak bilang apa-apa. Kau tidak bilang kalau kau tidak terima kita putus. Kau menerima keputusanku begitu saja dan menghilang. Sejak saat itu aku semakin yakin kalau kau memang tidak pernah mencintaiku."

'_Astaga! Jadi semua itu hanya kesalahpahaman? Kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar? Sasuke kau bodoh! Kau idiot!' _gerutu Sasuke dalam hati. Hinata kembali terisak. Ia memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak dan sakit.

"Maaf karena aku _introvert,_ tapi Hinata sekarang aku sudah berubah. Aku bukan lagi orang yang dingin. Dan asal kau tahu Hinata… saat itu aku sangat mencintaimu! Kenapa kau tidak pernah menyadarinya? Kenapa kita menjadi pasangan yang bodoh?"

Hinata langsung tercenung. Ia sangat menyesal dengan semua yang telah terjadi di masa lalu. Ia mulai menyadari kesalahannya. Saat itu ia memang terlalu egois dengan mengharapkan Sasuke akan selalu bersikap romantis padanya, padahal ia tahu kalau Sasuke itu orang yang tertutup_._ Hinata tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan yang sama dan ia ingin menebus semua kesalahannya di masa lalu.

"Sasuke_-kun,_ maaf kalau aku egois. _Nee, Sasuke-kun!_ Kalau aku meminta kesempatan kedua untuk kembali memulai hubungan kita dari awal dan memperbaiki semuanya… apa kau akan sembuh dan kembali menjadi pria normal?" tanya Hinata penuh harap.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_A/n: Nah, sekarang alur ceritanya sudah mulai berubah walaupun masih ada beberapa scene yang sama dengan dramanya. Chapter kali ini author persembahkan untuk pecinta NaruSaku dan SasuHina. Semoga kalian semua suka dengan chapter kali ini! Atau ada yang masih kurang puas? __**Okay, Review Please! Arigatou. ^^**_

_._

_Blasan Review yang nggak log in:_

_._

_**Pixx:**__ Iya, tapi fict ini nggak ada unsur misterinya seperti detective conan, karena fict ini lebih menceritakan tentang mereka berenam yang akhirnya mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga sebagai seorang detektif. Dan aku emang sengaja pengen bikin Narutonya sekeren mungkin walaupun masih ada polosnya :D _

_Iya, ini ada ShikaIno dan SasuHina juga dan mungkin Lee juga bakalan aku kasih pasangan, tapi masih bingung juga. Siapa ya, chara yang kira-kira cocok dengan Lee? Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

_**Tonton:**__ Yeah, namanya juga Sasuke Uchiha, always cool everyday, hahaha. Nih udah dilanjut. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

_**Zooma:**__ Hahaha… iya dong, daripada ketahuan sama Yahiko ntar. Iya ada SasuHina-nya juga. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

_**Kisota:**__ Yup, makanya aku lebih memilih Yamato daripada Kakashi untuk menjadi pimpinan mereka. Sebenarnya Yamato bukan cuma pengen ngerjain Naruto Cs aja sih, tetapi detektif itu kalau dapat misi pengintaian emang harus betah di mobil sampai penjahatnya keluar. Ini udah dilanjut. Arigatou for RnR. ^^_

_**DemonSan:**__ Bukan. Kalau anaknya Itachi-Hana itu cewek dan masih kecil, umurnya baru dua tahun. Kalau Uchiha Akira itu anaknya Uchiha Obito sama Rin. ^^_

_Yah, Kushina kan seorang ibu jadi dia sedih banget setelah kehilangan Naruko. Dia nggak tahu harus nyalahin siapa hingga akhirnya malah Minato yang kena. Iya, Ino udah nggak punya Ortu lagi. Sekarang keluarganya cuma Minato sama Naruto. Hai! Arigatou for RnR. ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/n: Hello, minna-san! ^^_

_Maaf soal kemarin ya, Minna-san. Muki emang galau kemarin (dan sekarang pun masih galau) tapi kemarin aku cuma pengen curhat aja, kok, nggak bermaksud bersikap childish karena aku suka Manga/Anime Naruto meskipun nggak suka ending pairing-nya. Maklumin aja ya, namanya juga orang yang lagi galau? Hehehe. Dan dengan ini aku memutuskan tidak akan sampai bikin fict-fict NaruSaku karyaku __**discontinued **__karena ternyata masih banyak NSL yang mau baca fict NaruSaku *terharu*. Terimakasih buat kalian semua yang udah memberiku semangat. Sedih juga sih karena pairing yang aku suka nggak jadi semua (baik itu NaruSaku maupun ShikaIno, bahkan aku juga suka NejiTen tapi Neji-nya malah mati. MinaKushi udah pasti suka, tapi mereka mati juga), tapi aku masih pengen bikin fict tentang mereka dan juga membaca semua fanfiction karya author lain tentang mereka, jadi semoga kalian nggak pada bosen dengan fict NaruSaku dan ShikaIno karyaku. Well, Happy Reading! ^^_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer : All Character belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_Terinspirasi dari Korean Drama __**"You're All Surrounded" **_

_You're All Surrounded (Director: Yoo In Sik, Screenwriter: Lee Jung Sun)_

_This Fanfiction belong to __**me**_

_Tittle: Serendipity_

_Genre : Drama, Crime, Romance, Hurt/Comfort_

_Rate: M_

_Pairing : NaruSaku, ShikaIno, SasuHina._

_Warning : AU, OOC, minim deskriptif, tyopo(s), abal, dll._

_._

_._

_**Sumarry :**__ Yamato adalah pimpinan Tim 2 devisi kriminal. Ia tak menyangka bahwa tahun ini ia akan mendapatkan pekerjaan yang jauh lebih merepotkan. Ia diminta untuk menjadi kapten tim rookie yang ternyata semua anggotanya adalah polisi pemula yang malah membuat kepalanya sakit. Mereka masih naïf dan amatir. Bagaimanakah kisah Yamato-Taichou dalam mendidik para polisi/detektif muda ini?__** (terinspirasi dari Kdrama "You're All Surrounded")**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Chapter 4: Tidak ada detektif pemula**_

"Pemula bisa membuat kesalahan tapi seorang detektif tidak boleh membuat kesalahan. Kenapa? Karena satu kesalahan saja bisa berakibat fatal dan tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Jagan terlalu ambisius tapi juga jangan tidak peduli_**" —Yamato Tenzo—**_

_**ooOSerendipityOoo**_

_**.**_

**.**

Minato Namikaze masih mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang dikatakan dokter psikiater di depannya. Dokter cantik itu mengela nafas panjang.

"Aku sebenarnya tidak ingin mengijinkannya pulang hari ini tetapi dia terus memaksaku!"

"Kenapa? Apa keadaannya seburuk 7 tahun yang lalu?"

"Minato_-kun,_ puteramu meminta obat tidur lagi padaku. Dia bilang dia tidak bisa tidur karena dia terus bermimpi buruk. Dia terus-menerus memimpikan hal yang sama—saat Kushina meninggal di depan mata kepalanya sendiri."

"Dia masih tidak dapat melupakan kejadian itu?"

"Dia anak yang cerdas. Dia tidak akan bisa lupa."

Minato memijat keningnya. Pikirannya kalut dan hatinya tidak tenang memikirkan Naruto.

"Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi obat tidur itu tidak baik, jadi aku tidak mau memberikannya. Sayangnya, gara-gara aku tidak memberikannya, Naruto masih lemah karena dia kurang tidur. Aku benar-benar tidak mau mengijinkannya pulang tetapi kau tahu dia, kan? Dia itu keras kepala sama seperti ibunya."

"Dia benar-benar berbeda dengan Ino_-chan._ Ino_-chan_ tidak sampai memiliki trauma karena masa lalunya yang pahit…"

"Itu karena Ino_-chan_ bisa menerima semuanya tetapi Naruto tidak. Ino_-chan_ bahkan tidak memiliki rasa dendam di dalam hatinya karena kau benar-benar mendidiknya dengan baik."

Dokter cantik bernama Tsunade Senju itu mengambil nafas sebentar, sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku senang karena kau yang menjadi walinya. Kalau kau tidak menjadi walinya, Ino_-chan_ mungkin tidak akan bisa tersenyum apalagi tertawa lagi. Aku ingat saat dia kehilangan kedua orang tuanya, dia sangat sedih dan depresi. Biarpun pemerintah memasukkannya ke panti asuhan, dia hanya menyendiri dan selalu menghindari teman-temannya. Itulah sebabnya aku memintamu untuk menjadi walinya. Dan akhirnya, Ino_-chan_ bisa kembali normal karena kau berhasil menjadi pengganti ayahnya."

"Ini semua salahku. Aku tidak bisa melindungi keluargaku. Setelah aku kehilangan Naruko, aku juga kehilangan Kushina dan sekarang Naruto menjadi seperti ini. Aku benar-benar seorang ayah yang tidak berguna. Aku bahkan tidak percaya, orang sepertiku begitu dikagumi oleh Ino_-chan?!_"

"Minato_-kun,_ sudah kubilang… Kau jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! Kau sampai terlambat menjemput Naruko karena saat itu kau harus menyelamatkan seorang anak. Kau tidak bisa melindungi Kushina karena saat itu kalian sudah lama bercerai, dan saat itu mereka juga sedang berada jauh dari jangkauanmu. Meskipun Kushina pernah bilang kalau kau bukan ayah yang baik, kau sebenarnya adalah detektif yang hebat sekaligus ayah yang baik. Itulah sebabnya Ino_-chan_ begitu _respect_ terhadapmu. Apa yang terjadi pada Kushina dan Naruko, itu semua adalah takdir. Kejadian itu di luar kemampuan kita sebagai manusia." Nasihat Tsunade. Minato hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan tangis.

Tsunade menarik tangan Minato dan megenggamnya erat, menguatkannya. "Aku mengenalmu sejak kau masih kecil. Kau adalah orang yang baik, Minato_-kun._"

_ooOSerendipityOoo_

.

.

Yamato memberi keenam anak didiknya kasus selanjutnya. Mereka berenam terkejut. Tak mengira mereka akan diberi kasus lagi oleh Yamato.

Mereka semua dibagi menjadi 3 tim. Naruto dan Sakura diberi kasus penguntit. Shikamaru, Ino, dan Genma diberi kasus tentang seorang pria paruh baya yang ditemukan tewas di kamar mandi apartemennya. Sasuke dan Lee diberi kasus tentang orang hilang. Awalnya kasus itu hanya diserahkan kepada unit orang hilang tetapi ternyata kasus orang hilang tersebut juga dicurigai berhubungan dengan kasus kriminal, makanya Sasuke dan Lee diminta untuk bekerja sama dengan beberapa anggota tim unit orang hilang tersebut.

"Jangan pedulikan ini kasus besar atau kecil. Fokus dan dengarkan. Lakukan penyelidikan menyeluruh. Berusahalah menjauhi kekerasan dan selidiki dengan serius. Kalian menjadi detektif yang memimpin." Kata Yamato. Ia akan pergi selama tiga hari untuk memimpin pelatihan di kepolisian pusat bersama dengan Gai.

"Jika ada kesulitan atau kemajuan, kalian harus melapor pada Genma. Kalian bukan lagi pemula. Tidak ada yang namanya detektif pemula. Pemula bisa membuat kesalahan tapi seorang detektif tidak boleh membuat kesalahan. Kenapa? Karena satu kesalahan saja bisa berakibat fatal dan tidak bisa ditarik kembali. Jagan terlalu ambisius tapi juga jangan tidak peduli. Dan pastinya…" Yamato menatap anak-anak didiknya satu-satu. "Jangan pernah bertindak sendirian! Mengerti?"

"_Hai! Wakarimashita!"_

,

.

Naruto dan Sakura memulai penyelidikan pertama mereka. Sakura kesal karena dia yang malah disuruh menyetir. Tadinya Sakura mau protes, tetapi melihat sejak tadi Naruto tidak terlihat bersemangat seperti biasanya dan sesekali memijat keningnya membuat Sakura malah menjadi khawatir apalagi wajah Naruto agak pucat.

"Hei, hei, hei! Apa kau masih sakit? Wajahmu pucat…" kata Sakura.

"Aku hanya sedikit pusing, Sakura_-chan._ Kau tidak usah khawatir."

"Siapa yang khawatir? Aku hanya tidak mau kau mengacaukan misi pertama kita karena kau sedang dalam kondisi tidak fit!"

"Aku hanya kurang tidur, Sakura_-chan_."

"Kalau begitu, tidurlah!"

"Tidak bisa. Sebentar lagi kita akan segera sampai."

Mereka akhirnya tiba di Rumah si pelapor. Sakura meminta gadis itu menceritakan bagaimana ia mulai dikuntit.

Gadis pelapor yang bernama Tenten itu bercerita, ia bertemu dengan seorang pria dalam kencan buta. Ia hanya menemuinya dua kali dan berhenti menelponnya karena tidak tertarik pada pria itu. Tapi pria itu terus-menerus menelponnya dan mengirimnya SMS, bahkan mendatanginya ke rumah dan mengatakan ia mencintai gadis itu dan gadis itu adalah miliknya.

Puncaknya adalah ketika gadis itu mulai berkencan dengan orang lain beberapa hari lalu. Tindakan penguntit itu bertambah parah. Ia berkata akan datang malam hari saat tidak ada orang dan membunuh gadis itu. Pria itu mengancam dan menyiksanya secara verbal. Gadis itu merasa sangat menderita. Hanya mendengar suara dering telepon saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan rasanya ia hampir gila.

Naruto bertanya, apakah gadis itu memiliki bukti bahwa pria itu mengancamnya dan menyiksanya secara verbal. Misalnya rekaman telepon atau video. Sayangnya tidak ada. Naruto berkata untuk saat ini mereka hanya bisa menyebut kasus ini adalah kasus penguntitan. Dan kasus penguntitan tergolong kejahatan ringan. Untuk bisa menangkap pria itu karena sudah mengancam dan mengganggu, gadis itu memerlukan bukti kuat.

"Penguntitan hanya kejahatan ringan?" tanya gadis yang bernama Tenten itu tidak percaya.

Dengan menyesal Sakura membenarkan. Gadis itu kecewa dan makin ketakutan.

"Memang tidak bisa dipercaya! Bagaimana bisa menguntit seseorang diberi hukuman sama seperti orang kencing sembarangan di jalan? Hukuman seperti apa itu?" oceh Sakura.

Naruto melirik _partner_nya dengan kesal. Mereka adalah petugas penegak hukum tetapi malah menjelek-jelekkan hukum.

"Bohong kalau hukum Negara kita melindungi rakyat!" ujar Sakura.

Naruto buru-buru menyudahi penyelidikan mereka dengan meminta gadis itu untuk menelpon mereka lagi jika sudah memiliki bukti. Ia lalu pamit karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa mereka katakan.

"Tunggu sebentar, Naruto! Mari kita tangani kasus ini sendiri! Kita bisa mendapatkan bukti ancaman!" Kata Sakura.

"Kalian bisa melakukan itu untukku?" tanya gadis itu penuh harap. Sakura mengangguk menenangkan.

Naruto meminta Sakura berbicara dengannya di luar. Ia langsung memarahi Sakura agar berpikir sebelum berbicara. Jika Sakura tidak berpikir maka sebaiknya Sakura tutup mulut. Ia menuduh Sakura berlebihan karena terlalu bersemangat. Mereka seharusnya bekerja sesuai buku.

"Bukankah ini pekerjaan kita? Kita detektif yang menangani kasus ini!"

Naruto berkata, Sakura hanya ingin dipuji karena menyelesaikan kasus pertamanya, tapi Sakura berkata ia tidak ingin dipuji. Ia benar-benar ingin membantu gadis itu.

"Kau belum pernah menjadi korban dan kau tidak akan mengerti karena kau seorang pria."

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang dikatakan Yamato_-Taichou_ sebelum memberi kita misi ini? Jangan terlalu ambisius!"

"Kau sendiri juga tidak mendengarkan, buktinya kau tidak peduli!"

"Bukanya aku tidak peduli, Sakura_-chan._ Aku hanya tidak ingin bertindak gegabah." Kata Naruto yang kemudian berjalan pergi.

"Bayangkan kalau gadis itu adalah Ino_-san!_ Kau mau diam saja meskipun kakakmu itu sudah diancam akan dibunuh?" teriak Sakura.

Naruto berhenti berjalan dan kembali berbalik pada Sakura. Sakura tersenyum karena akhirnya Naruto mau membantunya. "Kau adik yang baik." Kata Sakura.

Mereka pun menyelidiki _akun SNS_ penguntit. Lalu menyelidiki rekaman _CCTV_ di luar rumah Tenten. Sakura memberikan alat perekam pada Tenten untuk merekam percakapannya dengan si penguntit yang bernama Sora itu.

.

.

Shikamau, Ino, dan Genma tiba di Apartemen seorang pria paruh baya. Korban tersebut berusia 65 tahun. Dia tewas di dalam kamar mandi sambil mengenggam erat ponselnya. Dia memiliki dua orang anak kembar bernama Sagi dan Toki, dan tinggal bersama puterinya. Orang yang menelpon polisi adalah puteranya yang sedang berkunjung padahal selama ini adiknya—Toki— ada di rumah.

Genma memeriksa tubuh korban. Kepala korban terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kornea matanya buram tetapi pupilnya jernih. Perutnya sudah mulai membusuk. Ada seekor belatung di dalam rongga hidungnya. Setidaknya korban telah mati sejak 24 jam yang lalu. Dari telapak kaki korban ditemukan sabun kering.

"Sabun? Dia pasti tepeleset! Aku yakin ini hanya kecelakaan!" kata Shikamaru.

"Jangan terlalu cepat menyimpulkan, Shikamaru!" tegur Ino.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara rebut-ribut di luar kamar mandi TKP. Kedua anak korban berkelahi dan saling menuduh bahwa saudaranya adalah pembunuh Ayah mereka. Shikamaru dan Ino segera memisahkan mereka. Ino menahan pergerakkan Toki sedangkan Shikamaru menahan gerakkan Sagi.

"Aku yakin pasti dia yang membunuh Ayahku!" teriak Sagi sambil terus berusaha melepaskan diri dari Shikamaru.

"Jangan bohong! Kau yang membunuhnya demi uang!" balas Toki penuh emosi.

"Demi uang? Siapa yang selama ini hidup memoroti uangnya? Apakah tidak cukup kau menghabiskan uangnya? Apakah kau akan mengambil semuanya setelah membunuh _Otou-san?_"

"Jangan bicara omong kosong! Kau yang selalu mengincar uang _Otou-san!_ Dasar parasit!" si adik kembali menyerbu kakaknya.

Mereka kembali dipisahkan. Genma memarahi mereka. Apakah mereka tidak malu berkelahi seperti itu padahal Ayah mereka baru saja tiada? Akhirnya keduanya lebih tenang. Genma memerintahkan agar kakak beradik itu dibawa ke Kantor Polisi.

.

.

Sasuke dan Lee masih berada di Kantor. Seorang wanita paruh baya memohon pada seorang anggota unit orang hilang yang bernama Temari. "Tolong temukan puteraku!"

"Mereka harus menemukan si wanita nakal yang membunuh Haku terlabih dahulu, bibi!" kata seorang wanita yang sepertinya adalah keponakan si wanita paruh baya.

"Temukan puteraku, _onegai!_" kata si Ibu sambil memegangi tangan Temari. "Puteraku tidak akan pergi seperti itu karena ia tahu ibunya akan khawatir. Untuk apa ia meninggalkan rumah?"

Si keponakkan si Ibu mengatakan, ada banyak hal yang mencurigakan seputar menghilangnya saudara sepupunya itu. Ia curiga bahwa sepupunya itu telah dibunuh oleh calon istrinya.

Temari lalu mengalihkan kasus tersebut pada Sasuke dan Lee. Orang yang hilang itu bernama Haku Yuki, 26 tahun. Haku adalah seorang Manajer Restoran dan seharusnya menikah dengan Isaribi tanggal 31 Mei, tapi ibunya sudah sebulan tidak berhasil menghubungi puteranya.

Sang Ibu percaya pada perkataan calon menantunya yang mengatakan bahwa saat ini Haku sedang berpergian dan tidak bisa dihubungi selama beberapa waktu, tapi kemudian tagihan-tagihan kartu kredit mulai berdatangan, juga tagihan uang dari Internet dalam jumlah besar.

Si Ibu akhirnya pergi mencari puteranya ke Kanto, tapi Isaribi berkata, Haku sudah pergi dan uangnya menghilang tanpa jejak. Tepat sebelum Haku hilang, Isaribi mendaftarkan Apartemen mereka untuk dijual, tanpa sepengetahuan keluarga Haku. Dan karena adanya kemungkinan pembunuhan maka pimpinan tim mereka—Morino Ibiki— meminta bantuan tim Yamato.

Sasuke dan Lee akhirnya ditugaskan untuk menemui Isaribi, tunangan Haku. Isaribi tak nampak khawatir tunangannya menghilang. Ia mengakui ia hendak menjual Apartemen mereka, bukankah setidaknya ia berhak atas tunjangan ganti rugi? Tampaknya Isaribi marah pada Haku.

Ia bercerita suatu hari, Haku menelpon saat berada di tempat karaoke bersama teman-temannya. Haku berkata akan pulang terlambat karena teman-temanya meminta ditraktir minum setelah ia menyerahkan surat undangan pernikahan mereka. Isaribi mengingatkan agar Haku tidak minum terlalu banyak. Sejak itu Haku mendadak hilang. Hal itu terjadi sebulan sebelum pernikahan mereka.

Awalnya ia khawatir tetapi beberapa hari kemudian ia menemukan bahwa Haku sengaja menonaktifkan teleponnya. Saat itulah ia sadar Haku melarikan diri dari pernikahan mereka. Ia berkata sejak awal Haku memang tidak ingin menikah. Ia yang mengatur tanggal pernikahan dan mencari Apartemen untuk mereka. Isaribi yakin Haku benar-benar tidak pernah mencintainya dan akhirnya mengkhianatinya. Ia yakin Haku menghilang dengan sengaja.

"Sejak sebulan yang lalu aku sudah curiga kalau dia itu _gay_ dan ingin menikah dengan pria yang bernama Zabuza itu! Itulah sebabnya dia menghilang dengan sengaja agar tidak jadi menikah denganku."

Sasuke bertanya apa pendapat Isaribi mengenai menghilangnya Haku setelah mendapat pinjaman banyak uang dari Internet, Isaribi berkata mungkin Haku menggunakannya untuk berjudi karena akhir-akhir ini Haku ketagihan berjudi dan pergi ke Kasino setiap kali ada kesempatan.

_ooOSerendipityOoo_

.

.

Tenten bersedia pergi menemui penguntitnya di sebuah Café, meski sebenarnya ia sangat takut. Naruto duduk di belakangnya dengan mengantungi alat perekam, sementara Sakura duduk di seberangnya dan diam-diam merekam video.

Penguntit Tenten datang dan duduk di depan Tenten. Ia memuji Tenten memakai parfum yang ia sukai dan Tenten adalah wanita sempurna. Tenten berkata ia memakai parfum yang disukai Hyuuga Neji, pria yang saat ini dikencaninya. Ia berkata bahwa ia mulai mencintai pria itu.

Penguntit Tenten yang bernama Sora itu menautkan jari-jemarinya erat di bawah meja untuk menutupi emosinya. Namun tutur katanya tetap lembut. Ia meminta Tenten tidak membohongi diri sendiri mengenai perasaannya. Ia berkata hanya dirinya yang ada di hati Tenten.

Demi mendapatkan bukti Tenten memprovokasi penguntitnya dengan lebih keras. Ia berkata ia sama sekali tidak menyukai Sora dan mereka tidak pernah berpacaran. Penguntit itu malah menuduh Neji telah mengancam Tenten. Mengapa Tenten berubah? Tenten yang dikenalnya tidaklah dingin seperti ini.

Tenten berkata ia mendapat kekuatan dari Neji hingga berani menghadapi sampah seperti Sora. Ia berkata ia tidak takut lagi. Ia juga mengatai Sora orang gila dan ini hari terakhir ia bertemu dengannya.

Melihat penguntit itu tidak ada tanda-tanda mengancam, Sakura mengirimkan _email _pada Naruto agar berpura-pura menjadi kekasih Tenten untuk memprovokasinya. Meski keberatan, Naruto akhirnya bangkit dan menaik Tenten, berpura-pura menjadi Neji.

"Jangan menyiksa kekasihku lagi! Tenten sama sekali tidak menyukaimu! Harus bagaimana lagi agar kau mengerti?" kata Naruto. Sora hanya diam, seperti hendak menangis lalu tersenyum. _Creepy._

Naruto akhirnya membawa Tenten keluar. Sakura mengikuti mereka, tapi si penguntit itu tidak mengikuti keluar. Rencana mereka gagal. Mereka belum juga mendapatkan bukti. Tenten kecewa karena tidak berhasil mendapatkan bukti padahal ia sudah siap untuk dipukul sekalipun, demi mendapatkannya. Sakura menenangkannya. Ia berkata penguntit itu pasti terprovokasi dan mulai sekarang, mereka akan melindungi Tenten 24 jam sehari. Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas kesal melihat Sakura memutuskan begitu saja tanpa membicarakan hal ini lebih dulu dengannya.

.

.

Di ruang interogasi, Shikamaru dan Ino menanyai si kakak. Ino bertanya apakah ia benar-benar berpikir bahwa Toki lah yang telah membunuh Ayah mereka. Sagi berkata ini bukanlah dugaan tapi ia tahu kalau ia benar.

Ia bercerita kalau adiknya seorang monster. Dulu adiknya tidak seperti itu dan hidup normal, tetapi sejak tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan setelah lulus kuliah dan tunangannya membatalkan pernikahan mereka secara sepihak, adiknya itu jadi terobsesi dengan _Games Online, _hingga adiknya tidak bisa lagi membedakan kenyataan dan hidup dalam khayalan dunia _games._

.

_Ayah Sagi dan Toki membawakan makanan untuk puterinya yang sudah berjam-jam bermain game di dalam kamar. Tanpa sengaja, si Ayah menumpahkan sup hingga merusak mouse computer Toki. Toki mengamuk dan mendorong ayahnya hingga jatuh ke lantai, lalu memarahinya dengan kasar._

.

"Ia bahkan tidak sadar kalau ia telah membunuh _Otou-san._ Ia mungkin berpikir, ia hanya membunuh seseorang di dalam _game._ Ia pasti membunuh _Otou-san_ seperti itu!" cerita Sagi.

Sementara si adik ditanyai oleh Genma. Ia berkata dengan penuh emosi bahwa kakaknya yang telah membunuh Ayah mereka. Hanya ada satu alasan kakaknya menemui Ayah mereka. Asuransi.

.

_Sagi adalah agen asuransi. Ia menawarkan produk asuransi baru pada sang Ayah dan selalu menemui Ayah mereka setiap kali menghadapi kesulitan keuangan. Hingga suatu hari sang Ayah menolak. Sagi pun marah dan membentak-bentak Ayah mereka. Dan hal itu didengar oleh Toki yang asyik bermain games online di kamarnya._

_Sagi berusaha mendapakan klien asuransi dan hutangnya terus menumpuk. Hingga suatu kali ia menonton berita di televisi tentang seorang pria yang ditangkap karena membunuh orang tuanya demi uang asuransi. Pria itu sempat mendapatkan uang ratusan ribu dollar dari pihak asuransi, setelah pura-pura membuat kecelakaan mobil._

_Toki masuk ke dalam ka_mar _mandi dan menemukan Sagi berjongkok di sisi tubuh Ayah mereka yang sudah meninggal._

.

"Dia meledak karena _Otou-san_ tidak mau menurutinya. Satu-satunya cara untuk membayar hutangnya adalah dengan uang asuransi jiwa _Otou-san_. Dia tahu sistem asuransi jiwa lebih baik dari siapapun!" cerita Toki.

.

.

Sasuke dan Lee menanyai rekan-rekan kerja Haku. Mereka terakhir kali bertemu Haku malam itu di tempat karaoke. Beberapa orang pelayan Restoran mengatakan bahwa manajer mereka adalah pekerja yang rajin dan tidak pernah bolos. Tidak mungkin dia berjudi.

"Jadi apakah menurutmu, Isariba_-san_ itu berbohong?" tanya Lee.

Sasuke menemukan Haku meminjam uang sebanyak 2 juta yen di Internet dari 5 tempat yang berbeda. Haku mengambil sendiri uang itu dalam waktu dua hari. Dan dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, Haku mengambil empat asuransi. Dan pihak tertanggung dari semua asuransi itu adalah Isaribi. Pada saat itu kecurigaan mengarah pada Isaribi.

Lee merasa kasus ini terlalu jelas. Sasuke berkata meski kasusnya terlihat jelas, tapi sulit untuk membuktikannya. Jika terjadi pembunuhan yang direncanakan dan mayatnya tidak ditemukan, maka akan sulit untuk mendapatkan putusan bersalah hanya dari bukti-bukti yang ada. Sulit menyelesaikan kasus pembunuhan tanpa mayat.

Lee setuju dengan pendapat Sasuke. Ia merinding menemukan kasus pembunuhan tanpa mayat. Sasuke berkata mereka belum bisa menyimpulkan. Untuk itu mereka harus menyelidiki jejak Haku pada malam itu. Sasuke kemudian mengirimkan _email_ pada Naruto, meminta pendapatnya. Dia menceritakan kasus tersebut secara rinci. Beberapa menit kemudian _email _balasan dari Naruto tiba.

"_Kalau menurutku itu bukan kasus pembunuhan. Haku memiliki motif tersendiri untuk meminjam semua uang itu lalu sengaja menghilang. Kalian harus menyelidikinya lebih lanjut. Pada dasarnya kasus di mana pelaku memfitnah orang lain untuk menjadi yang tertuduh sering terjadi."_

"Kau menghubungi siapa, Sasuke? Yamato_-Taichou?_" tanya Lee saat melihat Sasuke serius membaca sebuah _email._

"Naruto… Dia bilang, ada kemungkinan kalau ini bukanlah kasus pembunuhan."

"Benarkah?"

"Hn."

"Kalau begitu, ayo segera kita selidiki lebih lanjut!" ajak Lee.

"Hn."

.

.

.

Sakura dan Naruto duduk di dalam mobil di depan Rumah Tenten. Sakura berkata Tenten pasti mengalami masa yang sulit hingga mempersiapkan diri untuk dipukul. Ia jadi semakin bertekad menyelesaikan kasus ini.

"Bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Sakura, tetapi Naruto tak mendengarkan dan malah sibuk membalas _email_ dari Sasuke.

"Naruto, apa yang sedang kau lihat?" tanyanya sewot.

Naruto tak menjawab. Setelah ia membalas _email_ dari Sasuke. Ia menyalakan _Laptop-_nya.

"Apakah kau juga akan mengabaikan ini? Kau ini sedang apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Sampai kapan kita akan diam di tempat ini? Ini sudah malam!" kata Naruto.

"Kita akan tetap di sini sampai kita mendapatkan bukti kuat atas penguntit itu. Meski aku tidak tahu sampai berapa lama, makanya cepat kau lakukan sesuatu!" kata Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Aku sedang menganalisis pola pikir penguntit itu berdasarkan komentar _SNS-_nya."

"Benarkah? Harusnya kau mengatakannya dari tadi!" kata Sakura senang. "Baik, lanjutkanlah! Ayo cepat lanjutkan!" perintah Sakura.

Naruto kembali mengamati _Laptop-_nya. Tak lama kemudian terdengar suara dengkuran halus. Sakura tertidur sambil bersandar ke kaca jendela. Naruto menghela nafas panjang dan mengamati Sakura. Sakura bergumam dalam tidurnya karena kedinginan. Naruto melepaskan jaketnya lalu menyelimuti badan Sakura dengan jaket tersebut. Ia tersenyum kecil. Sakura pasti lelah.

Naruto mengamati setiap komentar yang diposting si penguntit. Penguntit itu memang memuja Tenten. Setiap komentarnya bernada pujian, namun menakutkan karena terlalu berlebihan. Naruto juga mengamati rekaman _CCTV_ yang ada di luar Rumah Tenten. Lalu ia menutup _Laptop-_nya.

Tepat pukul 12 malam, Naruto membangunkan Sakura. Sakura terbangun dan tersenyum malu. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia hanya tertidur sebentar.

"Itu jika kau menganggap 3 jam hanyalah waktu sebentar." Kata Naruto. "Aku sudah selesai menganalisisnya."

"Oh ya, bagaimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Hasil analisanya adalah si penguntit sangat ketat mengikuti aturan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Setahun terakhir ini tidak ada satu komentar pun yang diposting setelah pukul satu pagi. Dari 5932 komentar yang ditinggalkan pada _akun SNS_ Tenten_-san,_ tidak ada satu komentar pun yang diposting setelah pukul satu pagi. Ejaan dalam setiap komentarnya selalu benar dan setiap spasi selalu sama. "

Sakura hanya mengangguk-ngangguk sambil mendengarkan dengan seksama. Dalam hati ia memuji kalau Naruto itu sangat keren dan dia jadi semakin mengagumi Naruto. Naruto juga menjelaskan bahwa si penguntit itu juga tertangkap kamera _CCTV_ sebanyak 23 kali, tetapi tidak pernah melewati tengah malam. Kesimpulannya, kemungkinan besar si penguntit selalu tidur pukul 1 pagi. Dan karena sekarang telah melewati tengah malam, kemungkinan si penguntit menampakkan diri di Rumah Tenten adalah nol.

"Apa kau mengerti, Sakura_-chan?_ Ayo kita pulang!"

"Tunggu! Kau benar-benar akan pulang?"

"Hn. Aku lelah, Sakura_-chan."_

"Tunggu sebentar! Apa kau yakin? Kau yakin dia tidak akan pernah muncul setelah tengah malam?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto terdiam mencoba mengingat kembali apa tidak ada yang terlewat dari hasil analisisnya. Naruto memijat keningnya yang mulai terasa pening. "Beberapa hari ini aku kurang tidur, jadi aku takut ada yang terlewat dalam analisaku. Bisa saja otakku tidak bekerja dengan benar, sekarang."

"Jadi kau tidak yakin?"

"Kau tunggu sebentar, ya! Aku mau ke _Minimarket_ untuk membeli kopi!"

"Hei, kau mau meninggalkanku sendirian di sini?"

"_Gomen, Sakura-chan._ Aku akan segera kembali."

"Jangan lupa ke Apotek untuk membeli parasetamol dan pil penambah darah, kau terlihat buruk!" kata Sakura yang kemudian menekan denyut nadi di lengan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura_-chan?_"

"Ingat, nanti ke Apotek dulu! Aku benar-benar yakin kau sedang tidak fit saat ini!"

"Aku tidak punya banyak waktu, Sakura_-chan._"

"Kau harus mendengarkan doktermu ini!"

"Dokterku? Sejak kapan kau menjadi dokterku?"

"Sudah sana pergi! Aku titip minuman juga... Jangan lupa, ya!" kata Sakura. Naruto mengangguk lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Dia benar-benar masih sakit. Mungkin seharusnya tadi aku membiarkannya pulang untuk beristirahat dan menyelesaikan kasus ini sendirian." Gumam Sakura. Dia terlihat sangat khawatir.

Ponsel Sakura berbunyi. Ia mengangkat teleponnya. Ternyata telepon dari Ino.

"Ada apa Ino_-san?_"

"Apa kasus kalian belum selesai?"

"Belum, Ino_-san._ Ada Apa?"

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Ayah kami bilang, sebenarnya Tsunade_-sensei_ belum mengijinkannya pulang dari rumah sakit. Dia masih lemah, jadi dia harus banyak istirahat. Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya."

"Ya. Dia juga bilang kalau dia kurang tidur."

"Tolong jaga dia, ya, Sakura!"

"Ya. Serahkan saja padaku!"

Sakura yang sedang sibuk menelpon tidak menyadari sebuah mobil melewatinya. Dan pengemudi mobil tersebut ternyata adalah Sora.

Tenten melihat mobil Naruto di luar dan tersenyum lega. Ia mencoba menelepon Sakura tetapi teleponnya sibuk. Ia memutuskan mengirim SMS.

"_Detektif Haruno, kau masih di sini? Pria itu meneleponku. Ia berkata semua sudah berakhir dan memohon untuk bertemu denganku terakhir kalinya. Aku menerima ajakannya. Aku ingin mendapatkan bukti. Tolong ikuti aku! Aku pergi sekarang. Aku akan pergi ke Coffee Shop 24 jam di persimpangan."_

Tenten keluar dari rumahnya lalu naik ke mobil si penguntit. Namun saat mobil mereka melewati mobil Naruto, Tenten melihat Sakura sama sekali tidak melihat ke arahnya, melainkan sedang sibuk menelepon. Tenten terkejut dan mulai terlihat panik.

.

.

Genma, Shikamaru dan Ino masih menunggu hasil otopsi untuk mengetahui penyebab kematian Ayah Sagi dan Toki, tapi sepertinya korban tewas karena benturan di kepala. Berdasarkan potongan sabun di telapak kaki korban dan juga tidak ada tanda-tanda tubuh korban dipindahkan, kemungkinan besar kematian korban adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Anehnya, si pelapor dan saksi saling menuduh telah membunuh korban.

Kakashi datang dan melaporkan tidak ditemukan tulang patah di tubuh korban. Genma terkejut. Ia bertanya apakah salah satu anak korban memang telah membunuh korban.

Ino bingung, kenapa bisa disimpulkan bahwa ini pembunuhan. Kakashi menjelaskan bahwa saat seseorang terpeleset dan jatuh, secara spontan dia akan menahan jatuhnya dengan tangan. Dan karena berat tubuh orang tersebut, biasanya terjadi patah tulang dibagian pergelangan tangan. Pada kasus seperti ini, jika ada kerusakan tulang di tangan, maka kasus itu biasanya disimpulkan sebagai kasus kecelakaan.

"…tapi jika seseorang tiba-tiba didorong hingga jatuh, biasanya tidak ada kerusakan tulang. Kenapa? Karena terlalu tiba-tiba sehingga orang yang jatuh tidak sempat melindungi diri mereka." Kata Genma.

Meski begitu, Shikamaru berkata masih terlalu dini untuk mengatakan bahwa kasus ini adalah sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Sambil menunggu penyebab dan waktu kematian, mereka harus menyelidiki bukti-bukti yang mereka temukan di TKP.

Kakashi setuju dengan Shikamaru. Ia akan menugaskan seorang anggota tim satu atau tim tiga untuk mencari bukti dari semua jalan masuk ke Apartemen itu. Ino ditugaskan untuk menanyai para tetangga mengenai hubungan korban dan kedua anaknya. Apakah mereka sering berkelahi?

"…tapi sebaiknya besok saja kau tanyakan kepada mereka karena sekarang sudah malam." Kata Kakashi. Ino mengangguk mengerti.

Genma ditugaskan memeriksa rekaman _CCT_V dari seluruh penjuru Apartemen selama seminggu ini. Dan Shikamaru ditugaskan megkonfirmasi, apakah si adik benar-benar tidak meninggalkan komputernya selama 36 jam seperti yang telah dikatakannya? Lalu Genma menyerahkan ponsel korban pada Kakashi untuk dikirimkan pada unit forensik.

Rapat selesai, Ino kembali ke meja kerjanya lalu menelpon Sakura karena perasaannya tidak enak, apalagi kemarin Minato bilang kalau sebenarnya Tsunade_-sensei _belum mengijinkan Naruto pulang dari rumah sakit karena kondisi fisiknya masih lemah dan dia harus banyak istirahat.

.

.

Sasuke dan Lee duduk bersama di sebuah Restoran sambil makan malam, yang sebenarnya sudah sangat telat karena mereka terlalu sibuk.

Lee bertanya-tanya cinta itu sebenarnya apa? Ia tak habis pikir pasangan yang telah berpacaran selama 6 tahun bisa berakhir seperti ini. Sasuke tahu jawabannya karena hubungannya dengan Hinata juga berakhir setelah berpacaran selama tiga tahun lamanya. Lee berkata, jika ini benar kasus pembunuhan, maka Isaribi sudah mengkhianati Haku. Jika Haku yang melarikan diri, maka dialah yang berkhianat.

"Itulah sebabnya orang bilang, bagaimana bisa cinta berubah?" tanya Lee.

"Bukan cinta yang berubah tetapi orangnya." Jawab Sasuke.

"Sama seperti kau yang berubah menjadi _gay_ karena mantan kekasihmu yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata itu?" tanya Lee pula.

Sasuke tertegun. Hari itu ia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dan meminta waktu untuk memastikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya.

Lee memperhatikan arlojinya. Ia masih menunggu laporan dari tim Morino Ibiki. Mereka masih menunggu telepon dari Temari yang tadi siang ditugaskan untuk pergi ke sebuah gedung tua tak terurus bersama rekan-rekannya, karena di tempat itulah terakhir kali sinyal ponsel Haku terlacak. Tiba-tiba ponsel Lee berbunyi, ia pun segera mengangkatnya.

"Aku sudah berhasil menemukan ponsel itu tadi sore dan sampai sekarang timku masih memeriksa rekaman _CCTV_ tempat karaoke pada hari Haku terakhir kali terlihat. Kami melihat Haku pulang lebih dulu daripada teman-temannya. Kami juga mengumpulkan semua rekaman _CCTV_ yang berada di sekitar tempat karaoke tersebut. Jumlahnya mencapai puluhan rekaman dan karena rekamannya terlalu banyak sampai sekarang kami belum berhasil menemukan bukti lain. Cepat kalian ke sini dan bantu kami! Bukankah ini misi kalian?"

"Baik! Kami akan segera ke sana, Temari_-san!_" kata Lee yang kemudian menutup ponselnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan wanita itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kita disuruh kembali untuk memeriksa rekaman _CCTV_ di sekitar tempat karaoke tersebut dan jumlahnya ada puluhan!"

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" ajak Sasuke. Mereka pun segera kembali ke Kantor.

.

.

Naruto sudah ada di sebuah _Minimarket._ Saat ia melewati deretan kotak susu, ia membetulkan kotak susu yang ditempatkan tidak pada tempatnya. Hal itu membuatnya menyadari sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengecek postingan _SNS_ si penguntit hari ini. Dan ternyata ia menemukan beberapa salah eja. Si penguntit telah kehilangan ketenangannya.

Naruto berlari sekencang-kencangnya, kembali ke Rumah Tenten. Sakura yang baru saja selesai telepon-teleponan dengan Ino terkejut melihat Naruto kembali secepat ini. Ia segera turun dari mobil dan berlari menyusul Naruto.

Naruto menggedor pintu dan memanggil Tenten tapi pintu tidak dibuka. Ia menyuruh Sakura menelepon Tenten. Sakura bertanya ada apa?

"Komentar-komentar terbarunya salah eja dan peletakkan spasinya salah. Dia hancur."

Sakura baru melihat SMS dan telepon Tenten. Ia baru tahu kalau Tenten pergi bersama si penguntit untuk mendapatkan bukti. Rasa bersalah mulai menyelimuti dirinya. Tenten pergi pada saat ia sedang berbicara dengan Ino.

Mereka mengitari daerah tersebut untuk mencari Tenten. Sakura berusaha menelepon tetapi telepon Tenten tidak di angkat. Ia bertanya, apakah mereka perlu menelepon Yamato_-Taichou_ atau Genma. Naruto yang juga sudah merasa bersalah karena salah menganlisa meminta Sakura diam dan jangan menganggunya dulu karena ia sedang berpikir. Melalui ingatan supernya, Naruto mengingat semua komentar yang pernah diposting si penguntit. Ia ingat tempat pertama si penguntit itu bertemu Tenten. Di Taman Kota.

Naruto segera memacu mobilnya ke sana. Mereka berteriak memanggil Tenten.

"Tolooongggg!" teriakan Tenten terdengar sayup-sayup di telinga mereka.

Naruto dan Sakura saling pandang dan berkonsentrasi mencari sumber suara. Mereka pun berlari menuju sumber suara itu berasal. Diliputi firasat buruk keduanya terus berlari, sampai akhirnya Tenten berlari ke arah mereka dan menabrak Sakura hingga terjatuh dan pingsan karena kelelahan berlari. Sakura tidak bisa bergerak untuk sesaat karena tertimpa badan Tenten.

Sora maju menghampir mereka, lebih tepatnya menghampiri Tenten. Naruto mencari-cari pistolnya. Ia langsung terbelalak kaget saat tidak menemukan pistol itu di pinggangnya, sepertinya ketinggalan.

"Tenten_-chan,_ jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, siapapun tidak boleh memilikimu!" teriaknya sambil mengacungkan sebuah belati.

"Turunkan senjatamu, Sora_-san!_ Sudah kubilang jangan menganggu Tenten_-san!_" perintah Naruto.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau, Hyuuga! Kau juga harus mati!" teriaknya sambil menerjang Naruto.

Pisau belati itu hampir mengenai Naruto, untungnya Naruto berhasil menghindar. Ia langsung menyerang Sora, tapi serangan Naruto tidak sepadan dengan kekuatan Sora karena kondisi Naruto sendiri sedang tidak fit dan ia sudah kelelahan.

Sakura mengeluarkan pistolnya. Ia ingin menembak Sora tetapi takut mengenai Naruto. Sora berhasil menjatuhkan Naruto. Lalu ia mengayunkan pisaunya.

"Kau mencintai Tenten, bukan? Kalau begitu pergilah ke Neraka bersamanya!" teriak Sora lagi.

Untungnya Naruto sempat berguling sebelum pisau itu menghujam tubuhnya, hanya saja pisau itu sempat mengenai tangannya. Sakura masih mengarahkan pistolnya ke tangan Sora. Ia terus berusaha mencari celah agar bisa menjatuhkan pisau tersebut, tetapi ia sulit menemukan celah itu. Sora memukuli Naruto dengan membabi-buta. Naruto babak belur dipukuli dan ditendang Sora. Ia sekali lagi gagal membunuh Naruto karena Sakura langsung berlari dan menendangnya saat Sora hendak menikam Naruto. Pisaunya terjatuh bersamaan dengan dirinya yang terjatuh karena tendangan Sakura. Sora kembali bangkit dan mengambil sebuah batu besar dan hendak menghantamkannya ke kepala Sakura. Namun Naruto lekas bangkit dan menendang Sora. Sakura bergerak cepat dan menembakkan pistolnya ke kaki Sora. Sora berteriak kesakitan dan mencoba kabur tetapi Sakura menembak tangannya hingga akhirnya Sora ambruk.

"Naruto, cepat borgol di—" teriakan Sakura terhenti karena Naruto tiba-tiba _collapse_ dan tidak sadarkan diri dengan tangannya yang berlumuran darah. "NARUTO!" teriak Sakura.

Sakura ingin menghampiri Naruto tetapi ia memutuskan untuk menangkap Sora terlebih dahulu. Sakura pun berlari ke arah Sora yang masih merintih kesakitan sambil mmegang tangannya yang terus mengeluarkan darah dan segera memborgolnya.

"Sora_-san,_ kau ditangkap atas kasus penguntitan, percobaan pembunuhan, dan penyerangan terhadap petugas polisi!" ujarnya. Sakura pun lekas menelepon nomor darurat.

_Ambulance_ dan dua mobil polisi datang. Sakura menyerahkan Sora dan beberapa bukti rekaman yang berhasil di dapatkan Tenten pada petugas polisi patroli yang baru saja datang itu. Polisi itu juga membawa Tenten yang masih tak sadarkan diri sebagai saksi. Sakura ikut masuk ke dalam _ambulance_ yang membawa Naruto ke Rumah Sakit. Ia terus menunggui Naruto selama operasi dengan perasaan gelisah. Untunglah operasinya berhasil dan tidak ada luka fatal. Naruto akan pulih dalam seminggu.

_Chief _Namikaze tiba di Rumah Sakit saat Naruto sudah berada di kamar perawatan. Ia bertanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sakura yang awalnya merasa kaget karena _Chief_ Namikaze tiba-tiba muncul langsung meminta maaf dan menceritakan semuanya.

"Terimakasih karena kau sudah menolong anakku!" kata Minato.

"Hah? Naruto adalah putera anda?" tanya Sakura kaget. Minato hanya mengangguk. Sakura yang masih syok langsung terduduk di lantai.

_ooOSerendipityOoo_

.

.

Keesokan harinya…

Kembali pada kasus yang ditangani oleh Shikamaru dan Ino. Menurut laporan salah satu anggota tim satu yang ditugaskan oleh Kakashi, debu di luar tidak tersentuh, artinya tidak ada bukti penyusupan dari luar.

Ino menanyai para tetangga mengenai keadaan korban dan anaknya. Para korban malah heran ketika diberitahu kalau korban tinggal bersama anaknya. Setahu mereka korban tinggal sendirian.

Shikamaru, Ino, dan Genma berkumpul di sebuah _Coffe Shop_ untuk membahas apa saja yang sudah mereka temukan. Sejauh ini yang mereka ketahui adalah tidak ada penyusupan dari luar secara paksa. Ino menduga bahwa pelakunya adalah si adik. Alasannya adalah karena ia begitu tergila-gila pada _game _hingga tak ada orang yang tahu bahwa ia tinggal di rumah itu, tapi Shikamaru menemukan si adik tidak pernah meninggalkan komputernya selama 36 jam. Ia sudah mengecek data _game_ yang dimainkan si adik.

Dari rekaman _CCTV_ Genma menemukan bahwa si kakak datang ke Apartemen korban sekitar jam sembilan, pagi itu. Tapi ia baru melapor polisi pada jam 2 siang. Apa yang terjadi selama 5 jam itu? Menurut pengakuannya pada Ino dan Shikamaru, si kakak tidur di sofa begitu tiba di Apartemen. Ia menemukan Ayahnya setelah ia bangun dan hendak menggunakan kamar mandi.

Genma merasa kasus ini mengerikan. Bagaimana bisa seseorang membunuh Ayahnya sendiri demi uang? Shikamaru berkata, karena itulah ia berharap hasil otopsi menunjukkan kasus ini adalah kecelakaan. Ia berharap hal mengerikan seperti ini tidak terjadi. Itulah sebabnya, Ino sungguh-sungguh menyelidiki kemungkinan tersebut. Ia memeriksa _text box_nya semalaman dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk mereka ulang jatuhnya si korban.

Pagi-pagi sekali, ia menggelar kasur di kamar mandi Kantor dan mengikatkan bantal di belakang kepalanya. Lalu ia melumuri kakinya dengan busa sabun dan memplesetkan dirinya hingga jatuh ke kasur. Ia melakukannya berkali-kali dan semuanya ia rekam dengan kamera.

Akhirnya ia menunjukkan video tersebut pada Genma. Genma berusaha keras menahan tawanya melihat tingkah Ino di kamera. Akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi dan sudah cukup melihat video tersebut.

Ino berkata apa yang dikatakan Kakashi benar. Saat seseorang terpeleset, ia dengan spontan akan menahan jatuhnya dengan tangan untuk melindungi kepala membentur ke lantai, kecuali jika ia mendadak didorong. Ia sudah mencobanya lebih dari 10 kali.

"Lalu?" tanya Genma.

Ino berkata bukankah artinya kasus mereka adalah pembunuhan dan bukan kecelakaan. Mereka harus menyelidikinya lebih seksama. Tidakkah mereka memerlukan surat perintah penahanan? Bisa saja si tersangka melarikan diri.

Genma tampak memikirkan ucapan Ino. Ino lagi-lagi memperlihatkan videonya pada Genma untuk membutikan maksud ucapannya. Melihat besarnya semangat Ino, Genma tersenyum. Ia pasti akan menceritakan kegigihan Ino pada Yamato setelah dia kembali dari kantor pusat Tokyo.

"Andai ada Naruto di sini, dia pasti bisa memecahkan kasus ini dengan cepat… tapi aku sangat yakin kalau kasus ini hanya kecelakaan. Hanya saja aku masih butuh waktu untuk menyimpulkan kebenarannya." kata Shikamaru. Ino mengangguk. Ia belum sempat menghubungi Sakura lagi karena terlalu sibuk dengan kasusnya sendiri.

"Papa, bukankah itu kenalan papa?" tanya seorang gadis kecil.

Pria yang dipanggil papa itu tersenyum lalu menghampiri Genma.

"Genma_-san,_ apa kabar?" Sapanya.

"Uchiha Itachi? Ah, kebetulan sekali!" kata Genma sambil tersenyum senang. Shikamaru dan Ino saling bertatapan bingung.

"Uchiha Itachi?" gumam mereka.

"Waa! Mizue_-chan,_ kau sudah besar rupanya!" kata Genma sambil menepuk kepala Uchiha Mizue lembut. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar. "Oh ya, kenalkan! Dia adalah kakak Uchiha Sasuke. Namanya Uchiha Itachi!" kata Genma pada Shikamaru dan Ino.

Mereka bertiga pun berkenalan. Genma mempersilakan Itachi dan puteri kecilnya duduk. Ia kemudian menceritakan pada Itachi tentang kasus yang sedang coba mereka pecahkan. Ia meminta Itachi untuk membantu mereka. Ia pun menjelaskan semua hal yang sudah mereka temukan.

"Baiklah, tapi seperti biasa tolong rahasiakan dari publik kalau aku yang membantu kalian memecahkan kasus ini!" kata Itachi.

"_Hai._ Kau tenang saja Itachi!" kata Genma.

Ponsel Genma berbunyi. Itu adalah telepon dari Kakashi yang menyatakan bahwa laporan otopsi sudah keluar. Genma meminta Kakashi menjelaskannya dan Kakashi segera menjelaskannya. Selesai menelpon ia menceritakan penjelasan Kakashi pada Itachi.

"Adakah bukti lain yang kalian temukan?" tanya Itachi.

"Sepatu! Ada sepatu yang telah dicuci bersih dan ada sidik jari korban dalam sepatu itu." Kata Ino.

"Bukti lainnya adalah ponsel korban—Galaxy S5— Panggilan terakhir adalah dari puteranya, Sagi. Hanya saja semuanya adalah panggilan tak terjawab." Sambung Shikamaru.

Itachi mengangguk. Ia mulai berpikir dan kemudian menyimpulkan. "Itu kecelakaan bukan pembunuhan!" tegas Itachi.

"Sudah kuduga…" kata Shikamaru.

"…tapi bagaimana runtutan kejadiannya?" tanya Genma. Itachi pun menjelaskan dugaannya.

_._

_Rupanya Ayah yang baik hati itu berubah pikiran dan menerima ponsel pemberian Sagi, tapi ia tidak bisa menerima telepon dari Sagi karena ia tidak bisa menggunakan ponsel Android model terbaru. Ia meminta bantuan puterinya tetapi puterinya tidak mau membantu karena sibuk bermain games online. Ayahnya pun keluar dari kamar Toki. Ia tidak mau puterinya marah lagi karena ia mengganggu._

_Ayah Toki menemukan sepatu olahraga Toki sudah sangat kotor. Ia pun mencuci sepatu puterinya sambil tersenyum. Kamar mandi belum sempat dibersihkannya karena sang Ayah segera keluar untuk menjemur sepatu itu. Ketika ponsel kembali berdering, ia berlari ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di sana sekaligus mengangkat telepon tersebut. Lagi-lagi ia tidak bisa mengangkat telepon karena ia tidak tahu harus menggeser layar untuk menjawab telepon, sedangkan sang Ayah sejak tadi terus menyentuh tombol terima tanpa menggesernya. Sang Ayah yakin puteranya pasti ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting, makanya ia terus menelepon. Ia hendak memanggil puteri bungsunya tetapi malah terpeleset karena menginjak sabun… karena sedang memegang ponsel, tangannya tidak bisa menahan jatuhnya, sepertinya sang ayah tidak mau ponsel pemberian puteranya itu rusak. Kepalanya terjatuh membentur lantai terlebih dahulu. Darah terus merembes dari lukanya. Sementara Toki terus bermain game, tidak tahu bahwa ayah mereka sedang sekarat di kamar mandi dan akhirnya meninggal. Tragis._

_. _

"Jika ia melepas ponsel itu dan menggunakan tangannya untuk menahan, dia bisa menghindari luka serius di kepala. Ini adalah kasus anak yang tidak mempudilikan orang tuanya." Kata Itachi di akhir cerita.

Ino menangis mendengar cerita menyedihkan tersebut. Ia jadi teringat ayahnya dan juga Minato. Begitupula dengan Shikamaru yang langsung teringat dengan ayahnya.

"Terimakasih, Itachi_-kun!_" kata Genma yang kemudian menjabat tangan Itachi dan menyelipkan amplop berisi sejumlah uang.

"_Senpai,_ tidak perlu!" Tolak Itachi halus. Ia pun pamit karena Hana sudah menunggu kopi pesanannya. Mizue tersenyum lebar dan melambaikan tangannya pada mereka.

Shikamaru langsung permisi ke Toilet. Ia menghubungi ayahnya. _"Otou-san, apakah kau sibuk malam ini?"_

"_Ah, tidak aku hanya rindu pada Otou-san! Sudah lama kita tidak bermain shogi bersama. Otou-san ada waktu?"_

"_Bagus sekali. Kalau begitu malam ini aku akan pulang_." Kata Shikamaru yang kemudian menutup teleponnya.

Ino menyeka air matanya dengan _tissue_, lalu menghubungi Minato.

"_Otou-san, sibuk tidak? Sudah lama ya kita tidak dinner bareng? Bisakah kita makan di luar malam ini?"_

"_APA? Otou-san di Rumah Sakit? Iya, Ino akan segera ke sana!"_

Akhirnya Genma, Ino, dan Shikamaru segera kembali ke Kantor untuk menyelesaikan kasus ini, membuat laporan sekaligus menjelaskan fakta yang sesungguhnya kepada Sagi dan Toki. Barulah setelah itu Ino dan Shikamaru akan meminta izin untuk pulang lebih awal. Itu juga kalau tidak ada kasus lain yang harus segera mereka selesaikan.

.

.

Sasuke dan Lee yang bergadang semalaman tanpa tidur sekejap pun, akhirnya berhasil menemukan Haku dalam sebuah rekaman _CCTV_ yang baru saja mereka periksa. Ia terlihat masuk ke dalam sebuah toilet umum stasiun kereta api. Namun saat mereka memeriksa lebih lanjut, ada yang janggal dalam rekaman tersebut.

Haku terlihat masuk namun tidak pernah terlihat keluar dari toilet bahkan hingga 4 jam kemudian. Tetapi _CCTV_ rusak setelah 4 jam itu hingga mereka tidak memiliki rekamannya. Temari dan _partner_nya— Kankurou, yang juga adalah adiknya sendiri— akhirnya lekas pergi ke toilet tersebut dan tempat itu hanya memiliki satu jalan masuk/keluar. Jadi tidak ada kemungkinan Haku keluar dari pintu lain.

Lee berkata, kemungkinan pertama Haku dibunuh di dalam toilet lalu tubuhnya dipindahkan ke tempat lain. Mata jeli Sasuke yang tajam akhirnya menemukan sesuatu. Ia melihat seorang wanita dengan postur aneh keluar dari toilet. Setelah diperiksa lebih lanjut, bahkan cara minumnya pun sama dengan Haku. Haku menyamar menjadi seorang wanita atau ia memang seorang waria? Foto dari ponsel yang ditemukan Temari mengukuhkan hal tersebut.

"Kemungkinan kedua, Haku memang _gay_ dan dia ingin menjadi wanita seutuhnya. Akhirnya dia melakukan operasi kelamin karena mungkin pria yang dicintainya bukan seorang _gay._ Itulah sebabnya, dia membutuhkan banyak uang." Kata Sasuke. Lee mengangguk setuju.

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita selidiki lebih lanjut dan kita cari Haku hingga ke ujung dunia sekali pun, lalu tangkap dia dan ungkapkan kebenaran!" kata Lee bersemangat. Sasuke mengangguk.

**.**

**.**

_**Tsuzuku**_

_**.**_

_A/n: Gomennasai minna, scene kasus-kasus dalam chapter kali ini masih sama dengan Dramanya cuma aku tambahin sedikit scene yang beda, soalnya aku masih galau dengan Naruto in Canon. Chapter depan baru akan aku buat scene yang berbeda dengan Dramanya, okay? ^^_

_Oh iya, aku juga mau minta maaf karena kali ini aku nggak bisa bales review kalian. Thanks buat yang udah review di chapter 3 kemarin; __**Ae Hatake, Namikaze KahFi ErZa, Kisota, DemonSan, Pixx, Crooo, Spekol, Ari, ohSehunnieKA, Lutfi, Ryuzaki Namikaze, Anto Borok, Itamani3, Guest, Saladin no jutsu. Terimakasih juga buat kalian semua yang masih memberiku semangat untuk tetap melanjutkan fict NaruSaku karyaku. Dan makasih juga buat yang udah nge-fav and nge-follow fict ini. ^^**_

_**Oke, REVIEW PLEASE! Arigatou. ^^**_


End file.
